Bend I will not break PART I
by lexy.luo
Summary: *COMPLETE* 'AU BxV FIC' Some GxC & Kx18 BULMA - Adopted sibling of Zarbon, taught to be a killer, pet/plaything to Frieza (not for long), Kills her own people, Lover of Vegeta, Secretly plots revenge and Frieza's distruction, Becomes cold-blooded assassin... (Beware Lemon)
1. Prologue

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. - PROLOGUE (I AWAKE FROM HELL.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.  
><strong>

**-Zarbon's Ship, Docking Bay of Frieza's Flagship-**

"Suri… sister, wake up." A voice soothingly attempted to coax her from her chemically induced sleep. It was familiar and she hadn't heard it in so long. 

"Umph… brother... emwi?" Bulma managed to get out barely intelligibly through the oxygen mask she wore as she slowly came out of sleep. The side effect of grogginess from hyper sleep would have its hold on her for a while. Zarbon watched through the blue green fluid of the stasis cell. She was tethered by tubes, wires, and restraints. He watched as the draining process began. Bulma remained quiet while he keyed commands on the control pad on the face of the cell. Once drained the cell opened, the tubes unplugged, the wires dropped away from her body, and Zarbon went to work on her restraints. After she was free, Bulma exited her hyper sleep cell and stood with the physical support of her sibling. Zarbon reached for a sheet from one of the many faceless attendants and wrapped her shivering nude form from prying eyes. 

With half lidded sapphire eyes Bulma spoke. "What… No welcome home?" A small smirk played on her numb pink lips. 

"Oh come on, Bulma dear. Five minutes and you already expect me to be so cordial?" Zarbon said with his eyes smiling as he gave his reply. His eyes portrayed all he felt, but would not say. 

Zarbon fastened the sheet around her tightly to make sure that it wouldn't come loose and assisted her from the small eight crew ship. The same ship which Zarbon and crew was sent in to retrieve Bulma from her two year 'stay' on Asorna. The place was said to be a nightmare in itself and the experiments performed there were the worst forms of unfathomable torture. 

Bulma leaned into her brother to help her walk on her still unsteady legs. They departed the ship and proceeded down the ramp and against the hangar bay wall stood the short statured figure of a man cloaked in semi-darkness. As Zarbon was about to pass him with Bulma in tow, the man spoke. "Drugging women to sleep with you now are we, Zarbon?" 

"Vegeta… State your business here!" Zarbon said sharply as his molten gold eyes blazed at the spiky haired saiyan. 

"Frieza sent me to see what's keeping you, but now I see… _clearly_." Vegeta said in a suggestive tone, darting his eyes to the female in his company eyeing her and then refocusing his attention to Zarbon. "I never figured you to take part in the opposite sex… I always thought your tastes ran to something more… _familiar_." Vegeta was baiting Zarbon as he finished the sentence smiling smugly. 

"This is none of your concern!" He spat back with his eyes narrowed at Vegeta. 

"It _is_ my concern when Frieza sends me like some errand boy to fetch you!" He returned in anger gathering himself off the wall and stalking out of the hangar bay. 

Zarbon watched the retreating back of the arrogant prince duck around the corner after leaving the hangar bay. Realizing Bulma had been silent since he stopped to speak to Vegeta. As he looked at her slumped form at his side he saw that she had slipped back into unconsciousness. He picked her up draping her in his arms and carried her to their quarters placing her on her bed in her private chambers to sleep off the effects of the hyper sleep cell. He would have to stand before his master and give his report. He smoothed a few green wisps of hair out of his face and then turned on his heel to see his lord. 


	2. Chapter 1

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. - CHAPTER 1 - FRYING PAN TO FIR****E**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain ****n****udity, ****s****exual ****t****hemes, ****v****iolence/****g****ore, ****s****trong ****l****anguage, ****and i****deologically ****s****ensitive ****themes****.**

**A/N****:-****thought- ****= m****ental speec****h and thoughts**

**-Throne ****R****oom on Frieza's ****F****lagship-**

Zarbon knelt in front of his master respectfully. "You sent for me, my lord?" His amber eyes looked down at the floor submissively.

"You have retrieved her successfully then?" Frieza hissed though his blackened lips, while staring out of his window into space at the passing stars. His tail whipped lazily back and forth behind him.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon replied, still submissively prostrated behind the purple and white lizard.

"...and her progress? When will she be ready?" the lord said offhandedly.

"Soon, my lord. However, in order to know the specifics, Dr. Mao will need to run his tests." Zarbon chose his words with utmost care. He silently dreaded the fact that Bulma would soon be turned over to one of Frieza's most cruel and eccentric scientists for continued experimentation.

"That is all, Zarbon. You may leave now." As he began the sentence, only then did his blood-red gaze fall upon the blue man before him. His eyes followed every movement of Zarbon's form as he stood and turned to leave the throne room.

Zarbon's hand reached for the door as Frieza spoke. "And... Zarbon? I want you to send your charge to Dr. Mao... immediately." Zarbon nodded, and voiced his affirmative and exited his lord's company, heading for his and his charge's quarters.

**-Zarbon and Bulma's ****Q****uarters, Bulma's ****R****oo****m****-**

Bulma slowly came into consciousness. She blinked several times in attempt to clear her blurry vision. She looked around the room to see that it was a room that she had occupieda little over two years earlier. It had remained as she remembered it,though there wasn't much to change, since it had been outfitted with just the basics. The only thing about the room that was distinguishingly feminine besides her was the lavender bedding she had been resting upon.

Bulma sat up, feeling the familiar pangs of hunger. As she rose, the white sheet covering her fell away, revealing her nude upper body. –Thanks, Emwi, for your modesty.- It seems that hunger would have to wait. She stood to her full height.The sheet fell to the floor in a heap at her at her feet. She had seemingly recovered from her stent in the hyper sleep cell. She searched through her drawers and in her closet, until she retrieved the desired clothing, a black form-fitting suit, fingerless gloves, and boots. They were all of a material of her design. It was some combination in between spandex, leather, and latex. The material molded perfectly to the skin, and it was extremely strong, as well as durable. The suit had a split up the front from navel to collar. Once she had the suit on, she put edges of the split together, and they fused seamlessly from stomach all the way up to her throat,completely covering her neck. After donning her gloves and boots, they also fused seamlessly into the suit, turning her outfit into a form-fitting body glove.

Bulma looked into the mirror, gazing at her reflection.Her lavender hair had turned into a powder blue. Her face had lost its childlike roundness and transformed, looking more adult. Her features were hardened. The only recognizable feature was her eyes, but even they were changed. They still held their almost navy color, butthe innocence that had once lived there was close to gone. Now, they were cold and near lifeless. Her skin was pale porcelain like it always had been, though less pink graced her cheeks and lips.

Looking at her reflection, she could have sworn she was seeing a corpse. If it was not for the rise and fall of breath, and the steady beat in her chest, she would think she truly was dead. She took a slow, shallow breath and exhaled, while picking up her brush. She combed through the rivulets of her long, blue locks.

-_K__nock_ - _K__nock_- "Suri?" She heard the voice of her brother muffled through the door. She loved how endearing he sounded when he called her 'sister' in his own language. She knew it was his way of showing her affection.

"Yes, come in," she said, turning to face the opening door.

"We must go. I am to take you to Dr. Mao," Zarbon said regretfully.

"Oh. Then we better get along then," Bulma said to her brother, setting the brush down a little harder than intended. Then she moved to her brother's side, and both left for the science wing of the ship. There was neither a word spoken, nor a glance given between them. Zarbon could feel the tension building between them on the way. It was an understanding they had reached long ago when Bulma had first come into his care, that they would be forced to do things that neither he nor she would want to do, and no matter what, he would care for her. In Bulma's opinion, she didn't like it, but she never blamed Zarbon, or felt he had betrayed her.

**-Science/Medical Wing-**

"Dr. Mao,this is the subject our lord spoke to you about," Zarbon spoke to a squatty, green and yellow man in an uncaring and detached tone. Dr. Mao's squinty eyes looked Bulma over appraisingly. He found her features fragile and her build, as well as musculature, weak. -That will have to improve,- he thought to himself as frown appeared on his face. He then nodded and turned, walking over to a holding cell,and opening the door. Without any direction, Bulma entered the cell and turned as the door closed behind her.

Cold blue eyes met warm golden-amber with a knowing look. With his eyes, he tried to tell her all that he could not voice. If he were to protect her, he could not show that he harbored care and concern for such a weak female. He turned his gaze to the doctor.

"All her bio-mapping was completed at the Asorna Research Facility. Any information can be uploaded from their database." Zarbon then turned away from the doctor, then spared Bulma one last glance as he left.

Dr. Mao peered at his newest subject through the bars of the cell. "Now, where should we begin?"

Bulma didn't speak a word.Her eyes told volumes as she stared at the man in front of her as if she expected that he would burst into flames. She didn't know exactly what the doctor had planned, but she knew it couldn't be good, since he was in Frieza's employ. He, her _lord and master_, didn't actually recruit the most ethical of beings.


	3. Chapter 2

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. - CHAPTER 2 - DREAM****S**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain ****n****udity, ****s****exual ****t****hemes, ****v****iolence/****g****ore, ****s****trong ****l****anguage, ****and i****deologically ****s****ensitive ****themes****.**

**A/N: This chapter gives a little explanation on how Bulma came to live with Zarbon.**

**-Bulma's Dream Sequence-**

"Honey?" her mother's normally chipper voice called. Her voice was filled with faked confidence. This was the first time in years she had not seen her mother's curls piled atop of her head in a golden crown.

"You know I love you... don't you? And I will do everything in my power to protect you..." Her mother's words faded out, and Bulma focused solely on her mother's face. She saw her expression, and the way her mouth moved when she spoke, even if she didn't hear a single word her mother said. Bunny was doing her best to calm her daughter. Bulma gave her a faux smile, and told her what she knew she would want to hear. Even though she was only nine, the girl knew their circumstances were grave and chances of survival were on the backward slide. Her mother turned to see to her shortly-neglected cooking.

Bulma brandished the cold metal weapon she'd hidden behind her back, and aimed for her mother's head. She gripped the gun so firmly that the shape of it had embossed itself into her skin. At that moment, she could feel the pain in her hand just as much as the pain in her heart. She knew what those monsters would do if they found them, and they were slowly dying from lack of food as it was. Bulma took one last look at her mother's half-turned face, eyes closed, smiling, and a gentle laugh. She was probably laughing at a joke she'd made trying to ease the tension. Bulma shot, and then closed her eyes until she heard a dull thump against the floor. Her arm was still extended, as if to shoot again.

Bulma found herself walking towards the partially closed door to her father's lab. She silently walked up behind him, and for the second time in her own home, brandished her gun. Her father was typing away at his console, stopping only every so often to scratch his forehead and then return to work. "Bulma, does your mother have dinner ready yet? If she has, tell her I'll be there soon." He was so immersed in his work, he didn't see the gun pointed at him when he turned to her as he spoke, and quickly returned to his project.

"I love you, Dad," she said, and she shot without giving him time to reply. She didn't close her eyes after the shot this time. She just stared on and lowered her arm. She opened her hand to release the gun, but it stuck to her hand for a moment before it fell to the floor. Silent tears burned trails down her cheeks. -It had to be done,- she thought. She had seen what they could do,things that would make the most hardened murderer on death row vomit. With her own eyes,she'd watched as they peeled the flesh, one slim strip at a time, from her classmates while they were still living. She'd watched from where she hid as they indulged themselves in making meals of the bloody corpses of children.

She hung her head and stood, silently weeping. Shadowed figures approached her from behind. One member of the group was the first to find three ki readings in the compound, and went to investigate. He watched the young girl silently from where she picked up the weapon from a drawer in a room, to where she mercifully killed the others that dwelled here. He had never seen such a sight. He wasn't shocked in the least, because he had killed. What stunned him was that she was such an innocent-looking thing. She was so small, and so frail.

"I guess she's done our job for us, eh, Zarbon?" one of the shadowed henchmen said merrily in jest. He raised his hand, gathering his ki into his palm. "Well, I guess that just leaves one."

Zarbon punched the fat, pink man, sending him flying into a wall before he could release his shot. "Did I give that order, Dodoria?" This shook Bulma out of her trance, and she turned to see a young man with pale blue skin and long, emerald green hair. His eyes were what struck her the most. Her eyes widened, and her lips slightly parted in a gasp. Then a flash of light from her peripheral vision caught her attention, and then searing pain tore through her body, and she couldn't help but to cry out as she died.

Zarbon carried her through the halls of the ship in a full-speed rush.If he didn't get her to the regen tanks soon, she would die. Bulma gained a sliver a consciousness as Zarbon place her in the tank and put the respirator over her face. He peered through the glass as the fluid began to fill in around her. He didn't know if she would make it. Just as he turned to leave, he saw Dodoria standing in the doorway. "Lord Frieza wants to see you." The blob of a man spoke as if he was getting restitution for being struck into a wall earlier. Zarbon regarded Dodoria with a piercing glance as he walked through the door.

He didn't make it more than five steps outside of the doorway before coming face to face with the leather fleshed form of his superior. "What's this I hear about a human pet that you seem to be taken with? Are you going soft on me, Zarbon?" Frieza said, with a hint of humor in his raspy, feminine voice. "Well, come on, then.Let's see it," the lord commanded, before Zarbon could utter a response.

He followed his master into the med ward, both stopping in front of the now-floating form of the girl he... saved? "My, my, Zarbon,she is a find. But isn't she a little under-matured?" Frieza said with a sickly grim smile playing on his features. He looked her form up and down, taking in her light purple hair, her pale complexion, and her underdeveloped body. It wasn't a question, and Zarbon knew by now when his lord wanted a response and when he was merely speculating. "I am glad you saved her, however. Had not Dodoria attempted to kill her against your order, I would have had you bring her to me anyway. I have a little plan in mind for our little human pet. She is your responsibility now. I will put an order out to the ranks that she is off limits, and should she be harmed outside of my authority, the offender will be put to death. She is to be trained, even though she hasn't the ability to use ki. When she's of age, we will send her to Asorna to see if we can improve upon that. Am I understood?" Zarbon crossed his arm over his chest and bowed at the waist. "Yes, my lord, Frieza."

**-9 Years ****P****assed-**

"Suri, you are eighteen now. You learned all I had to teach you years ago, and tomorrow you will make the journey to Asorna. What I say now is to prepare you for the next two years. Your mind and body will be put through the most horrendous tortures. You will be beaten often. They will attempt to enhance your ki while you are there. The main purpose Lord Frieza has commanded you go there is to have you conditioned into a soldier with unwavering loyalty. They will also attempt to break you down mentally. They want you to obey commands without question. I don't know what to say that will help you through this. The only advice I can give is to find one thing that is strong enough to help you hold onto your will to live and your sanity," Zarbon said, before her left her alone sitting in her room to ponder over his words. Tomorrow would be the next and last time she would see her brother for two years. "Emwi," she said so softly it was barely audible.

**-Bulma, Planet Asorna-**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Bulma screamed out in pain,her heart hammering so fast in her chest she soon thought it would crash through her ribs. She felt so much pain she could barely gasp a breath in between fits of screaming.

"Hold her still so I can restrain her!" the doctor screamed to the lab tech. After she was restrained, they finished with the injections, and hooked tubes and monitors up to her body. They injected appliances at each pressure point. It was to be a method of control in the event that she felt rebellious. Each appliance was the size of a pinhead, and delivered an electric shock rendering Bulma either immobile or unconscious. The chip to control this was implanted into her brain,and programmed so that if she attempted any form of attack on her master, the appliances would become active.

"Has the first dosage of biocells been injected yet?" the lab tech asked the doctor.

"Yes... Why do you think she's screaming?" The doctor chuckled at his own joke. Biocells were nanoscopic biorobots that synced with the patient's DNA to repair all damaged tissue. The doctor mused at the thought of what she was experiencing right then. The biocells were already fused with Bulma's R-DNA (Recombined DNA). Several strands of helix were bound together. The biocells would replicate, and then replace her existing single strand DNA. The biocells would have to be given slowly in doses, or the result would be Bulma's death. And already she was too expensive to kill with a careless oversight. Frieza would be furious. Her death would mean the death of them all.

Hours later, Bulma awoke to a blazing pain throughout her body. Her brain felt as though it were melting and would soon ooze out of her ears. "Ah, you're awake," the doc spoke, gesturing for his tech to approach her.

"Now, for a test to see how your system reacts with the biocells." The doc gave a nod, and the tech took Bulma's hand in his and... CRACK! Bulma let out a high-pitched, shrill cry as pain radiated from her hand.

"Now, move to the torso." The tech laced his fingers together, raised his arms above his head, and then brought them down repeatedly, until the doc motioned for him to stop.

**-Bulma, End of Dream Sequence-**

**-Bulma, Personal Quarters on ****Frieza's**** Flagship-**

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She awoke to the familiar surroundings of the holding cell she had been escorted to yesterday. She also recognized the salty, copper taste of her own blood. She prodded the tender insides of her raw cheeks, which she had clamped down on for silence, and to stop any cries from escaping her lips. It was a coping mechanism she was forced to learn from all the beatings she received from any outbursts during her time on Asorna. Silence had saved her from worse beatings. She had managed to hold onto her will to live.

Her sanity, she wasn't so sure... The insane don't know they're insane... do they? Zarbon told her to find her motivation to survive, and she had... REVENGE! She could have made her escape years ago, but chose not to, because Frieza would give her all she would need to bring him down. He was too high on his superiority to see her as a threat,so she would just bide her time, and wait for the right moment.

**-Vegeta-**

He walked through the devastation and debris. Smoke and dust clouded his vision, and dulled his sense of smell. Buildings were razed to the ground, and bodies of the once-thriving populace littered what was left of the streets. He must have overdone it this time. -This was sure to incite Frieza's wrath,- he thought. The first priority when a planet was selected for purging was reconnaissance to make sure there was nothing of worth, before wiping the whole planet clean of all beings with a higher brain function. Yes, for this he would catch hell. A malicious grin crossed his face. He heard a noise a short distance ahead of him, and went to investigate.

He found a silhouetted pair of beings, one female and one male. He immediately thought they must be survivors. He raised a gloved hand to dispose of them, but stopped. The dust and smoke cleared to reveal a blue haired girl with her hand outstretched to her male counterpart. He thought it was an attempt to help, but that assumption quickly changed when the man levitated into the air obviously not under his own power. The male began to cry out and gurgled, as if bound by an invisible attack, and struggled to get free.Then his gurgles and struggles slowed, as what seemed like every vessel and orifice burst with blood, sending his life's essence in all directions. The remains of what was once a man then fell with a sick, wet thud to the ground.

As if sensing his presence, the blue haired female turned to face him. She stared at him with cold blue eyes. She had not a trace of blood, except one red spatter on her cheek just under her left eye.

She then spoke in an eerie voice, as if she was putting a child to bed. "If I kill them quickly, he can't make them suffer."

Vegeta was shocked. His mouth hung slightly agape. -Such an innocent looking creature… and to do what she'd just done, as if she felt no remorse,- he thought.

She then closed her eyes, and he watched as the bit of blood under her eye slid down her cheek to resemble a thick, crimson tear that contrasted with her pale face. When she opened her eyes again, they were dead… lifeless and piercing. They haunted him.

His eyes shot open. "A dream..." he said in almost relief. Something about her appearance seemed familiar to him. He shrugged it off, and got up to shower.


	4. Chapter 3

Bend. I Will Not Break. Chapter 3 – Dreams (I'll be completely honest and say that I have no idea why this chapter is here. It's a repeat, word for word, of most of chapter 2.)  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon BallZ/GT. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

-9 Years Passed-

"Suri, you are eighteen now. You learned all I had to teach you years ago, and tomorrow you will make the journey to Asorna. What I say now is to prepare you for the next two years. Your mind and body will be put through the most horrendous tortures. You will be beaten often. They will attempt to enhance your ki while you are there. The main purpose Lord Frieza has commanded you go there is to have you conditioned into a soldier with unwavering loyalty. They will also attempt to break you down mentally. They want you to obey commands without question. I don't know what to say that will help you through this. The only advice I can give is to find one thing that is strong enough to help you hold onto your will to live and your sanity," Zarbon said, before her left her alone sitting in her room to ponder over his words. Tomorrow would be the next and last time she would see her brother for two years. "Emwi," she said so softly it was barely audible.

-Bulma, Planet Asorna-

"AAAAAHHHH!" Bulma screamed out in pain,her heart hammering so fast in her chest she soon thought it would crash through her ribs. She felt so much pain she could barely gasp a breath in between fits of screaming.

"Hold her still so I can restrain her!" the doctor screamed to the lab tech. After she was restrained, they finished with the injections, and hooked tubes and monitors up to her body. They injected appliances at each pressure point. It was to be a method of control in the event that she felt rebellious. Each appliance was the size of a pinhead, and delivered an electric shock rendering Bulma either immobile or unconscious. The chip to control this was implanted into her brain,and programmed so that if she attempted any form of attack on her master, the appliances would become active.

"Has the first dosage of biocells been injected yet?" the lab tech asked the doctor.

"Yes... Why do you think she's screaming?" The doctor chuckled at his own joke. Biocells were nanoscopic biorobots that synced with the patient's DNA to repair all damaged tissue. The doctor mused at the thought of what she was experiencing right then. The biocells were already fused with Bulma's R-DNA (Recombined DNA). Several strands of helix were bound together. The biocells would replicate, and then replace her existing single strand DNA. The biocells would have to be given slowly in doses, or the result would be Bulma's death. And already she was too expensive to kill with a careless oversight. Frieza would be furious. Her death would mean the death of them all.

Hours later, Bulma awoke to a blazing pain throughout her body. Her brain felt as though it were melting and would soon ooze out of her ears. "Ah, you're awake," the doc spoke, gesturing for his tech to approach her.

"Now, for a test to see how your system reacts with the biocells." The doc gave a nod, and the tech took Bulma's hand in his and... CRACK! Bulma let out a high-pitched, shrill cry as pain radiated from her hand.

"Now, move to the torso." The tech laced his fingers together, raised his arms above his head, and then brought them down repeatedly, until the doc motioned for him to stop.

-Bulma, Personal Quarters on Frieza's Flagship-

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She awoke to the familiar surroundings of the holding cell she had been escorted to yesterday. She also recognized the salty, copper taste of her own blood. She prodded the tender insides of her raw cheeks, which she had clamped down on for silence, and to stop any cries from escaping her lips. It was a coping mechanism she was forced to learn from all the beatings she received from any outbursts during her time on Asorna. Silence had saved her from worse beatings. She had managed to hold onto her will to live.

Her sanity, she wasn't so sure... The insane don't know they're insane... do they? Zarbon told her to find her motivation to survive, and she had... REVENGE! She could have made her escape years ago, but chose not to, because Frieza would give her all she would need to bring him down. He was too high on his superiority to see her as a threat,so she would just bide her time, and wait for the right moment.

-Vegeta-

He walked through the devastation and debris. Smoke and dust clouded his vision, and dulled his sense of smell. Buildings were razed to the ground, and bodies of the once-thriving populace littered what was left of the streets. He must have overdone it this time. -This was sure to incite Frieza's wrath,- he thought. The first priority when a planet was selected for purging was reconnaissance to make sure there was nothing of worth, before wiping the whole planet clean of all beings with a higher brain function. Yes, for this he would catch hell. A malicious grin crossed his face. He heard a noise a short distance ahead of him, and went to investigate.

He found a silhouetted pair of beings, one female and one male. He immediately thought they must be survivors. He raised a gloved hand to dispose of them, but stopped. The dust and smoke cleared to reveal a blue haired girl with her hand outstretched to her male counterpart. He thought it was an attempt to help, but that assumption quickly changed when the man levitated into the air obviously not under his own power. The male began to cry out and gurgled, as if bound by an invisible attack, and struggled to get free.Then his gurgles and struggles slowed, as what seemed like every vessel and orifice burst with blood, sending his life's essence in all directions. The remains of what was once a man then fell with a sick, wet thud to the ground.

As if sensing his presence, the blue haired female turned to face him. She stared at him with cold blue eyes. She had not a trace of blood, except one red spatter on her cheek just under her left eye.

She then spoke in an eerie voice, as if she was putting a child to bed. "If I kill them quickly, he can't make them suffer."

Vegeta was shocked. His mouth hung slightly agape. -Such an innocent looking creature… and to do what she'd just done, as if she felt no remorse,- he thought.

She then closed her eyes, and he watched as the bit of blood under her eye slid down her cheek to resemble a thick, crimson tear that contrasted with her pale face. When she opened her eyes again, they were dead… lifeless and piercing. They haunted him.

His eyes shot open. "A dream..." he said in almost relief. Something about her appearance seemed familiar to him. He shrugged it off, and got up to shower.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bend. I ****W****ill ****N****ot ****B****reak. Chapter ****4**** – So****,t****his is "it****?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. **

**WARNINGS: ****Has references to molestation and homosexuality. If you become offended by jokes, name****-****calling****, e****tc... in such topics****,**** DO NOT READ. I have nothing against anyone of ****that ****alternate lifestyle****.**** I actually condone it.**

******-Science/Medical Wing, Med Bay-**

Bulma awoke to a vaguely noticeable burn in her veins, and the sterile yet stinging smell of regeneration -too familiar, it would seem. It was comforting. Soon, she would have full use of all her _strengths_. She was chemically hindered by a suppressant prior to entering the hyper sleep cell on Asorna. She felt complete again, as compared to the half living drug fiend she resembled and felt like upon waking days ago. She tongued the inside of her cheek. It no longer tasted of copper, and the savaged tissue had smoothed over. Her mutilated cheek would remain scarred though, due to years of brutally being torn by teeth.

_:C__LANG CLANG CLANG:_ Dr. Mao slapped the bars with his clipboard. "It's time to clothe your grotesque body," he said, pushing her black suit through the cell bars. "Since Zarbon has left you in my care and has gone off on an assignment, he has left me with the responsibility to report your progress to Lord Frieza. I have informed our lord that you are ready to join the ranks. Lord Frieza wants you for a mission. Seems today is your big début," Mao boasted, as if she were his own child, and this was to be her 'coming out' party. Bulma just stared at the stubby creature,seething with fury. She was a predator lying in wait. The old lech was eyeing her naked frame, trying to find flaws. He was trying to pull off an air of disgust, but having on more than one occasion caught the derelict groping her presumably-unconscious frame, she knew better. He was like all the others on this ship, a _bastard_.

Bulma began to dress as a figure admitted itself into the med bay unnoticed. "Oh my, Zarbon's little pet has _matured_ after all these years." Bulma froze for a moment, then continued to don her suit, and locked eye with the white lizard just outside of her cell. Frieza motioned toward the door, and Mao complied by opening it. He was merely inches away from her. He reached out one of his hands and took a lock of her blue hair in his hand, slowly smoothing it in between his thumb and forefinger. "What a shame that your hair didn't retain that beautiful shade of purple. Oh well, no matter," he said, dropping his hand from her hair. "I trust Dr. Mao has informed you that you are to go on a mission?" he said, glancing to Mao then back to her, one side of his mouth upturned into a halfway-sadistic smile.

Bulma was closing up the front of her body suit when another presence made itself known. She looked up as Frieza turned to greet the newcomer. "Ah, Vegeta,nice of you to join us," rasped Frieza lazily. He'dbeen becomingbored too soon, and his spirit brightened at the new promise of more entertainment with Vegeta's arrival.

Vegeta walked over to Frieza regally. He bowed at the waist, with his arm over his chest in respect. "Lord Frieza."

"Monkey,this Zarbon's pet human. Pet, Monkey." Frieza looked at each as he introduced the pair as he saw proper. Vegeta remained, as always, stoic in his demeanor. "I understand that you have a mission for me?" he spoke, bordering indignant.

Frieza eyed Vegeta with his red eyes, showing just a hint of distaste, and then it changed to amusement. "Yes, and you are to take her with you."

Vegeta looked at Bulma disapprovingly, and returned his gaze to Frieza. He cocked his brow, but didn't show any other negative response. "_Her,_ Lord Frieza?"

It was all the lizard could do to hide his mirth from exploding to the surface. "What is it, Monkey? Do you have a problem? You are only to observe and gauge her efficiency. I haven't set a timeframe I want this task completed by, for this is her pilot mission. You will be going to Planet Idznak. The mission details will be uploaded to your scouter, and to the ship you'll be taking."

During the conversation that she was merely a witness to, Bulma's fists were clenched, and her nails were biting into her palms. She claimed the tender flesh of her inner cheek in vice-like grip between her molars in an attempt to ebb her anger. Her eyes blazed with a wrath to consume all. She was bent on reigning herself in. She didn't come this far to blow it and die now.

Vegeta sensed her discomfort and unease. He took a fleeting glace at the woman. Her face was a cold, diamond-hard mask of obvious hate. He could have sworn he saw the muscles in her bottom jaw shudder. "You have one hour before departure." Frieza again reached for Bulma's hair, and gave it a slow, soft caress. "Remember, Vegeta, she's your responsibility. One fine hair hurt on her head…" He pulled his hand from Bulma, taking a stray hair with it. He wrapped the hair around his forefinger, stretched it with the aid of his other hand, and then snapped it with a musical _tink_. "And yours will roll," he said in a low, faintly-audible, airy breath. With that said, he smiled grimly at them both, and then left.

Halfway-dressed, Bulma grabbed Dr. Mao by the throat. He had no chance to utter a sound. In a smooth, fluid motion, she yanked his head from the pudgy prick's neck. She had done it cleanly, as to keep his blood from tainting her. He lay on the immaculate, metal surface on the floor, his blood making a halo of gore around him. "Bastard..." she whispered as her parting word to the dead.

Bulma had her temper momentarily sated. A tiny smile curled a corner of her mouth. Her eyes shifted from the heap of flesh on the floor to Vegeta. He regarded her with a 'What? Do-you-want-me-to-give-you-a-cookie?' look. "You have just signed your own death warrant, stupid bitch. You just saved me babysitting duty. I guess I should say thanks," Vegeta said smugly, arms crossed, eyes closed, shaking his head in mirth.

"Oh, really? Are you going to tattle on me? Pussy! Bowing and scraping." She shook her head in disgust. "Besides, I'm too valuable for Frieza to kill me now," Bulma said, brows coming together in a 'V'.

"WHAT! What you _are_ is an overly expensive piece of ass. When Frieza gets bored of this farce, all you'll become is the ship's harem fodder. Then, I'll be there to watch as you fall, as the ranks, one after the other, have their turn with you, Frieza's Little Bitch," Vegeta huffed, seemingly unshaken by her brashness.

"Excuse me? Please don't project your fantasies on me. I know what your problem is. The short, little homophobic is in denial."

They stared each other down, like two wolves fighting for alpha, in an unspoken challenge,neither looking away, sizing each other up, both wanting to prove their dominance.

"I don't like men,crazy female," Vegeta spoke first, in a low,deadpan voice.

"And I'm not a whore,arrogant Jerk," Bulma returned in the same tone. Both conceded in the staring match. "Let's just get this over with," Bulma said with a conceding sigh. They both left for the hanger bay.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bend. I will not break. Chapter 5 - So. This is "it"?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. Has references to molestation and homosexuality. If you become offended by jokes, name calling, and etc... in such topics. DO NOT READ. I have nothing against anyone of the alternate lifestyle; I actually condone it.  
><strong>**-Science/Medical Wing, Med Bay-  
><strong>Bulma awoke to a vaguely noticeable burn in her veins and the sterile yet stinging smell of regeneration fluid. All too familiar it would seem. It was comforting. Soon she would have full use of all her _strengths_. She was chemically hindered by a suppressant prior to entering the hyper sleep cell on Asorna. She felt complete again as compared to the half living drug fiend she resembled and felt like upon waking days ago. She tongued the inside of her cheek. It no longer tasted of copper and the savaged tissue had smoothed over. Her mutilated cheek would remain scarred due to years of brutally being torn by teeth.

_: CLANG CLANG CLANG:_ Dr. Mao slapped the bars with his clipboard. "It's ime to clothe your grotesque body." He said pushing her black suit through the cell bars. "Since Zarbon has left you in my care and has gone off on an assignment, he has left me with the responsibility to report your progress to Lord Frieza. I have informed our lord that you are ready to join the ranks. Lord Frieza wants you for a mission. Seems today is your big début." Mao boasted as if she was his own child and this was to be her 'coming out' party. Bulma just stared at the stubby creature with seething fury. She was a predator lying in wait. The old lech was eyeing her naked frame trying to find flaws. He was trying to put off an air of disgust in his features, but having on more than one occasion caught the derelict groping her presumably unconscious frame she knew better. He was like all others on this ship, a _bastard_.

Bulma began to dress as a figure admitted itself into the med bay unnoticed. "Oh my, Zarbon's little pet has _matured_ after all these years." Bulma froze for a moment then continued to don her suit and locked eye with the whit lizard just outside of her cell. Frieza motion toward the door and Mao complied by opening it. He was merely inches away from her. He reached out one of his hands and took a lock of her blue hair in his hand slowly smoothing it in between his thumb and forefinger. "What a shame that your hair didn't retain that beautiful shade of purple. Oh well, no matter." He said dropping his hand from her hair. "I trust Dr. Mao has informed you that you are to go on mission?" He said glancing to Mao then back to her one side of his mouth upturned into a halfway sadistic smile.

Bulma was closing up the front of her body suit when another presence made itself known. She looked up as Frieza turned to greet the newcomer. "Ah, Vegeta. Nice of you to join us." Rasped Frieza lazily. He was too soon becoming bored and his spirit was brightening at the new promise of more entertainment with Vegeta arrival.

Vegeta walked over to Frieza regally. He bowed at the waist with his arm over his chest in respect. "Lord Frieza." "Monkey. This Zarbon's pet human. Pet, Monkey." Frieza looked at each as he introduced the pair as he saw proper. Vegeta remained as always stoic in his demeanor. "I understand that you have a mission for me?" He spoke bordering indigence.

Frieza eyed Vegeta with his red eyes showing just a hint of distaste and then it changed to amusement. "Yes and you are to take her with you."  
>Vegeta looked at Bulma disapprovingly and returned his gaze to Frieza. He cocked his brow but didn't show any other negative response. "<em>Her,<em> Lord Frieza?"

It was all the lizard could do to hide his mirth from exploding to the surface. "What is it, Monkey? Do you have a problem? You are only to observe and gauge her efficiency. I haven't set a time frame I want this task completed for this is her pilot mission. You will be going to Planet Idznak. The mission details will be uploaded to your scouter and to the ship you'll be taking."

During the conversation that she was merely a witness, Bulma's fists were clinched and her nails were biting into her palm. She claimed the tender flesh of her inner cheek in vice like grip between her molars in an attempt to ebb her anger. Her eyes blazed with a wrath to consume all. She was bent on reigning herself in. She didn't come this far to blow it and die now.

Vegeta sensed her discomfort and unease. He took a fleeting glace to the woman. Her face was cold diamond hard mask of obvious hate. He would have sworn he saw the muscles in her bottom jaw shudder. "You have one hour before departure." Frieza again reached for Bulma's hair and gave it a slow soft caress. "Remember, Vegeta, she's your responsibility. One fine hair hurt on her head." He pulled his hand from Bulma taking a stray hair with it. He wrapped the hair around his forefinger, stretched it with the aid of his other hand, and then snapped it with a musical _tink_. "...And yours will roll." He said in a low faintly audible airy breath. With that said he smiled grimly at both and then left.

Halfway dressed Bulma grabbed Dr. Mao by the throat. He had no chance to utter a sound. In a smooth fluid motion yanked it from the pudgy prick's neck. She had done it cleanly as to keep his blood from tainting her. He lay on the immaculate metal surface on the floor, his blood making a halo of gore around him. "Bastard..." She whispered as her parting words to the dead.

Bulma had her temper momentarily sated. A tiny smile curled a corner of her mouth. Her eyes shifted from the heap of flesh on the floor to Vegeta. He regarded her with a 'what-do-you-want-me-to-give-you-a-cookie' look. "You have just signed your own death warrant, stupid bitch. You just saved me babysitting duty. I guess I should say thanks." Vegeta said smugly, arms crossed, eyes closed shaking his head in mirth.

"Oh, really? Are you going to tattle on me? Pussy! Bowing and scraping." She shook he head in disgust. "Besides I'm too valuable for Frieza to kill me now." Bulma said, brows coming together in a 'V'.

"WHAT! What you _are_ is an overly expensive piece of ass. When Frieza gets bored of this farce all you'll become is the ships harem fodder. Then I'll be there to watch as you fall as the ranks, one after the other, have their turn with you, Frieza's little bitch." Vegeta huffed seemingly unshaken by her brashness.

"Excuse me! Please don't project your fantasies on me. I know what your problem is. The short little homophobic is in denial?"

They stared each other down, like two wolves fighting for alpha, in an unspoken challenge. Neither looking away, sizing each other up, both wanting to prove their dominance.

"I don't like men. Crazy female." Vegeta spoke first in a low dead pan voice. "And I'm not a whore. Arrogant Jerk." Bulma returned in the same tone. Both conceded in the staring match. "Let's just get this over with." Bulma said with a conceding sigh. They both left for the hanger bay.  
><span><strong>Bend. I <strong>**W****ill ****N****ot ****B****reak. Chapter ****5**** – ****It'sO****ff to ****W****or****k**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama. **

**WARNINGS: ****May contain swearing, gore/mutilation, sex****,**** and references to sex. This should not be read by anyone ****sensitive****.  
><strong>**-thought-  
>"verbal speech"<br>(mental speech)**

**-A Week Later, Planet Idznak-**

It had been five hours since their arrival on the wasteland of a planet that was referred to by the locals as Idznak. It was a rather small planet, with mostly rocky terrain and sporadic jungles. The locals, short stubby monkey-like creatures with skull heads, were fairly weak, and lacked the ability to use ki attacks.

–Reminds me of a certain prince I know. Could I kill him, then tell Frieza it was hard for me to discern a difference?- she chuckled mentally to herself. Then she glared in his direction with a smile on her face.

This made their, or should I say _her_ purging mission, way too easy. Her counterpart was ordered to just sit back and watch.

She was new to this, but she took to the task like she had been born with the lust to kill. Years ago, she wouldn't have been able to stomach these killings. Now,it was just a means to an end to accomplish her goal. Murder was a most perishable sin, but if she could kill Frieza, she would go to hell with a smile on her face. 

"Onna,stop ogling me and get back to work," Vegeta said from his seated position atop a rock, head tilted forward, eyes glaring. His arms were crossed over his chest,with one leg bent atop the rock, the other extended down its face. She growled in her throat, sighed, and then chuckled, remembering her previous thought.

"Something funny?" he growled out. 

She laughed lightly, continuing her chore as she responded, "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you were planning on taking up residence here," She cocked an eyebrow in mirth, "seeing as you would fit right in." He hmphed, and grumbled something under his breath about baka onnas and their useless mouths. She giggled under her breath, and then took to the sky in search of more of her quarry.

Vegeta watched the bane of his existence take off. "I'm going to kill her by the end of this mission," he said to himself, and then took off after her.

**-Two Weeks Later, Planet Idznak-  
><strong>Two weeks had passed, and Vegeta made his reports to the flagship every few days as their superior had directed. All the time they had been there, Bulma had only used ki attacks and martial arts. Her mental talents she decided to keep to herself until they were needed. Shortly after their arrival,they'd received a timeline of one standard month to complete the mission. The planet was now clear, and they were two weeks ahead of schedule. All they were doing was waiting for a confirmation of completion. From there, they would be told to return, or sent ahead on another mission.

He was impressed with her. It wasn't something that he was about to admit to _her_. –If only she was stronger. Then… W-What the hell? Where did that thought come from?- He glared at her as if she put the thought there herself.

**-Frieza's Flagship-  
><strong>"Zarbon? Have a message sent to Vegeta, and tell the monkey that I have a mission for him and our little pet. Upload these coordinates to his ship,' Frieza said, pressing a few buttons on his hover chair to send the destination coordinates to Zarbon's scouter.

Zarbon swallowed hard before his spoke. "The mission is on Chikyuu, Sire?"

"No, Zarbon,the mission is Chikyuu." Frieza gave a self-satisfied smile, and chuckled evilly.

Planet Idznak/Idznak Locals - Reference to the PS Game "SkullMonkeys"  
>Short Chapter, I know. More to come,promise.<br>-Lexylou


	7. Chapter 6

**Bend. I ****W****ill ****N****ot ****B****reak. Chapter ****6**** - End of ****H****ate****,**** Beginning of ****T****ensio****n**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama. **

**WARNINGS: ****May contain swearing, gore/mutilation, sex and references to sex. This should not be read by anyone ****sensitive****.**

**-thought-  
>"verbal speech"<br>(mental speech)**

**- Planet Idznak-**

Vegeta was at the console of the ship retrieving a message that had been sent with their new mission destination and details. –Great,another babysitting job.- he thought to himself, before closing the screen and going in search of the bitch. He exited the ship and located the woman's ki. She was sitting on a large rock overlooking a fire a hundred meters from the ship.

He flew over, and landed beside her. "We'll be leaving tomorrow. We've got a mission on a planet called Chikyuu. Have you heard of it?" She shook her head in a silent negative. "It seems we will be there to gather intel and observe," he continued.

"Observe? Is that all you do? I was briefly under the impression that you were a warrior," Bulma chided, trying to get a rise out of him. As always, it worked. 

"Well, if we actually had anything worthy of my skills and talents, I would oblige. But as it stands, there's nothing here worthy, so I'll let my _underling_ take care of it," he sneered at her, knowing she was about to blow in three-two-one.

As if on cue, she blew. "Underling? I don't work for you. If anyone is the underling, it's _you_,seeing as Frieza didn't find you competent enough to participate." She smiled in smug victory.

"Watch your tongue, bitch, before I snatch it from your skull!" he bellowed. His tail had released itself from his waist, with the hairs raised in agitation. He quickly calmed himself,realizing that it was just her, and she just wanted to bait him into a fight. They had grown to tolerate each other in the past few weeks. Both knew that his threats were empty, but he wasn't about to let her get away with her snide comments. His pride wouldn't allow it. "We both know that you don't need your tongue in this line of work. Besides, I'd be doing the universe a favor by sparing it your endless prattle," he smirked, knowing that this was not the end, and she would not give up the last word.

However, this time he was wrong. She just stuck her tongue out to mock him. She mocked him, and it seemed she dared him with the small appendage to make good on his threat. She retracted her tongue into her mouth, and continued to stare at the fire in awkward silence. Vegeta noticed that she was unusually quiet, and had been since the purge was complete. He figured it was her way of unwinding. He left her to her thoughts, and went hunting.

Bulma looked down at herself. She had yet to clean herself of the blood and grime left on her skin upon completing today's final massacre. She took in a final breath of the salt and rusted-iron scent of blood mixed with the cold night air, then took to the sky towards the ship to get clean.

Vegeta had found some sport in one of the close by jungles of this Kami-forsaken, weak planet. He sat in a tree of the dense canopy searching for signs of life. He licked his lips in anticipation. –Finally, something to stir my blood- he thought. He had been so tied up with his duties of supervising the woman that he'd had little or no chance to exercise his warrior instincts. _:R__ustle:_ He heard it. There was movement below, and low, grunting noises coming from a yet to be describable creature. He saw it. It was some kind of six-legged pig creature.

–This will do- he thought. The beast was big enough to satisfy his enormous saiyan appetite. –Will the female require food? Wha- Not again. There's food on the ship. The bitch can fend for herself.- Lately, he would find his thoughts drifting back to her, other than just compiling a list of snide remarks, putdowns and comebacks. He did not care about her. Beyond making sure she got her mission completed alive or feel Frieza's wrath, she was not his concern.

He shook his head of all thoughts of the onna, and focused on feeding his hunger and his need for sport. He readied his body to spring. He coiled himself like some grand cat. Then, he pounced, toppling his prey to the ground. The beast let out a string of shrill screams. Then there was silence, that was followed a liquid crunch.

Bulma made it to her quarters to strip her bloodied bodysuit. She grabbed a towel from her drawer, as well as fresh clothes, then left her room for the bathing chamber. –Might as well shower while his-royal-hind-ass is out monkeying around, or whatever he does at all hours of the night,- she thought, as she let the shower send its cleansing water over her body. She basked in the warm comfort, as red trails ran towards her feet. She stood under the pelting stream until the water that circled the drain faded from a translucent scarlet to clear. She then began to lather, and foamy suds replaced the miniature bloody rivers that outlined her figure.

Vegeta was still drunk from the hunt when he entered the ship with a shower in mind. He opened the door to the bathing chamber to find the paramour of his self-denied thoughts. He froze, mesmerized, as he gazed at her vaguely steam-veiled body as she rubbed down with soap. Bulma didn't notice the intrusion, due to being lost in her own comfort. Vegeta shook himself out of his daze lest he get caught and quickly left for his own chambers, cursing obscenities to himself the whole way.

Bulma found herself thinking about _him_. She imagined how he would look once he shed his clothing. -How would he feel against my skin?- She cupped one breast, and slowly squeezed her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand slowly moved across her navel, and to the top of her pale blue curls. She slowly stroked one of her most sensitive places, and gradually increased her rhythm. She pictured his engorged tip briskly stroking her,begging for entry. She took him by the baseand gently pulled forward, allowing him access. His shaft pushed her inner walls apart as he thrust into her. He gathered into a fast-paced rhythm, send bolts of pleasure throughout her body.

Her muscles tensed in her stomach, as her inner muscles spasmed around her digits as she quickly lost her ability to stand. She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan, for surely he would hear. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. She picked herself up, rinsed off, and retrieved her towel from a nearby hook. She exited the shower, and the water turned off automatically. She pressed the cleansing setting for the shower, hoping it would remove any traces of her remaining _scent_. He would surely use this against her upon their next encounter. –Damn, I've been alone with him way too long. Why think about him that way? He's an asshole. Correction, "The Prince of Assholes"!- Bulma huffed a sigh, dressed, and then left for her quarters to unloadthose thoughts from her mind.

The next morning, Bulma and Vegeta met on the bridge for takeoff. They left behind Idznak, and continued onto the planet Chikyuu. They would arrive at their destination in a little under a month.

Vegeta had taken a shower later that night, after he was sure the coast was clear and the woman was nowhere in sight. He'd smelled it,a scent that should not have been there, and the woman had made a failed attempt to cover it up. His sense of smell was too developed for chemicals to drown out such a potent smell. –Damn it. The onna's in heat. FUCK! Fuck you, Frieza! I know that bastard had a hand in this. This was one of the reasons that, until recently, there were no female soldiers in Frieza's ranks.-

Another thing being he had heard Frieza manipulated her DNA to try to make her into a more powerful soldier by heightening her strengths and senses. What he didn't count on was awaking the human's dormant instincts and animalistic traits. –Yep,make her a little bit stronger, give her a tail, and call her saiyan. Kuso,she's NOT a saiyan. She's a bitchy, worthless pain in the ass!- he mentally scolded himself. He glanced briefly at his companion on the bridge. -I'll be glad when this shit is over. What I wouldn't give for a space pod right now.-

Idznak – from the PlayStation Game "SkullMonkeys"


	8. Chapter 7

**Bend. I ****W****ill ****N****ot ****B****reak. Chapter ****7**** – Dreams vs. Reality**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA. **

**WARNINGS: ****This story may contain swearing, gore/mutilation, sex and references to ****sex. This story should ****not be read by anyone ****sensitive****.**

-thought- "verbal speech" (mental speech)

**-Dream Sequence-**

"Come on, little one," the woman said sweetly to a small being as she ushered him into the cell. The child was fear-stricken, and for good reason. These scientists… these people… if that is what you would call them… they were perverse,as was their science.

"You have been given a task. You have to…" the voice of one of the sleazy scientists hissed.

"NO! I WON'T do it!" Bulma shouted, with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"You will… sooner… or _later_." Bulma knew the last word had a double meaning. He would be back.

Here she sat in a corner of her darkened cell, horrified at what they wanted her to do. She looked to other side of her cell to see the small, crumpled, and shivering form huddled in the opposite corner. They had brought the almost childlike being in shortly before they gave her directions on what they expected her to do. –I can't… I won't do that. - She thought back on her parents, and how she had killed them to spare them from the tortures of Frieza's men. Not one day passed where she wasn't haunted by that memory. They, those monsters, wanted her to kill this child, and it seemed all too familiar. Not just kill, but torture… and enjoy it. That was the lesson they wanted to teach.

Several hours later, the scientist came back to find the child alive. She couldn't do it. "This is very disappointing, you know. We really didn't want to do this, but you have forced our hand," the scientist said with fake regret. Dr. Roe was his name. Other personnel began shuffling in, locking the door behind them, and Dr. Roe gazed at her from the other side of the door. They brought in equipment and tools. It was then Bulma knew what they would do. They took her arms and beat her relentlessly. Bulma hoped death would find her. –Is my revenge worth this pain and horror? Brother, I'm just not strong enough.- She was lost in her self-pity. They injected her with the paralyzing agent they used on her many times before to make sure she witnessed all of their tortures and savage sights,things that would make even the most seasoned murderersclench their eyes closed.

They strung the wailing child up from the ceiling by hooks piecing through the wrists. She hoped the child would have a quick death. –Did I really think that? No! I want the child to live… a life free of pain. But death would be better than this.- The only response Bulma had was her tears, and even they were silent. –NO! No child should have to endure this!- Something within her snapped, and she was filled with rage. With every outcry from the child, and every drop of blood that echoed in her ears, her rage grew. As the hate, anger, and lust for murder burned through her veins, she found she was able to move. She palmed one of the tools those bastards were using on the child, and then killed the light. When the auxiliary lights came on, all of the room's other occupants were dead, including the child. She killed the others out of hate, and the child out of mercy. The child would suffer no more.

Dr. Roe smiled in satisfaction. "It looks like, regardless, the lesson is still learned," Dr. Marrow chuckled out in low tones, until bursting into full-fledged laughter.

Bulma walked up to the door. Her hand shot out in attempt to grip his throat. He stood there, just out of her reach. Roe gazed at the sight before him. There before him she stood, her arm outstretched, her hand cupped around an invisible neck. She couldn't harm him, for the room she was in repressed her ki. He knew he was safe, and this made him all the cockier. She wanted to kill him so badly. The lust for his death was very strong. She pictured peeling his skin from his flesh slowly as she rejoiced in his screams. She was so caught up in her reverie that she failed to see what was happening in front of her. Her imaginings were actually happening. She was finally shaken out of her thoughts by shrill howls of agony. She looked down to see a writhing, bloody, skinless heap. The howls echoed off the walls and pierced her ears.

Her eyelids slowly raised, and revealed her darkened room on the ship. Her eyes scanned the room, as they always did after sleeping. They continued roving until they came to rest on the ship's only other occupant leaning against the wall near her bed.

"Do you often make it your business to spy on people while they sleep? I knew you were a degenerate, but a perverttoo?" She knew he wouldn't be here unless it was important, since he had made a point to stay as far from her as possible since they left Idznak two weeks prior. When she spoke, he raised his gaze to hers, and she saw something flicker in his eyes for a moment before it disappeared. He said nothing as he stared back at her. "Well… what do you want?"

He walked over to her bed, took her face in both of his hands, before laying his lips upon hers in an impassioned kiss. She was so shocked it took her a moment to respond. She was flooded with the warmth of his body. His hands left her face to explore her body. They soon became restless, as they searched out how to free her body from the confining bodysuit. Once she was freed, he wasted no time in removing his own clothing. They met each other in a humid embrace that continued well into the night.

**-End Dream Sequence-**

Bulma was headed for the bridge to check on their location and approximation to Chikyuu. She'd been having those kinds of dreams about her shipmate for weeks now. –When will this torment end?- The bridge was empty. She breathed out in relief. She proceeded to the navigational controls, and began to calculate how long until their arrival.

"It will be another week," the voice said deadpan behind her. She had no doubt about whom it was. She turned to face him, and as she expected, his arms were crossed over his chest as he stood there scowling. She turned back to the console to finish her calculations. –Hmm,what do you know? He was right. According to the computer's old parameters, that is.-

"You're off by a day, but if you didn't factor in the new conversion for the upgraded propulsion system, you would have come up with a standard week." She walked past him. "But being as strong as you are, I can see where it would leave you little room for comprehensible thought," she said as she started down the hall.

She soon found herself pinned to the wall by her neck, the metal plating buckling around her. "Don't think that a beating from Frieza wouldn't be worth ending your life." She was unable to reply due to his firm grip on her neck, and the blow had knocked out all the air in her lungs. Normally, he would have shrugged off her comments and returned his own, but he was overcome with anger, pent-up tension, and her enticing scent. He was lost between murder and lust. Her commentary was the last crack in his resolve. He couldn't help himself, as the animal side of him won out against rational thought.

Then he heard her. (Not yet… I can't let him kill me. I must destroy Frieza!) He began to loosen his grip in shock. No sooner had she uttered her mental statement and felt the pressure lighten on her throat, when she used her mental tendrils to slam him into the opposite wall, denting it in the process.

"Frieza doesn't know of your mental powers, does he?" he smirked, a little amused that she had taken advantage of his lowered guard.

"He knows whatever you have told him!" she spat at the man she had mentally pinned to the wall.

"I have told him that you have completed your mission.That is all."

He remained prone to the wall as she pondered. –Why would he withhold such information from Frieza?- "Men will say anything when they are at the mercy of someone else," she smirked.

"Onna, do you honestly think you have me here on your own will alone? I am pinned because I allow it. I want you to see the truth in what I say. Onna, you're strong, but not strong enough," he sneered, stepping up to her, pushing her back up against the wall. Their faces were so close she could feel the heat from his breath fan across her lips. His eyes were burning her from the inside out. Roughly, he took her lips in a searing kiss. She immediately responded with equal fervor.

She didn't know when or how they got to his room. It wasn't until he broke the kiss that they were no longer standing in the hallway. He had been tugging at her bodysuit in an attempt to remove it. She looked down at her suit, and realized that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to get it off without her help. She looked up at him to see his chest was now bare, and smiled. She ran her finger down her front, past her navel, and it parted under her touch. She did the same with her gloves around herwrists and her boots around her calves. He was curious about her suit until her skin was exposed. When she was completely bare before him, he visually took her in. He traced her every curve with the tips of his fingers.

He was driving her crazy. –Two can play that game- she thought, as his fingers reached her lips. She took one into her mouth and sucked gently. This earned her a low rumble from his chest. She licked the tip of his finger before releasing it.

–What a little devil she is, and yet, she looks so innocent- He dismissed that thought, and bent down to reclaim her lips. He arched his eyebrow momentarily in surprise when he felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip, asking for entry. He admitted her, and their tongues battled for dominance. He trailed his kiss from her lips, down her chin, and across her jawline to her ear, where he sucked tenderly on her earlobe.

Bulma shudderedat the feelings he was instilling in her. She ran her hand down his sculpted chest, down his abs, until she reached her prize. She took him into her hand, stroking him firmly. He made a pleased growl in the back of his throat, as he slowly thrust his hips into her hand. His mouth traveled down her neck, licking along the way until he reached her shoulder, where he began to lick and nip lightly. This spurred her on to move his tip to her entrance. She used the tip of him to massage her most sensitive spot up and down. He lightly pinched her with his teeth, letting her know that he was getting impatient.

This ignited something inside of her. The combination of his bite, and the slick head of his member massaging her clit, caused her to buck her hips. When she bucked her hips, he seized his opportunity, and submerged himself in her slick warmth. The sensation almost pushed him to mark her.He released her shoulder and took her lips. However, he couldn't control his tail, as it slithered across her abdomen and wrapped itself around her waist. She gasped, and they both froze, and then slowly they moved together. The slow pace turned into a fast, frantic rhythm, and soon they were pawing at one another, desperate to touch every inch of each other.

Her legs locked around his hips, she wanted all of him inside her, and as deep as she could have him. He felt her clench her stomach muscles, causing her inner walls to squeeze him, and he thought she would soon climax, but the smile on her face to him otherwise. That sensation alone nearly caused him to topple over the edge. It was close.They were matching one another stroke for stroke. He felt all of her muscles seize as tremors ran through her body. He felt her insides tighten and squeeze his shaft as her walls fluttered and spasmed around his groin. Her climax triggered his release, causing him to spill his warmth inside of her. She felt him harden, and again he took her into bliss. He laid there resting atop her panting body while listening to the pounding of her heart, noticing it was in time with his own. He rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. He listened intently to the slowing beat of her heart as it lulled him to sleep. She was now resting on his chest, thinking a mile a minute about what had just happened.

Once she was certain he was asleep, she gathered up her clothing and left his room to return to hers. She entered her quarters, dumped her clothes on the floor, and then got into bed, shrugging under her covers. She laid there flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking on the night's events. Try as she might, she could fight it no more, and sleep took her into darkness of a dreamless rest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bend. I ****W****ill ****N****ot ****B****reak. Chapter ****8– ****Forgetting****,**** and Digging ****U****p the ****P****as****t**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT. ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA. **

**WARNINGS: ****This story may contain swearing, gore/mutilation, sex and references to**** sex. This story should**** not be read by anyone**** sensitive****.  
><strong>

**-thought-**

**"verbal speech"**

**(mental speech)**

**-Vegeta's Room-**

He awoke and looked around his room, noting the absence of another warm body in his bed. The only evidence that she had ever been there was her still-lingering scent on his bedding and his person. He breathed it in deeply to savor it. He looked again to the empty space in his bed that she had once occupied. –It's just as well,- he thought, as he hoped out of bed to shower. He had almost regretted not marking her as his, but it was just a fleeting thought. Her smell was intoxicating and covering his skin.It did little to curb his hunger for her.

**-Bulma's Room-  
><strong>She stretched her limbs as she clenched her jaw to stifle a yawn. She was feeling the effects of the previous night, with the dull ache in her body as a reminder. She knew it would never work. She didn't want any kind of relationship. -It was a onetime thing, right?- She blinked back her blurry vision and got out of bed, not bothering to take her sheet along with her. She was alone, or so she thought,until she saw _him_ smirking at her in all her glory while leaning against her wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, does my presence bother you? That didn't seem to be a problem last night," he sneered with mirth.

"I came to my room to be alone, and then I wake up and find _you_ here," she growled out. He was in her territory now, and she was already on the defensive after noticing his presence.

"Woman, I only came here to ask you a question." His smirk disappeared, and his face took on a serious expression.

"A question?" she asked in innocent curiosity. He had her attention.

"Yes." His face remained as stone.

"Okay?" Her brain zipped through all of the possible questions he could ask her.

"Are you using some form of hormone suppressant to deter conception?" His stoic façade almost gave way as he saw her jaw drop so fast he was sure it would unhinge itself. It was priceless. Just as soon as her shock wore off, he could see her anger begin to boil to the surface. He couldn't hold it together any longer, and his laughter rolled forth in roaring waves. She was about to blow in three-tw—

"IS THAT ALL, YOU JERK? Let me get back to you in a few weeks, and then I'll let you know if you knocked me up or not!" Her state of undress was forgotten. She was beyond pissed, but what did she expect from this self-loving asshole?

All laughter stopped, and he only made a choking sound in the back of his throat. "Onna?" he said with half anger, and half something else that sounded kind of like fear.

"You don't have anything to worry about! Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" she said, using her mental tendrils to launch him out the door, then slamming it closed.

He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his head. She had actually managed to hurt him that time. He knew she would be fuming for the next week over his comment. –It looks like I'll be spending most of my time in the training room,if nothing else but to prevent hearing loss.- With that thought, he headed for his refuge.

-A Week Later-  
>During this week's time, they would see each other several times each day. The first few days, Vegeta thought it best to leave her alone. As time went on, he would try and goad her into an argument, but to no avail. She hadn't spoken a word to him since she threw him out of her room. He could tell she was still pissed, for this was the longest while in his presence she was silent. Not only did she refuse to speak to him, but she refused to acknowledge his existence all together. Now it was starting to piss him off. At first, he was glad because he didn't have to hear her bitch. –How dare she ignore me!- He actually missed her voice. Then, one day out of the blue, she acted as if nothing had happened between them. Vegeta didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed. For now, he would follow her example and pretend like nothing had happened. <p>

The computerized voice brought both Vegeta and Bulma to attention. _*PLANET ON APPROACH. ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL ON PLANET CHIKYUU __IS__ 35.08 MINUTES*_ They locked eyes for a moment. Bulma tore her eyes from Vegeta's gaze, stood, and left the control room to her room, to ready herself for the coming mission before returning to the bridge/control room. Bulma peered out the window on the bridge. The blue, green, and white planet came into view. She gasped. Vegeta looked over at herresponse to the sight.

"That planet… It can't be." She stumbled with her words, but she could care less, for she was in a state of shock. "This is Chikyuu? But it looks like…" she said to herself.

"Yes, it's Chikyuu." Vegeta was confused by her behavior. "Where did you think we were going?" He almost laughed, but the shock written on her face was eerie.

Soon after landing, they were on the surface, and again Bulma was deathly quiet. The planet looked as if it may have been beautiful and full of life once. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on in her head. "What's wrong with you, woman? " He was aggravated with her, and couldn't stop from voicing his distaste.

"…my planet… Earth… ruined," she mumbled, and only a few of her words were intelligible.

"You're not making any sense." He was really starting to lose his patience with her.

"This is my planet! It's called Earth," Bulma said, with a voice full of pain. He knew that pain. He knew it firsthand. Then he took to the sky, and she followed shortly after. He looked back at her from time to time to make sure she was coming. He was glad that this was a reconnaissance mission. She could sit this one out for the most part. Part of him wanted to comfort her and take her into his arms. The other part of him wanted to slap her, and bring her back to face reality. He decided that he would say nothing for now.

They would soon enter what used to be Bulma's old hometown, West City. Bulma stopped midflight.Something had caught her eye, and she was staring intently. She flew to an old, dilapidated building that somewhat resembled a giant dome. She hovered in the air just in front of the old, crumbling building. Vegeta, noticing Bulma had stopped, circled back and flew to her side.

"What-" It was the only thing he could get out before she cut him off. "It was my home," she said somberly.

"Were you a princess?" 

"No, but I was the richest little girl on the planet. I was nine when Zarbon found me here…" She trailed off, as if fearing some kind of admission.

"What of your family?" he asked in earnest.

"Zarbon… my emwi… is my only family now," she responded sadly.

"So, you and Zarbon are…" He didn't want to finish the sentence. Something in his chest hurt at the thought that she belonged to someone else.

"Brother and Sister. Emwi is brother, and Suri is sister," she admitted to him.

"Did Zarbon kill your family?" Since she was talking to him now, he tried to keep it that way with asking any question he could think of, but asking this one, he wished he could take it back once it was asked, after seeing the look on her face it caused.

"No,my mother and father weren't killed… They were murdered," she said.Each word she spoke more quietly than the last. Had Vegeta not had his saiyan hearing, he would have missed the last word. Before he could ask who murdered her parents, she answered his unspoken question. "I murdered them." She nearly broke into sobs.


	10. Chapter 9

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER ****9**** – FORCED TO LIVE A NIGHTMAR****E**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain ****n****udity, ****s****exual ****t****hemes, ****v****iolence/****g****ore, ****s****trong ****l****anguage, ****and i****deologically ****s****ensitive ****themes****.**

**-thought****- "****verbal speech****" (****mental speech)**

**-Chapter ****8**** Snippet-**

"Did Zarbon kill your family?" Since she was talking to him now, he tried to keep it that way with asking any question he could think of, but asking this one, he wished he could take it back once it was asked, after seeing the look on her face it caused.

"No,my mother and father weren't killed… They were murdered," she said.Each word she spoke more quietly than the last. Had Vegeta not had his saiyan hearing, he would have missed the last word. Before he could ask who murdered her parents, she answered his unspoken question. "I murdered them." She nearly broke into sobs.

**-Planet Chikyuu, Earth-**

"My scouter is picking up several ki's in that direction," she said, pointing to a mountain range behind the city limits. She seemed to shut off all that she was feeling before. Her mind was solely 'on the job.' Then, she took off full speed in the said direction. He said nothing, and followed her. They had a job to do. He was glad the rational side of her brain decided to take over so that they could complete what they were sent to do, and leave. The ki's were located inside the mountain, and that's when they discovered the cave entrance and found their way inside.

They found that the ki's they had been tracking belonged to human survivors. The survivors were nervous of the newcomers at first, but once they saw that they looked to be human, their tension eased minutely. "What do you want?" one of the male humans inquired.

Before they could answer, another voice broke forth. "Bulma?" Bulma snapped her head in the direction of her name. Her name she had heard by only one soul in eleven years, and even he didn't call her by her name often, her emwi, Zarbon. She stood there silently, and stared at the man. Vegeta could see that she recognized the little man. He felt something knot in his stomach at seeing the relationship between them.

"Bulma, I knew it was you!" the planet local exclaimed as he ran up to her. He was rather short, even compared to her, and bald, with six burn scars on his forehead. "Bulma, it's me, Krillin. We used to play together when we were kids. No one knew what happened to you after Frieza's men took over the planet and your parents were found dead." Krillin spoke slowly, and each word became more somber than the last.

"Get moving, shrimp… This little reunion is over," Vegeta snarled, highly annoyed with the miniature weakling's blather. They had a job to do, and they weren't getting it done reminiscing about the past with the locals.

"Ughh… It was nice seeing you again, Bulma," Krillin said over his shoulder as he ran away, heading to the mouth of the cave.

"What…" Bulma started as Vegeta gruffly cut her off.

"Listen here! The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can leave this backwater mudball!" Vegeta was getting impatient. He was tired of babysitting the blue haired bitch, or at least, that's what he told himself. He knew he was angry, and wanted the woman away from whatever that short biped was, but he didn't know where that anger stemmed from. Bulma closed her mouth, and glared daggers at him, and silently wished the flesh would melt from his bones.

**-Frieza's Flagship-**

Zarbon had just arrived back at the flagship from a mission to one of his lord's many bases on Xypher 6. He had received a summons from his master no sooner than after stepping foot into the hangar bay. Upon entering the control room, he saw his lord reclined in his hover chair, sitting in front of the view screen, and he portrayed an air of smug satisfaction. "Zarbon, how good of you to come. You're just in time to watch as I unleash our prodigy," the emperor rasped. Zarbon knelt before the effeminate emperor.

"Oh, please do get up, Zarbon. I have a real treat for you. I do believe it's time we had some fun with 'our little pet,' don't you?" Frieza didn't bother with waiting for his reply before turning his attention back to the view screen, displaying the live events being recorded from Vegeta and Bulma's scouters.

"Come now, on with the show," Frieza said excitedly, as one of his minions served him a glass of red wine. The tech, Froy, hurried to the control panel, accessing Bulma's parameters and initiating 'mission protocol.'

"My lord, there... seems to be a… problem…" Froy was barely able to get out.

"What?" The stuttering little tech was cut off by his lord's angry growl. Frieza eyed the tech with murder in his eyes. The tech knew he was seconds from death, so he struggled to find his voice.

"Her… subconscious programming is supposed to take over, and her higher thinking, cognition, and emotions are supposed to take a backseat, but it would seem that she is still fully aware and unable to stop it. I'll correct the error when she…"

"Oh, no… my dear Froy, I much prefer to have it this way," Frieza grinned manically. The lord folded his hands together, with his bottom lip pursed against his fingertips. "It is a better show this way," he spoke to no one in particular.

**-Planet Chikyuu, Earth-**

They were walking through a newly-resettled city, gathering their intel, when suddenly Bulma froze and her eyes dilated in fear. She couldn't move or speak. The only part of her body she had any control over were her eyes.

"Woman, come on. I haven't got all day, and the temper tantrums are getting old," Vegeta said with his back still to her. The only way he had known she'd stopped was he no longer heard her advancing footsteps. When he didn't get a verbal response, he turned to face her. He expected to find her fuming.

Bulma stood with a child held aloft by his neck. Blood was trailing from his mouth, ears, and eyes. When the child was dead, she dropped his lifeless form. Vegeta had seen her kill before. He knew she was capable, but her own people… Even after hearing her admission of the murder of her parents, he didn't want to believe it. She had already amassed a collection of eight other corpses other than the boy she had just dropped.

"Come on, Onna. We don't have time for this." Vegeta was almost disturbed, but they weren't his people, so he didn't care. –Wait…- he thought. This was like the dream he'd had… -…It was her!-

"Onna…?" He was starting to get pissed. He walked up to her, scowling.He was going to put an end to this.

_*Vegeta, stand down. Let her have her fun.* _a voice he recognized as Frieza's came over his scouter.

"Wha… Yes, Lord Frieza," Vegeta said. He was confused. Something was definitely off about this. Nonetheless, he complied.

Bulma continued the merciless killing throughout the day, until the city was devoid of life other than Vegeta and herself. He was ordered to stand down and observe. Vegeta watched as she killed without employing one ki attack. Most of her victims she didn't physically touch. Eyes exploded. Orifices oozed blood, organs, and other excretions. Heads imploded, and others drowned in their own blood and vomit. Then he saw her eyes glistening with fear, and suddenly she stopped. She turned to face him. She said nothing, and stared at him.Her eyes were filled with anguish, with a tear forming at the corner of one of them. She closed her eyes, causing the tear to roll down her blood-covered cheek, clearing a trail, showing white underneath, and then stopping at her chin. It fell from her chin, and crashed onto her boot. He stared at her as he relived his dream in real time.

She was a harbinger of death, bathed in innocent blood.


	11. Chapter 10

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. - CHAPTER ****10**** - WHO'S PULLING THE STRINGS?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain ****n****udity, ****s****exual ****t****hemes, ****v****iolence/****g****ore, ****s****trong ****l****anguage, ****and i****deologically ****s****ensitive ****themes****.  
><strong>  
><strong>-thought-<strong>

"**verbal speech"**

**(mental speech)**

**-Planet Chikyuu, Earth-**

She opened her eyes, and spoke softly. "You have to… You have to kill me."

-What the hell is wrong with her?- he thought. "I'll do nothing. It's not my problem. You're the one who went on a bitch-fucking rampage. Kill yourself," he spat back in her face.

"If you won't,then I'll make you," she said coldly. She took her scouter off, dropped it to the ground, and then crushed it under her boot. Then she took out Vegeta's with a small, well-aimed ki blast.

Vegeta felt a crushing pain in his chest. He began to take deep breaths, and a sweat broke out across his brow. "What are you doing, you crazy bitch?" he gasped out.

"You don't understand, do you? I took my parents' lives so he couldn't torture them and make them suffer. He turned me into his little perversion of a pet, and tried to completely strip me of my humanity. Those… I can handle, because it gave me the means to bring him down. Nothing else he's done holds a candle to taking away my free will and forcing me to kill my own people. You see, you have to do it, Vegeta." Her eyes pleaded with him. It was the first time she'd said his name, and it stirred something in his gut. He couldn't kill her, could he?

The pain was too much for him. It was live or die. Allow her to do him in… Regardless of what she said, he knew all too well what she felt…Or kill her.

He released a ki ball into her stomach. She fell… lifeless.

**-Frieza's Flagship, Control Room-**

"What the hell happened?" Frieza screamed, throwing his wine glass at the view screen, and then settling his gaze on the technician in charge.

"The feed, sir… We lost the feed, my lord," Tech Froy stuttered.

"Don't you think I can see that?" Frieza said, while blasting the tech's head from his shoulders. "When Vegeta reports in, inform me immediately!" he bellowed at Zarbon, while yanking him by the braid to his eye level.

Zarbon winced in pain. "Y-yes, Lord Frieza.

**-Planet Chikyuu, Earth-**

Bulma woke in pain and she was being carried. She looked up into the face of Vegeta. "You were supposed to kill me," she said through cringed breaths that were mixed with annoyance and relief.

"Shut your mouth,Onna, or I'm going to blast it off your kamedamned face!" he ranted in her face. His facial features changed from that of anger to his normal stoic façade. "Besides, I don't take orders from women," he said, with almost a smirk at the end.

Bulma was about to shout back, when he spoke with only mild agitation. "Did you mean what you said? About wanting to destroy Frieza?" He waited a moment before he got impatient. "Well?"

"Yes," she said flatly,still hoping he would kill her to end her torment.

"Do you still want to die?" he asked, as if reading her mind.

"Yes," she gave her affirmative.

"Everyone carries around some kind of hate. What makes you so damned special?" he growled out, placing her in a regen-tank.

He shoved the oxygen mask over her mouth and closed the tank before she could respond. She then set her most hateful glare on him. She wanted to choke him mentally, but she was still too weak. Chemical sleep and sensory deprivation found her, as everything faded to black.

Hours later, she woke to the sound of the fluid being drained from the tank. She was still groggy from her stint in the tank, so she didn't complain when a pair of strong arms hefted her out. He sat her on the examination table, and she felt warm hands on her stomach. "Is it bad?" she broke the silence between them.

"You're awfully vain for a woman that wants to die," he goaded her. "It didn't scar." She looked down to find that his hands still rested on her abdomen, and he was positioned between her thighs. He noticed this as well, and dropped his hands and quickly stepped back from her.

There was a hole in her bodysuit where he'd blasted her, and she sighed at that. She took the edges in her hands, stretching them so they would connect with the opposite edges, causing the material to fuse. Vegeta looked down at what she was doing, and saw that her suit looked as if nothing had happened to it.

"How did you do that?" Seeing her restored suit brought back questions he had about it.

"I made sort of a… a… I guess you would call it, a smart fiber. It can mold to any shape, and is extremely durable," she said almost boastingly.

"You made it? Can you make more?" he asked, while thinking of the implications.

"Yes, I suppose,given the proper equipment." Before he could ask any more questions, she had some of her own. "Have you reported back to the flagship?" She waited with bated breath.

"Yes, I spoke with Zarbon. He asked me what happened. I told him I wasn't sure, and that you were alive, but in the regen-tank. He told me all he knew, and that we are to return to the flagship under Frieza's orders," he saidmatter-of-factly.

"How long until we reach the flagship?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"A few days… maybe less," he replied.

"Why 'maybe less'?" Bulma wasn't sure why he didn't know the answer… unless. "Frieza is coming to intercept us," she stated as she looked to him to see him nod in agreement. She hopped off the exam table and began walking to her room. She turned to face him before crossing the threshold of the door, and she saw him standing there brooding over his thoughts. "I won't say thank you for not killing me, because I'm not grateful, but I'm glad you didn't." With that said, she stepped through the door to go to her quarters.

**-Frieza's Flagship on ****A****pproach-**

They had but hours until they would be back among Frieza's ranks again. He had so often pondered what he felt, if anything, for Bulma. During the last couple of nights, she would sneak into his room and curl up beside him, and just before she thought he would wake, she would sneak back to her own room. He wanted her, but it would be fair to her to try to keep her. Maybe that's why he didn't claim her by marking her the night they were together. If she wanted him, she would have stayed with him that night they slept together, right? She was making him weak because he began to care about her. He realized it was true the day he shot her with a ki blast. As soon as the blast left his hand, he wished he could take it back.

They met in the control room when they were hailed by the flagship, and were both still on the bridge, waiting for the ship to arrive. Vegeta was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that she was kissing him until her hands burrowed themselves in his hair. In response, he grabbed her hips and pulled them to his while deepening the kiss. His tail released itself from his waist, and secured its place around her thigh. Their tongues clashed in a passionate kiss. He began to pull away, but she latched her dainty little teeth onto his bottom lip and wouldn't let go. This appealed to his animal side. He scooped her up, and carried her to his room.

"I want you," he said in between breaths.

"But you already have me," she replied.

"No, I mean, I want you to be my mate. I know we won't always be together, but want you to always to belong only to me and me to you."

"Vegeta, we hate one another. We can't…" She tried to finish, but he interrupted her.

"Do you really hate me?" he said, as his face became an unreadable mask as something painful twisted in his chest.

She looked into his eyes. She couldn't lie to him. "No, I'm just scared. Not of you, but of losing you."

That was all he needed to hear. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck, and stopped at the juncture to kiss and nip. He sped up his thrusts and felt her tighten around his member, and as if on instinct, he bit into her while savoring her sweet taste. She moaned, and he grunted in ecstasy as they both came together.

She laid there on her stomach, facing him, asleep. He watched her, knowing he would have to wake her soon, so they could prepare for their _master's_ imminent arrival.


	12. Chapter 11

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 10 – AGAIN IN HIS SERVICE.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

Bulma walked briskly through the cold corridors and the long hallways of the ship. She was reluctantly complying with Frieza's request. He had beckoned her like some mongrel dog to her master's side. Kami, she hated it. The sight of him made her stomach turn with minimally containable rage. This _thing_… her mutilator… her maker. He was her maker. He had formed her into what she was and bent her to his will.

Vegeta knew she was beyond pissed. The waves of malice rolled off her. Her hate was almost palpable. He was concerned she would lose it in front of Frieza and cause the emperor to punish her. He would defend his mate, and he knew he would fail because he was yet strong enough to defeat him. He would die to save her, but he wanted to able to at least be strong enough take Frieza to hell with him.

**-Frieza's Flagship, Frieza's Throne Room-**

Bulma stood, her fists were clinched to her sides and Vegeta knelt, head bowed in from of the miniature lizard. Bulma's eye twitched and she was struggling to get her temper under control. She had never once reined it in before and she damned all consequences. Most of them ended with her in the regen-tank.

"Ah, so you've returned to me." Frieza said as he turned from the window her was gazing out of. His was tail lazily flicking behind him as he walked over to the pair. "Bulma, I see you're as obedient as ever." He said sarcastically with an undertone of boredom. "…And Vegeta, do get up so I may see your face. My, how I've missed you both terribly. It's been boring around here without you." Frieza said in a mock of a pout. "Vegeta, I'll expect all of your reports within the hour. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Frieza" Vegeta bowed and left the throne room without a backwards glance.

"Now the dirty monkey is gone, Bulma, tell me how my little pet doing." He asked as he ran his cold fingers through her blue silken hair. "It's gotten longer and is soft as ever." The way he leered at her diminutively further aggravated her. They way he fondled her tresses caused bile to burn in the back of her throat.

"I have no complaints, my lord." Bulma decided to appease him by using his title. "What are checking for fleas, highness?"

"You always were the funny one, dearest. Please, speak plainly. We have no need for titles right now." He smiled taking her by the hand and leading her to sit with him at his throne. "You are quite the magnificent creature, dear Bulma. Had I a taste for women, I would have you adorning my bed chamber clothed in nothing but silk sheets morning-noon-and-night until my arrival. No, you're not to type of woman to wait around all day on a man. Perhaps we should find you a man to warm _your_ sheets, hmm?"

"How kind of you, milord, but I don't required companionship." She said flatly avoiding eye contact with the last word.

"Were you able to copulate and conceive with other species besides your own; I would have you bred. Oh, such beautiful offspring you could produce. Oh well. You're still just as precious to me anyway." Frieza said lost in his reverie.

Frieza knew that she couldn't conceive with other species. One of the experiments performed using her DNA on Asorna proved it to be true. The results were often negative and if a successful conception did occur the embryo soon died after the first few weeks. Frieza himself gave his own DNA to see if a hybrid could be created thus giving him an heir. It was another failure.

"You may go now. I do love our little chats."

**-The Halls of Frieza's Flagship-**

Vegeta waited for Bulma in a darkened alcove in the hallway. He sense as she drew near then snatched her back into the darkness. "Don't do that!" She spat in annoyance. He returned her comment with a smirk before kissing her.

"What did he want?" He said running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"He wants to find me a man for his _little pet_ to have puppies with so he bask in their beauty!" She said disgustedly. She looked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"You know… I can help you with that, if you like?" He jested her while pulling her hips to his and grinding her softly.

"Practice all you want, but it won't happen. My DNA isn't compatible with another species. Even if I wanted a child I could never have one." She said joking at first then her words quieted. Her relief was mixed with regret.

"Bulma…" He said quietly in almost sympathy, but didn't let it go that far. She didn't need his pity.

"He didn't say or ask anything else. I don't know what or if he knows the extent of my abilities. You said yourself that you didn't know how long he was watching the feed from our scouters." His onna never dwelled on the depressing very long. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with my emwi. I'll see you tonight." She kissed him goodbye the strolled down the halls away from him.

"Hey, girly. What's a pretty thing like you doing walking the hallways all alone?" Bulma stopped to see a fat mass of pink blocking her path.

"Care to move your fat ass out of my way, Dodoria?" She said challengingly. She attempted to step around him, but was stopped by his firm hand on her shoulder. She looked down to his hand then back up to his face.

"You know, it was my idea that Lord Frieza put a leash on you? As it well as was that he send you to Asorna." He plastered his most sinister smile to rile her all the more.

"Oh, Dodoria." She said innocently. "Did you think I didn't know? Your admission is rather touching. I suppose I have you to thank for that." Bulma gave him a cold half smile as she exposed a glint of her petite canines.

Dodoria made an attempt to squeeze her should in his powerful hand, but soon felt pain creep into his body and slowly making it way to his brain. He felt something dribbled down his top lip from his nose. He used his free hand he wiped his face. His eyes widened with panic as he looked at his bloody hand and released his hold on her. As soon as his hand left contact with her the pain evaporated. The only evidence left was the bloody residue on his face and hand.

"Dodoria. Touch me again and I'll stop your heart." She said in a sinisterly low cold voice and with so much as a back ward glance she was gone.

"You really shouldn't rile her like that." Zarbon stated indifferently before following after her.

"You should keep that monster in a cage! You hear me, Zarbon!" Dodoria shouted behind Zarbon.

**-Bulma and Zarbon's Quarters-**

When Zarbon arrived at their quarters he found Bulma sitting cross-legged on her bed practicing with seven palm sized orbs. She had them whirling through the air around herself. The orbs were made out of the heaviest material in the known universe. They were the perfect tools to help her strengthen her mental tendrils.

"Suri?" He asked quietly. Zarbon noticed her eyes were closed in concentration and he waited to be acknowledged.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and the orbs dropped heavily and sunk deeply into the mattress. "Did you know!" She asked sharply

"…Not until you were already gone." He said quietly as he leaned against her doorframe with his arms across his midsection, a palm on each elbow. Zarbon knew she what meant. She wanted to know he knew about the 'override'.

"I believe you." She whispered softly.

"And why is that?" He asked with his face blank of expression. His eyes were fixed on her face in effort to gauge her thoughts.

"You haven't any fear of me…" She was swiftly interrupted as Zarbon spoke.

"I have no need to fear you! I have adopted you as my own blood. You are my suri… my sister."

"…And you are my emwi." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Well… Are you going to sit there or are you going to embrace me?" He said with a lightened mood as he opened his arms to receive her.

**-The Halls of Frieza's Flagship-**

"That bitch will pay!..." Dodoria exclaimed shaking in fear and fury.

Hoarse maniacal laughter was soon heard from the corner shadows. " I don't think so Dodoria." Vegeta made himself seen as he stepped into the light. "She had you well in hand without raising a finger. It's sad really, someone with your girth unable to stand against one little girl."

"Not that it is any of your business, _monkey_, but that is no ordinary girl… She could turn you inside out just by dreaming about it." Said Dodoria as well as double checking his nose to make sure it was no longer bleeding.


	13. Chapter 12

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 13 - A PLAN?**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: This is a definite LEMON! You have been warned!**

**-Vegeta's Room, Frieza's Flagship-**

Vegeta found himself thinking about his onna. He smiled slightly at the thought. She was now and forever _his_. They had yet to form a bond, but he wasn't worried. These things took time and his bond with Bulma would develop.

There was a gentle swish of the door and in walked Bulma and she immediately embraced him with a fiery kiss. She only released him to tell him something of importance.

"I have a way to rid myself of this _override_ problem. I'm developing a computer virus that will wipe out all data and remote access linked to me, but that will only work for so long. For me to be free from this the data on Asorna will have to be destroyed as well and locating the database will take time. My brother, also put me in contact with someone with the particular means to rid me of these strings once and for all. His job will be to take out Asorna and then to rid me of the control protocol." Bulma said trying to regain her breath.

"Brother? Oh, you mean _pretty_ boy?" Vegeta said with a sly grin.

"Be civil." She warned. "I'd ask you to be nice, but that would be asking the impossible." She continued.

"Humph!" He stated in indignation.

"Vegeta that 'pretty boy' as you call him has done more for me than you'll ever know." She said through softened tones as she slowly took his face in her hands and then pulled him into a soft chaste kiss.

"I suppose I do owe him some gratitude for keeping your sorry carcass alive all this time. That is a feat in itself with a mouth and temper like yours on a ship full of blood thirsty murderers." He said in an attempt to rile her.

"…" She was bent on letting him have it, but he silenced her first with a kiss, a kiss that lead her out of her body suit and standing before him bare.

He moved kisses from her lips to her throat. He hovered over his mark running his tongue over the now healed flesh before stopping at her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as he groped and gently squeezed the other. Her ragged and shallow breaths reached his ears spurring him on. He suckled had and gently pulled with his teeth causing her to gasp and moan lowly as he lapped his tongue over the pebble.

He switched breasts and copied the same actions on the new and other breast. He trailed kisses down to her navel, but went to nip and taste her hip before traveling further to her powder blue curls. He flicked her tongue over her sensitive bud as he gazed into her half lidded, lust fogged eyes as she stood towering above his kneeling form. He sucked on her hood gently as she ran her fingers through his spiky black mane.

With each movement he made with his slick little appendage she let out sounds of pleasure and he body shook with spasms. He circled his tongue around the inside of her nether lips before delving into her warmth. He sucked and released her clit and then thrust his tongue into her repeatedly. She tensed her stomach muscles as she arched her back. She was so very close he could feel it. Inside she was hotter than before. Tiny tremors racked through her body and then her sweetness spread through his mouth like biting into an overly juicy piece of fruit. He lapped her all up and soon her knees gave out due to her overdose of euphoria. She sat at eye level with him panting. He could tell she was contented and smirked at his accomplished deed.

When she finally regained her breath to speak she was at a loss for words, but she soon found them. "Wow… Did someone miss me?"

The corner of his mouth rose in a smile-smirk that only he could pull off. He smoothed her long blue hair out of her eyes. "You wish, Onna." He joked.

He reveled in the sight before him. Bulma was still seated on the floor before him with her hair disheveled. Her unclad smooth pale skin shone with a hint of flush from post fulfilled bliss. Her azure eyes sparkled just for him. In his mind there was no single word for her, but for now gorgeous would have to do.

Vegeta stood taking Bulma with him as he walked over to what was once his bed and was now theirs. He released her hand and turned to face her, she pounced on him with intent to devour him fully as they collapsed together onto the bed. She was straddled on his hips and she was nose to nose with him and staring at him ferally.

To say he was turned on would be an understatement. He made an attempt to remove his clothing but she snapped at his hands each time he tried. He glowered at her in frustration, but relented. She pulled at his suit top and urged him in the desired directions as needed to completely disrobe him of his shirt. She stared down at him from her perch upon his lap sexily. Bulma placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them slowly down his pectorals, gently grazing his nipples with her fingernails. Her hands continued their journey south until they met with the edge of his pants his pants just inside her thighs. She tugged at the waist band teasingly before inching off of his lap. She positioned herself between his legs and tugged gently once again at his pants. He obliged by arching his hips from the bed to allow her ease of access.

He had long kicked off his boots and was now completely nude as she knelt over him. She took the sight of him in as she gently ran her fingernails up and down his thighs. She took his scrotum into her hand and the base of his fully extended shaft into the opposite hand and massaged slowly. He uttered a deep, throated growl of pleasure as she began to stroke up and down. She brought her mouth to the tip of his member. She ran her tongue across the head vigorously, tasting his salty-sweet precum. Bulma lapped Vegeta all up and then took him completely into her hot waiting mouth. He gasped in surprise as she pumped him in and out of her hot and slippery orifice careful of her teeth. His hands laced themselves into her silken hair and he pressed her head gently to aid her. He gripped her hair firmly in his grasp without hurting her as his body stiffened under her.

His rod began to pulse and hot seed spilled into the back of her throat. She swallowed him all as he groaned and bucked his hips in climax. She released him slowly maintaining suction until he was free of her mouth.

-The little temptress.- He thought as he stared at her in approval as he gulped in his breaths.

She gave him a sly look before closing her eyes as she stretched coyly while arching her back, thrusting her breasts in his direction. She opened her navy eyes to him, smirked and then lay down beside him. She licked her lips and then reached forward claiming his lips in a kiss. Vegeta rolled onto her deepening the kiss and made love to her throughout the night.

**-Vegeta's Dream-**

Vegeta called to her, but she remained with her back to him. He reached a hand to her shoulder and almost touched her when she turned to face him. She was more beautiful than ever and smiled warmly at him. She cradled her arms protectively against her rounded abdomen.

-Bulma is with child? How can that be?- He thought just before recognizing a ki signature linked with hers much like his own. It was his child, his son.

**-End of Dream-**

Vegeta awoke to find Bulma sleeping soundly beside him. He reached out with his ki sense noting the lack of and additional ki. –It was just a dream. Never will I sire a child for her. -He sighed. Whether it was disappointment or relief he couldn't tell. –Would she ever want offspring? Will she be happy doing without a child?-

He had no need for an heir because the planet he would have taken kingship of no longer existed. He could live without a child, but could she? Females were rather touchy when it came to having brats no matter what species they were.

-Bah.- He thought as he rid his mind of such thoughts. He'd just let the woman deal with it when the time came, if ever. –Let females handle female worries.- He thought leaving Bulma in bed as he got up to ready himself for the day. 


	14. Chapter 13

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 14 - A PLAN FAILED?**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**-Zarbon's Quarters/Bulma's 'Old' Room, Frieza's Flagship-**

Bulma had been working on the infiltration/elimination computer virus for sixteen hours straight and she was almost finished. She had holed herself up in her old room for the past two weeks, but became frantic to finish once she realized how close to completion she was. Vegeta had stopped by twice today and she hardly acknowledged his arrival and departure.

"A few more lines of code and DONE!" She shouted in celebration. She rejoiced for now she could receive some much needed rest. For the past two weeks she had become sleep deprived and half starved due to her tunnel vision being aimed solely on this project.

"Finally… I was starting to think the two of you were fighting and you had moved back in." Zarbon said in mock fear. "You know I don't mind if you stay. I just don't want your lover monkey to come looking for a fight because he thinks I've locked you away to keep you two apart." He said with a mild chuckle.

"Oh, Emwi. Like you could really stop me from going to him." She said with a challenge in her eyes and a smile of mirth on her lips.

He returned a smile. He watched as all expression and color drained from her face and she became unsteady on her feet. She collapsed and in the processed triggered the virus to launch.

Zarbon rushed to Bulma's side and checked her vitals. In between timing he breaths he glanced at the computer screen. His eyes widened in panic as then gravity of the situation hit him. He called their contact, Keif, to let him know that the plan was going ahead of schedule and that the virus was incidentally launched. Zarbon then picked Bulma up and ran with her to the hangar bay. He passed Dodoria on his way, exchanging glares. Déjà vu seemed to be repeating in Zarbon's mind.  
><strong>-Hangar Bay, Frieza's Flagship-<strong>

Bulma was still unconscious as they entered the hangar bay and proceeded to the launch station. He knew they had no more time. He had to get her out of here before anyone found out.

-She's in danger. Would Vegeta care? Should I tell him?- He thought as his mind switched gears. He set the nav. system and locked in the coordinates for a distant and uncharted solar system. He had never divulged the where abouts of this system and to his knowledge he was the only being still living that knew of its location.

He damaged the nav. controls so that the override would be useless and any other entry was impossible. He ripped out the tracking beacon and set the pod for launch. She would arrive at her destination in a matter of months, but once there she would be marooned. With any luck she would make it there safely and Keif would find Bulma in time and retrieve her. He watched as he pod sped out into space until the bright blue-white light it emitted could no longer be seen.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. Lord Frieza is not pleased in the least with you, Zarbon." The dark voice of Dodoria came from behind him as he clicked a button on his scouter to stop recording. The spiny pink man contacted his lord after he saw Zarbon place Bulma into a space pod. Zarbon turned to see a self-satisfied smirk on the fat blobs face.

"He wants to see you now." Dodoria said giving the blue skinned man an evil toothy grin.

**-Frieza's Throne Room-**

Vegeta walked into Frieza's throne room to see a bloody and broken Zarbon at Frieza's feet.

"Ah, my dear monkey. I have a little chore for you. I want you to find something for me that our little Zarbon here has purposefully _lost_." Frieza emphasized the last word by crushing his foot down on Zarbon's back causing the blue man to scream out in agony.

Vegeta had no interest in this right now. He was in bed asleep and noticed the other side of the bed he shared with his mate was still unoccupied after an awakening by a message from the almighty gender confused lizard himself.  
>-Where is she? I'll have to talk to her about coming to bed regardless whether she is finished with her damned project or not, not matter of its importance.- Vegeta stood stoically as he awaited to be given orders.<p>

"Where is she, Zarbon? Tell me and I'll make your death quick. How does that sound, hmm?" Frieza asked sweetly. Zarbon cringed in pain beneath the emperor's bone-white feet.

Vegeta cared little for Zarbon or his dealings. However, his ears perked as Frieza asked where _she_ was. Certainly he couldn't be talking about Bulma. Not his Bulma.

"Vegeta extract what information you can and then dispose of the body." Frieza said over his shoulder as he indifferently referred to Zarbon before leaving presumably to his quarters.

Vegeta was now alone with the blue skinned man lying prone on the floor. He was uncertain as to where to begin. His head was a mess of thoughts. "Zarbon, where is…" Before he could finish his question he was cut off by Zarbon's desperate voice.

"I did what I had to do to protect her. You would understand if you ever loved anyone in your life."

Vegeta did understand. Didn't he? "Where did you send her?" He asked in lowered tones.

"You'll find her. I have no doubt." He said as his amber eyes smiled but his face didn't. "Tell her I loved her as she was my own blood." He paused thinking that was the only time he ever openly acknowledged that he cared for Bulma. "Now, if you would, let's put this to an end. Bulma will forgive you if you tell her it was my wish." Zarbon stood to his full height on unsteady legs. He closed his eye and gathered his strength. When he was ready he snapped his eyes open and charged Vegeta.

Though Zarbon was weak he gave his all and Vegeta would honor th blue man with a warrior death. Vegeta shot a blast of ki through the other mans chest and Zarbon fell to the ground. Vegeta walked over to his gasping form. "They can't contro… her… any… more… uploaded… virus… Asorna… left." Zarbon gasped out between his dying breaths. Once Zarbon was dead Vegeta fired a ki blast to incinerate his body to nothing. Not even ash was left. 


	15. Chapter 14

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 15 – MAROONED. ARE YOU GOING TO EAT THAT?**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**-Bulma, UNKNOWN Planet-**

Bulma woke with a start. She was sweating from the heat. It was then she noticed she was in a pod. –How did I get here? I don't remember…- The last thing she could recall was that she had just finished the last line of code on the newly created computer virus. She remembered seeing her brother smile back at her and then nothing.

Bulma looked around the pod and noticed that half of the nav. system had been destroyed and there were flashing numbers, coordinates. -If the flashing coordinates are correct, I've made it to the preprogrammed destination. But, where am I?- She opened the hatch to the pod and stepped out into the night.

The night on this new world was beautiful. The light from the stars bathed the landscape in an iridescent glow and made the nighttime landscape appear in a range of light and dark purples. I was what she would have imagined a Garden of Eden to look like with its unspoiled terrain.

She looked back into the pod and took out all of the encapsulated supplies. _Why so many?- She asked herself. It was then she noticed a flashing green button signaling that she had a message. She pressed the button and listened while she finished gathering anything of use from the pod and encapsulating it all except the pod.

Zarbon's voice was what she heard. He was out of breath as he spoke. _"Bulma I know you don't understand, but I had to send you away. They would have destroyed you. They found out about everything because they caught Keif before he could upload the virus to their mainframe. They tortured him and Keif named only you as a conspirator. Frieza didn't know of my involvement until Dodoria caught me sending you into space. I'm probably dead now, but don't worry. You're not alone. Vegeta will find you. I'm sure of it._

_The planet that I've sent you to is uncharted. You have all you need in those capsules. You'll be safe now, Suri. My job as your big brother… unfortunately must end here."_ She could hear the smile in his voice and imagined his warm amber eyes smiling at her, and then the message ended.

"I love you, Emwi." She whispered quietly in grief.

Bulma was staring at the capsules in her hands. She thought of how the last person to hold them before her was Zarbon, her brother. She took one final look at the interior of the pod before encapsulating it. She stored them in her bodysuit and then took to the sky.

**-Vegeta, Planet Masone-**

Vegeta had been sent to search for Bulma and as he searched her purged for the emperor. It had been months since he had seen her last. He knew for certain that she was alive. He could feel it through their yet completed bond. He wondered if only having half a bond with her would be able to track her location. Had the bond been completed with her reciprocating his bite and sealing the bond, they would be drawn to one another like magnets; the pull would only get stronger as time went on.

Vegeta could feel her there at the back of his mind but he could determine where she was or her thoughts. –I will find you, Onna.- He needed to come up with a plan to find Bulma and not lead Frieza to her. –The onna is strong. She is capable of taking care of herself.- He thought as a unrecognized emotion flitted through his mind, worry.

**-Bulma, UNKNOWN Planet-**

Bulma had made herself at home on this unnamed planet. She had not run into any sentient life forms since her arrival some months ago. That thought in mind Bulma could help but feel more alone.

She had set up residence in a cave located in dense forest, so should someone intrude they would have a hard time finding her. She spent her days tinkering with her disabled pod and searching out for signs of humanoid life. Life on this rock was dull. –Thanks, Emwi!- She mentally cursed form her position in a large hardwood tree. This place was great for about a month with all of its beauty and un-building- marred scenery. It was like most vacation spots, 'A great place to visit, but you wouldn't want to live here'. She then let out a sigh. She missed Zarbon, but more so, she missed Vegeta. She wondered if he felt the same. Well it wasn't as if they were 'in love' when they decided to become mates. It was purely physical, wasn't it? Her depressed thoughts vanished when amorous thoughts of her mate crept in. She imagined he a reunion between them would be between them. Would he take her where they stood when they found one another? Would he kiss and hold her and tell her how much he missed her? -No. Not likely.- She thought with a smile. –The first option was more plausible than the other.-

Bulma was pulled out of her daydreams by the long awaited sound of prey. Her animalistic instincts kicked into high gear when she found herself hunting for her meals. She'd found herself from time to time unconsciously using all her senses in the hunt. She had become the top predator in what was now her domain after eighteen months. The first few months she found herself barraged with all sort of super predators either trying her out as prey or challenging her for territory. In the end she came out on top with only minor cuts and scrapes in the worst cases when they caught her unaware.

Now, with her instincts honed and territory claimed she was top predator. Not even scavengers would venture into her domain. It had become too quiet on her hunts. The only real reason she took the predators on past necessity was out of boredom. How sad was it that bullying monster was the only real entertainment she had.

She zeroed in on her prey and readied her body to intercept. She was about to spring when some huge blur of a beast, from out of nowhere, burst through the underbrush and captured her prize. –Oh, no you don't!- She mentally screamed but verbally snarled.

She lunged and kicked the beast in the side sending it into a large towering tree, breaking it in half. She crouched herself for attack as she place herself between her intended kill and the offending beast. She bared her teeth and snarled fiercely to ward the other predator off.

Quickly with feline grace the beast was up and facing her. It matched her stance and met her snarls with growls. The beast's tail was puffed and lashing violently behind it. Suddenly the only growls and snarls that could be heard came from Bulma. The creature in front of her in front of her stood to its full height and seemed cowed like a less dominant animal in front of its Alpha.

Bulma was stunned to silence, but didn't relinquish her guarded stance before the downed prey.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this area was taken." The creature said as if embarrassed. It rubbed the back of its head with a lopsided smile on its face as its stomach growled loudly. He laughed sheepishly. "Let's start over. Hi, my name is Kakarott. Are you going to eat that?" 


	16. Chapter 15

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 16 – PAN FRIED?**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**-The Gyôza on approach to Planet Mori-**

A woman stood on the bridge of her ship, The Gyôza. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at the planet on view screen. "How long is it until we land?" She asked to her subordinate expecting him to answer immediately. She was a princess after all.

"Twenty-Five minutes your majesty." The underling replied.

"Excellent." She said swinging her long raven hair over her shoulder.

Planet Mori was their hide out. It had some sort of mineral in its soil that made it near impossible for it to show up on a long range astrological scan. It also orbited a large long dead planet that also gave it cover as well as eighteen hours of night and fourteen hours of day, a total of 32 hour days. The planet's surface was covered in trees with a rare patch of open terrain here and there, one such patch where they would land the ship.

_*LANDING IN FIVE MINUTES, MISTRESS.* _The ship's computer announced.

**-Bulma, UNKNOWN Planet-**

Bulma and Kakarott looked to the sky as their hunt was interrupted by a deafening roar from above. Bulma's eye got wide as saucers. "A ship!" She said in shock.

"That's right, Bulma. It _is_ a ship." Kakarott chided her like a little brother. Bulma took her eye off of the ship briefly to narrow her eyes at the saiyan and purse her lips.

"Baka! Don't you think we have more important things to worry about right now instead of making fun of me?" Bulma scolded the younger man and then took off in the direction of the landing ship.

"Hey! Bulma! I'm sorry, okay!" Kakarott said as he followed after her through the dense forest.

**-Frieza's Throne Room-**

A pale creature was seated in darkness pondering. His chin rested in his palm and the attached elbow sat on the armrest of his hove chair. What had become of one his most prized possessions, a woman, his pet, Bulma? He was as distraught as a child loosing its most favored toy. He missed her, his deadly little angel of destruction. Never did he think for a moment that she would be beyond his grasp. Now, here he sat without his pet as well as her handler. "Zarbon." He spoke in hushed tones. His betrayal was unforeseen. "How could you betray _me_, master of the known universe and think to get away with it!" His voice screeched several octaves, cursing Zarbon's name as he stepped down from his chair and then launching it through the opposite wall thus causing the ship to vibrate with the blow. He stood there with his chest heaving in and out in angry breaths.

The emperor had calmer by the time the face of his spiky headed little monkey minion graced the view screen. "You wished to speak with me, Lord Frieza." Vegeta stated as if to remind the pasty being he had been sent a message to contact his master as soon as the purge of planet Masone was completed.

"Yes, Vegeta." He said as if he were still wrapped in his previous thoughts for a moment before focusing his full attention to the man on the view screen. "I have another mission for you. I want you and a few others of my choosing to purge planet Qua. I know it has been purged before, but the new owners have yet paid up so I'm sending the erada… I mean eviction crew. I have already had the mission specs uploaded to your pod's onboard computer." The lord released a bored sigh. "That is all." The screen went dark as Vegeta turned off his end of the video conference. "She will be mine again!" The evil lord screamed.

**-Vegeta, Planet Masone-**

Vegeta sat in front of his blacked view screen for what seemed like hours, yet in reality was only minutes, before plugging in his new missions coordinates and initiating launch sequence. Since she left him he had taken mission after mission back to back without any furlow. He was desperate to occupy his time to take his mind off of _her_… He was certain that he was slowly beginning to lose his mind. All of the pleasant memories were now evil shadows that tormented him. In a way you could say that he had begun to resent her for the pain her absence caused him. Pain of body from battle or in worse cases torture he could handle. Pain of the mind he had the mental strength to endure, but the pain of the heart was a new and horrible torment that boiled and festered in his blood. He had convinced himself that everything they had was an illusion, a deceitful lie. He could picture her off somewhere deep in space in the arms of her lover laughing it up about how weak and pathetic the Prince of Saiyans was. He debated on telling Frieza everything he knew about Bulma and her plans to bring him down. Of course the monster would track his bitch down and kill her for her treachery. Vegeta decided against it because he hated the lizard too much to do anything he didn't have to help the bastard. If anyone were to kill Bulma it would be him, but he didn't know if he would kill her. Could he kill her? No. He couldn't, but he wouldn't let anyone else kill her either. He did the only thing he could do… He gave up on his _own_ search for her. When Frieza had him of his personal searches for the blue haired woman he did the minimum to make it look like he was doing the job. He would never find her. With that he put all thoughts of here out of his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed as he lent his head against the seat of his pod and let the gas take him into darkness.

**-The Gyôza, Planet Mori-**

A woman wearing black body suit with a blue vest walked up to her princess with digital tablet in hand. "Milady all preparations have been made for your departure of the ship. All orders have been given to unload our cargo and restock the ships supplies. The engineers are conducting their post landing inspections. They will conduct the pre take off inspections will be conducted the night before departure and refueling will commence the morning before takeoff." The woman finished before flicking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, 18. As always you are on top of everything." ChiChi said to her assistant and body guard. 18 wasn't much of a conversationalist, but she excelled and was more than proficient in everything else. She took her work seriously and her first priority was the princess and thus everything that affected the princess had become a well oiled machine timed by her watch. "Shall we?" The princess said motioning to her assistant to accompany her departure.

Bulma and Kakarott observed the ship from the wood line. They had landed their ship in a small clearing. Outside the ship there were few dozen guards stationed and roving around the ship to secure the perimeter. There was movement on the ramp and Kakarott was the first to notice. He took in a deep breath and flared his nostrils.

Bulma heard the commotion to her side and looked over to see the saiyan next to her behaving oddly. She watched as he panted and swallowed deeply. His tail went ridged and then he took off toward the ship. "Kakarott! Get back here!" She yelled knowing he could hear her, but the soldiers could not.

Kakarott ran up to Princess ChiChi avoiding the guards and 18. He face-planted himself at her feet and sniffed up her body taking in her scent until he was standing before her. ChiChi gasped as he took her in his arms and wrapped his tail around her possessively. She was speechless and paralyzed with fear in his embrace. He opened his mouth slightly baring his canines to her neck, but before he could move in to claim her 18 chopped him in the back of his neck rendering him unconscious.

"18, can you get him off me, please!" ChiChi rasped under the dead weight of the downed saiyan.

–Oh no! He's in rut!- Bulma thought. She wouldn't have known because she was the only female on this planet until the ships arrival and she was already claimed. She figured Kakarott went for the dark haired girl out of a primal instinct. The girl's dark hair and eye making her resemble a saiyan female didn't help either. –Damn it! How the hell am I going to get him out of this mess and us off this rock! Damn it, Kakarott! You really screwed the pooch this time!- She watched as they drug an unconscious Kakarott into the ship. –Well, almost, anyway. Damn, Damn, Damn!- 


	17. Chapter 16

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 17 – HEATING UP**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong><span>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<span>**  
><strong><span>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**-Bulma, Planet Mori-**

Bulma watched as a limp Kakarott was drug into the ship. She decided that now was the time to act. She stepped out from the wood line and walked into the guards view. The guards were on alert because how they had been careless and lax in the protection of their princess. Heads were soon to roll once Princess ChiChi was worked into an angered frenzy. She was known for her rash and brutal commands once her limit had been reached and all in her employ knew it was best to be unknown.

"I demand to speak with whoever is in charge?" Bulma commanded. All she got from the puzzled guards were blank stares and curious glances. "NOW!" She roared, causing a few guards to wince at the volume of her voice and nothing more. When she didn't get her desired response she took to the sky and flew over to the ramp entrance of the ship and then landed gracefully. This got their attention and they aimed their weapons at Bulma in defense. "Do you want me to say 'please'?" She uttered sarcastically and smirking with a hint of mischief.

"You aren't in the position to demand anything, girl. Now how about you come with me and help me with my problem and then maybe in the process I can help you with yours. You seem a little uptight." The guard leered over her curvaceous body, running his eyes along every swell and dip of her form.

"Hmm. How about NO! Does that kind of garbage you spout actually work? All I want is to speak to your superior. Is that too much to ask or are you just too dense to understand my request?" Bulma was disgusted and her temper was rising by the minute.

**- The Gyōza, ChiChi's Private Quarters-**

Muffled howls and shouts came from down the halls. Chichi raised her head from her bed and looked to the doors of her suite. The doors burst open and in he walked. With each step his hungry gaze bore deeper into her. She lay motionless as he crawled on all fours onto the bed until her hovered above her. His head dove into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He took in her scent and began to torture her with licks and kisses as he savored he tender flesh. She was in heaven as shivers jumped across her skin. Her breathing escalated and he became more adamant with his caresses.

ChiChi awoke with a start and sat straight up into bed as she panted. She was surprised at how erotic and vivid her dream had been and flushed at the thought. –It seemed so real.- It was then she noticed the dull ache above her shoulder. She moved her hand to rub out the cramp. "Ouch!" She said in response to the pain she found there. She threw the covers back and then gasped in shock. She was naked save for a furry brown belt that she couldn't recall owning. "Whoever removed my clothes is going to pay!" She ranted as she stood from her bed to fall right back against the mattress into her previous seated position. The belt seemed to move slightly and tighten but remain comfortable.

"Yaaawn. Good morning." A sleepy but content male voice said from behind her.

ChiChi's body went rigid and she turned her head slowly. "AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, YOU PERVERT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" She whaled.

Kakarott fell off the bed with a thump and taking ChiChi with him. "What the hell! Get that thing off of me!" She screamed at him as he jerked back his tail.  
>ChiChi watched as he stood before her in all his nude glory with his 'masculinity' at eye level. Her cheeks blanched further into red.<p>

18 opened the doubled doors and entered reading her digital tablet. "Your maje…" She stopped speaking and all thought was out the window as she caught her Lady in such a compromising position. "I'll come back." She said deadpan, gazing upon the scene with wide eyes before turning tail and bolting out the door.

"OH MY KAMI! What have you done?" She screeched in horror at the situation.

"I'm sorry ChiChi. I didn't know she was going to barge in on us like that or I would have covered myself a little better." He said apologetically as he dressed.

"Wh-What are you talking about? What are you doing in HERE? What the hell happen?" She said without looking at him. She was too embarrassed.

Kakarott took in a deep breath and released it as he tried to recall last night's events. "I had a dream last night that I woke up in the dark awful place and I got out and went looking for you. I claimed you as my mate and then we had se…"

"What? Claimed? Mate? What do you mean mate? " She asked quickly not wanting to hear the rest of his statement as she cinched her robe closed.

"It's like marriage, but a little more permanent." 18 answered as she walked back into the room.

"How much more permanent?" ChiChi queried with a bit of anxiousness as she clenched her robe closer to her body.

"Let's just say you won't be getting an annulment." 18 told her lady. "He's a saiyan milady. What has happened cannot be undone once you have returned the mark." She said gesturing to Kakarott's neck. "You've returned the bite and thus completed the 'mating' ritual.

As the words sunk in ChiChi's questioning expression turned to pure rage. "How dare HE!" She screamed at 18. "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted to Kakarott and then she fainted.

Kakarott rushed forward, catching her before she hit the floor. "Is she always like this?" He question the princess's assistant.

"Yes. You might as well get used to it since she's 'all yours' now." 18 said as she checked the princess's vitals to make sure she just fainted and did not keel over.

"What do you mean?" They young saiyan asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"You're her protector now and have thus put me out of that task. You are her mate in falls on you to protect her now. In a manner of speaking you're stuck, one life connected to the other. If she dies, you die. Do you understand?" 18 growled out in annoyance.

"Um… yea, I guess so? Hey do you know where my friend is? Boy will she be surprised." Kakarott said giving a laugh and scratching the back of his head as he thought of telling Bulma, his friend for the past year, the news.

WOOHOO! OVER 1000 VIEWS (ON ) AND BIWNB IS JUST OVER A MONTH OLD! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S GOOD, BUT I'M CONTENT.

Q: HOW OLD ARE THE CHARACTERS?

A: I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING VERY WELL WITH THE AGE THING.  
>'AT THIS POINT IN THE STORY'<br>BULMA, 23  
>VEGETA, 24<br>FRIEZA, 50+ (ICELINGS DON'T AGE TOO QUICKLY)  
>DODORIA, 30+<br>KAKAROTT, 20  
>CHICHI, 20<br>EIGHTEEN, 22  
>ZARBON (WAS), 50+ (DOESN'T AGE TOO QUICKLY<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 18 – HUNTING THE HUNTER.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

****-Vegeta, Planet Qua-****

Vegeta stood alone as he surveyed all that had been devastated by his hand. A few buildings were still standing and remained intact. All else around the scene was charred rubble and scorched soil. He was frozen where he stood because he was reliving a memory, no, a dream. The view before him brought him back to thoughts of his supposed mate. He reminisced about her beautiful blue hair, long and it's silken texture; her expressive deep blue eyes and the way they caught in their entrancing stare, causing all time to stand still until she released him from their spell; her full pouting pink lips that often drew him in and especially when moistened them slowly with her tongue when she was lost in thought.

He sighed in frustration. "Oh, how I hate her!" Vegeta fueled himself with anger and his hate then continued his mission.

He explored to newly created ruins of what was once a prosperous city searching for survivors using his ki sense. This wasn't his part of the mission. It was up to the 'clean up crew' to kill off anyone that may have survived. When he was in a particularly bad mood and was looking for an outlet he found it in dispatching survivors of the planets he purged.

He could hear whimpers and the raised hearts beats. His tail bristled with excitement. Vegeta could tell they were doing their best to stay quiet to avoid detection, but the traitors thumps in their chests and sharp breaths were all to easy for his saiyan ears to pick out. He was close now. Their fear hung heavily in the air and he reveled in it.

He found them, the pair of them, huddled together in a corner enveloped in darkness. With his night vision he could see every detail as clear as if it were day. Trills of excitement ran through his body. He loved to incite fear in his victims. As Vegeta gathered his ki in his hand the light from the glowing sphere illuminated their feminine features.

He was about to let loose his blast when one of the soldiers from the 'clean up crew' entered the room behind him. "Doing our job for us again, Vegeta? You think you could spare just one of them instead of killing them both? What a waste that would be." He begged with lust in his eyes as he shifted his glances back and forth between the two females.

The low ranking soldiers voice caused the women to raise the heads and eyes to their would be murderers as they continued to quiver in fear. The color of their features became more apparent caused Vegeta to freeze. Their blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul and their blue hair tore at his memories. He balked and the ki ball dissipated in his palm. The two cowering women looked too much like her. -Damn her!- He thought as he hefted an audible growl and turned to leave without a word.

Their blue hair and tear streaked faces that held those bottomless blue eyes haunted him. Vegeta glance at the lowly soldier as the man leered at the women as if deciding his first pick. The man glanced back at Vegeta as he passed thinking that his behavior was odd, but shrugged it off. Most of Frieza's men were at least a little psychologically unhinged and dismissed it as such. One of the women thought to take her chance and run for it. The soldier vaporized her with a ki blast and then rounded on the other woman.

Vegeta was almost through the exit when he heard the woman's sobbing pleas for help. "Please help me! Don't let him... Kill me, but don't let him do this..." Her words were cut off by a small ki blast to her stomach. The soldier had effectively silenced her and thus continued to ravage her limp form without further interruption.

All Vegeta could see in the woman beneath the soldier were features that reminded him of Bulma. This stirred something inside the saiyan prince. His anger at the sight soared and his pain overcame him. All sanity and restraint flew to wind. Could this have been what had become of his onna? Rage rolled off the saiyan in waves as a silver-blue ki swelled and surrounded his body.

Vegeta lost control over his ki and the terrain and sky exploded into a blinding flash of light. The light receded and the dust cleared to reveal Vegeta lying prone in the center of a patch of flattened smoldering landscape. Everything had been scoured from the surface in a hundred mile radius from his semi-conscious form. His panting breaths eased and having expelled all of his energy he slipped into darkness.

Hours later Vegeta regained consciousness and had to find a form of conveyance if he was to ever get of planet Qua. His blast had decimated all of Frieza's forces and ships. Vegeta searched for days before he came upon an intact landing and launch port that still had ships that were travel worthy. He took what seemed to be the fastest of this planets fleet. None of the technology on Qua was nearly as advanced as what his pod, but it would do to him where he could find something better equipped for his needs.

As he readied the ship for takeoff, it was then that he chose to defect from Frieza's fold. There would be no tracking him, no one to report his actions, and no way to know if he were among the dead or missing upon his destruction of the planet. Dark humor graced his features as a smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "No planet, no evidence."

Vegeta set the auto pilot for a thirty second delay to launch as he left the ship. He flew into the air and prepared a ki bomb and then released it into the planet allowing it to burrow several thousand feet before returning to his ship and strapping himself in.

The ship left the planet's atmosphere and traveled a great distance away before it exploded into a multicolored display of light and shattered debris. Planet Qua was gone and no one would be the wiser to know what actually happened. "I will find you woman. This time you can count on it." His dark eyes shone with purpose as he said those words in a low growl. He settled in and begun checking the plotted course for his next destination, Aerwei.

**_*TWO MONTHS LATER*  
><em>**  
><strong>-Bulma's Ship -<strong>

Bulma had been living a fairly comfortable lifestyle since her episode on Planet Mori. She found herself in the employ of Princess ChiChi to 'earn her keep' as the _Queen of the Harpies_ would put it. She found herself tracking down bounties to earn a little extra coin on her own aside from the espionage and mercenary work the princess had her doing. She had the skills to perform these new assigned tasks with ease and often loving the chase and the excitement of it all. It came as a small shock to find that Kakarott was for better or worse bonded to ChiChi and was now a prince. Now that part was a little odd. -Kakarott a _prince_.- She shook her at the thought and tried to focus on the mission at hand.

Her mirthful thoughts soon faded into melancholy. She began to think of another prince. One she once could call hers. Could she still call him hers? She exhaled with a deep sigh. "Zarbon was so sure he would have found me. I guess he had us both fooled. Eh, Emwi?" She wondered what became of her brother, but in her heart she knew he was dead. She would miss him. He was the only person she had left to care for her and now he was lost to her.

"I wonder how he is. Does he think of me? ::sigh:: He probably doesn't even care. Well, we weren't anything, but a release to one another, right?" Her contacts on various planets could tell her little to nothing of the saiyan prince. She would get in contact with someone in the main stream of information on planet Aerwei instead of messing with her contacts from the outer rim of space which hardly had anything of value to report to her.

As time went on the walls to her small two-crew ship seemed to close in on her. The stars that were once beautiful and intriguing were now boring. That's what she got for opting to wake a week before arrival at her destination from hyper sleep. She wanted to make a few calls to her contacts on Aerwei to have things ready for her arrival. She also needed to get the lasted intel on her current target so that she could form a sound strategy. This would only be a two day mission if executed flawlessly. Bulma decided that she would take a few days rest before returning back to the Gyôza.

::Beep, Beep:: Bulma was startled awake. "I must have dosed off." She looked up to the console to see she had an incoming message. She pressed the button to receive the incoming transmission.

A familiar face graced the screen. His spiky hair and dark eyes were a dead giveaway of his saiyan lineage. For a moment she tensed but soon relaxed as the man on her view screen spoke. "Hi, Bulma. What's up?" Kakarott greeted his friend merrily. His demeanor then turned very serious. "I was told to call and let you know that a few of Frieza's trackers are in the area and to be on your guard."

"Thanks for the heads up, Kakarott. Or should I call you Goku now, considering how your mate renamed you like her little puppy." She chided her friend.

"Hey, as long as I'm getting some she can call me what she wants." Kakarott said emphasizing his pleasure with a cheesy grin.

"Ugh, please. Not a mental picture I cared to have burned into my mind's eye." Bulma shuddered with faked disgust in attempt to hide her unease to the information about Frieza's men being so close. "When I leave I'll send you a comm. message and I'll wait near the Suhre Moons for you to respond with your coordinates. Bulma out." She closed the comm. link before Kakarott could reply.

She could no longer keep her discontent hidden and she didn't want Kakarott to see the fear she harbored at going back to the slimy bastard that once claimed himself her master. "Soon as land I'm going to get this job done and then get the hell out of here." The feminized lizard seemed to close for comfort. Soon she would land and the fun would begin. 


	19. Chapter 18

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 19 – MURDER WITH A CHASER.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

******-Bulma, Planet Aerwei-****  
><strong>**  
><strong>****Bulma was walking through the dusty overcrowded streets on the outskirts of town. She had just come for a meeting with one of her sources that directed her onto the path of Frieza's trackers that were in the vicinity. Bulma found that two were actually here on Aerwei right now. Damn her luck! She would have to find and dispose of them before they caught wind of her and reported back to Frieza. She chose to repress her ki while she was so close to this threat and to play it safe in case they had the ability to discern ki.

She had her hair done in a long messy ponytail, tied with a red sash and her eye makeup was excessively done in blacks lining her eyes and reds accenting the lids. She wore a black and red kimono-dress that hung loosely on her shoulders and was slitted up the sides of her thighs, tied with a gauzy white obi. Dark glossy black wooden thong sandals adorned her feet. She was trying her best to play the part of the money hungry street troller.

She entered a bath house and proceeded to a specific stall. Once she entered she sat behind a man sitting in a tub of chest high bath water relaxing. She began massaging his shoulders and neck. "Have you been waiting long?" She said in a soothing voice.

"No, you're right on time, but I do have somewhere to be soon." He said while opening one of his closed eyes the glance at her as she continued to kneed his muscles.

"Okay," She said sweetly as she gathered more bath water in her hands as went back to her ministrations. "I'll finish you off quickly then."

"No. Could you drag it out a little? It's been a while." He said matter-of-factly as he made the innuendo referring sex.

-Me, too.- She thought as she released one hand to her obi and unsheathed an ivory handled knife with a stiletto blade. "As you wish." She said coldly as she used her free hand to trace his lips.

She cupped a hand over his mouth as she plunged the blade into his submerged chest twice piercing his lungs. He splashed franticly, but could break free from Bulma's hold. His lungs filled with water from the tub as it entered through his chest wounds.

His struggles decreased in frequency and she chose then to bend down to his ear. "You could have had it come quickly, but chose to drag it out." The body in her arms stilled and she release the limp form to sink into the bath. She stood picking up a towel on a nearby bench and left the silent room. -One down. One to go.-

-Vegeta's Ship, Approaching Planet Aerwei -

_*FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL LANDING* _The computerized voice announced. Vegeta strapped himself in for entry into the planet's atmosphere.

_-**FLASHBACK-**_

He had dreamt of Bulma for the first time in months and she had been calling to him to save her. She was shrouded in darkness and all he did was laugh and turn away. Something pulled in his chest and he turned to give her one sparing glance when her cries quieted, but she was gone. "Onna?"

Chuckling was all that answered him. An alabaster figure of Frieza shone in the light as it stepped from the shadows in which Bulma had just disappeared. Blood dripped from his out stretched hands. He parted his fingers and watched as he wiggled them before returning his gaze to the saiyan. "You should have saved her when you had the chance, Vegeta."

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Vegeta landed the ship in the wilderness on the outside of town and then ran a search for space ports located on the planet and then shut down all the ships systems, but prepped the ship for launch in the event that he was unable to find another suitable ship or needed a hasty retreat.

Once finished with his preparations he stepped out onto the planet's surface. It was already night fall. The only sight of Vegeta was his silhouette against the starry sky and the reflection from the tapetum that caused an iridescent gold-yellow glow in his eyes. He looked a sight from a child's nightmare as he stalked through the overgrown wooded landscape. His ki sense could already tell that there was going to be trouble because he was picking up a very distinctive ki signature. "Tufur." Vegeta growled and spat as if the name alone were a bad taste.

Tufur was one of Frieza's trackers and had been out roving the galaxy for sometime gathering information on planets of value as well as it was his duty to track down strays from purged planets.

"I'll deal with him later." He said as he took off toward the large city and in the opposite direction of the tracker's ki.

**-Bulma, 3 days later-**

Bulma had found the location where the other tracker was staying. She also, through her contacts, learned the places he frequented and the people he had dealings with. The disgusting brute made the work far too easy to find him and follow his habits. His routines were anything, but unpredictable.

Her other tasks that she needed to get done in the two day time frame was completed. She had ordered the necessary equipment, parts, and other materials that she required for her secret projects. All had been placed into capsules and were secure on her person. The job of ridding herself of the trackers was more pleasure than actual business. It was something that she would have had to do eventually.

She had a plan formulated on how to rid her of this one, but it wouldn't have its risks. She would make him come to her. She hoped that catching her would appeal to his ego and would out way his loyalty to inform Frieza first on her whereabouts. If he reported her presence here on Aerwei Frieza would know where to send the rest of his dogs to sniff out her trail.

Bulma saw as the tracker exited a tavern down the street. He looked as if he had imbibed a few drinks, but still was coherent and alert. Now was the time to act. She casually joined to foot traffic ahead of him, close enough for him to spot her, yet far away that he wasn't right on top of her. She walked at a medium pace and waited as she sensed his ki. There it was. The signal she had been waiting for, the spike in his ki that let her know that he had spotted her. She sped up her pace enough that he could still follow, but not enough that he would think she was aware of him tailing her.

Bulma slows down and enters a alley where she waits for him to draw near enough to catch up. She waits until he is almost around the corner og the opening to the alley before she picks up her slow lumbering pace.

He caught her from behind and whispers in her ear. "I see you've grown. What has it been five, six years?" Tufur spun her around and pushed her into the wall. "...and you're so much more tempting than you were at eighteen." He lustfully looked her body up and down, savoring the sight.

She was pinned under his hands to the wall by her throat and shoulder. He moved his hand from her shoulder, sliding down the outer curve of her breast, over her navel to cup the subtlety rounded mound between her thighs. He squeezed the flesh gently earning a growl from his prey. She allows him access only to let him think he's won. Her petite, but sharp canines were bared at him in a feral smile. Her eyes darkened to an almost midnight blue. She utters one word softly and with the utmost hatred during the attack. 'Die.'

**-Vegeta, Space Port-**

Vegeta found what he required in a ship at the space port. He found a ship that was both fast for space travel and sufficient in technology belonging to a four man crew of insectoids which were easily dispatched. He had the ship refueled and spent a couple of days getting the hang of the ships inner workings. It didn't take him long to get the jist of the controls, but something would make him stay every time he was about to input the launch sequence. What was this nagging in the back of his mind that deterred him from leaving?

"Oh, yes, Tufur. I haven't killed that parasite." Vegeta said as he searched out for his ki. He found it rapidly fading until it was gone. "He's dead?" He stood outside of his ship and wondered who would have the balls to raise a hand against any one of Frieza ranks. He thought that beings in this part of space, especially since Frieza frequented it so often, would shy away from the thought let alone the action of killing one of Frieza's prized elites. The punishment would have been too severe.

He was brought out of his wonderings by a flash of blue heading for one of the ships. It took a moment for him to register the importance of such a color. "The Onna!" He said in a half gasp as he bolt from his ship in attempt to catch her before she could take off. 


	20. Chapter 19

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 20 – BANG, ZOOM, TO THE MOON?**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**-Planet Aerwei, Space Port-**

Bulma ran as fast as she could through the port towards her waiting ship. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes from what Tufur had told her before she sent him to his death. Vegeta was dead and that he had been lost in the explosion of Planet Qua. Pain raced through her chest and her legs threatened to collapse under her. What was this feeling or rather what reason would she have to feel this way?

She was lost in her thoughts and completely unaware that she was being pursued. She burst up the ramp. As she crossed the threshold of the door she slammed her open palm on the emergency control keypad to close the door behind her. The door slammed closed as she ran her way to the ships computer to set a course for the Suhre Moons and launch. Bulma was about to initiate the takeoff when a blow to the hull knocked her off her feet. "Were there more than two trackers?" The ship shuttered again from another forceful blow.

Vegeta almost had her in his grasp before the door closed in front of him. He almost had her and in his anger he began punching the offending door. Her scent still hung in the air, but it was tainted with blood that had been poison with alcohol and filth. Still, it was almost more than he could stand.

Bulma shakily rose to her feet and steadied herself before the console and put up the ship's shields and the blows ceased. She finished inputting the launch sequence and braced herself for takeoff.

Vegeta had been knocked on his back by the force of the ship's ki shield. He recovered just in time to see her ship lift off into the air and gain speed to break out of the atmosphere. "Eeer RAAH!" He roared as he picked himself up and flew to his ship to catch her.

Vegeta was furious. "She will not slip through my fingers!" He said as his temper got the better of him and slammed both of his fists into the ships communications console. Seeing his hands upon the comm. console gave him an idea. He was not going to spend all of his time chasing her through the nine known galaxies if he could help it. "I'll call the onna a demand that she stop at once or I'll blow her to hell!" With that said he made an attempt to contact her.

Bulma was alerted to an incoming hale on her comm.'s system. "Let's see what this fucker wants!" She growled as she flicked on the communicator.

The view screen was blank and all she could hear was a static distorted voice. "YOU WILL STOP YOUR VESSEL AT ONCE AND LET ME BOARD OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE NEXT DIMENSION! YOUR CHOICE. I'LL GIVE YOU FIVE MINUTES TO RESPOND."

Bulma slowed her ships speed and changed course to head straight back towards the following ship. She was beyond pissed. "Who does this cocky prick think he is?" She armed her ships weapons systems and began charging her ki cannons. "If the bastard wants to play this game, then let's play."

His ships alarm went off informing his of a fast approaching ship. "Such a vengeful, Onna." He chuckled to himself.

His mild laughter was cut short by a broadside blast to his hull. "How's that for a response!" She screeched over his comm.'s speakers. "I don't know who you are and I don't know how you thought I was just going to easily submit." She growled out in anger. "How about I give you five seconds to make your piece with Kami before I make you wish you were never born?" She threatened maliciously.

Vegeta closed is ebony eyes and smiled. "Same old fiery onna." He said calmly with a hint of a smile in his voice.

The last sentence was very garbled but there was one word she understood perfectly. She opened the channel for him to see her on his view screen. "Wh-What did you call me?" Her was voice cracking slightly.

"Onna." He stated firmly as he looked upon her face on the view screen. She was just as if not more beautiful than he remembered. He saw realization enter her features, but other than that it was hard to discern what emotions were passing through her.

"Vegeta?" She said quietly as he answered her with an affirmative grunt. "Tufur told me you were killed..."

Vegeta quickly cut her off in his surprise. "It was _you_... Have you really become so strong... to be able to bring down Frieza's top tracker?"

Bulma growled lowly at the interruption. "What? You doubt me; a little weakling can take out a bastard like Tufur?"

"Dressed as you are, you probably had him on his back to do it." He sneered as he prodded at her temper.

"Ugh, I haven't seen you in almost two years and this is what you say to me!" She fumed as she cut the video feed from their conversation and steered her ship back on her previous course.

"Where are you going, Onna? You are mine. Obey me this instant!" He raged at her audacity to leave him behind.

"I don't think so, Vegeta. I'm not your _property_." She shot back feeling indignance.

"Yet you bare my mark." He spat smugly.

"I should have told you, that first night we were together, that... 'as appealing as your invitation for sex is I must decline'..." She began sweetly before growling out. "...so take a cold shower, knock out a fist full of knuckle babies, and leave me the hell alone!"

"Big words for not being in front of me to say them, little onna. Why don't you come to me and let me show you how you'll still make the same decision and end up in my bed." He said in a low seductive voice as he purred to her.

"It was my bed we ended up in! Why don't you put your mouth where my monkey is a shut the fuck up!" She was flustered and he was really getting to her.

"Come on, Onna. The pussy wasn't that good. I was hard up and it was more times than not frigid at best." He snidely clipped his lie to infuriate her further.

She audibly gasped. "Maybe you should have made a bet with Frieza to see which one of you would find me first!" She said as she cut the comm.'s with Vegeta's ship.

Vegeta was reminded of his dream he had where he assumed Frieza had killed her. _"You should have saved her when you had the chance, Vegeta." _Frieza's words rang in his mind. That would not be her fate. He sped up to get within firing range and shot out her engines.

See was dead in the water and cursing up a blue streak that would make the most sullied space pirate blush with embarrassment. She opened her comm.'s to speak to Vegeta, but he wouldn't be speaking. "BASTARD! Listen here you ass! What right do you have to stop me..." She was interrupted.

"What right? What right? I am you mate and will do..." She responded with her own interruption.

"You are not my mate, Vegeta. You failed to tell me that I was supposed to return the bite, ass. Since I didn't mark _you _were not _official_ mates." She roared her rebuttal.

Vegeta rounded the bow of her ship. This was her chance. She waited for him to get cocky and knowing his gloating nature, she waited for him to get close. She fired at the rear of his ship rendering him just as immobile.

"You-You bitch! Now we'll both die out here!" He bellowed and his molten anger boiled over. His ki arced around his body and electricity jumped across his skin.

"Fair is fair! You took out my mobility and I took yours." She giggle manically before switching off all comm.'s with the saiyan. She leaned back in her captain's chair and then sent a message to the Gyōza explaining that she would need immediate pick up for two ships. She wouldn't tell Vegeta until the recovery team was almost thee. She would wait and let him scream his spiky little head off until then.


	21. Chapter 20

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 21 – RESET .**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive. B x V**

**-The Remettersi-**

Bulma had awakened before the shift change on the ship. Upon exiting her door this early morning Bulma looked both ways to find that a suspected fuming saiyan to be nowhere in sight. She walked briskly down the darkened halls to the bridge.

Upon arriving at her destination she asked the comm.'s tech if there had been any transmission from the Gyōza or planet Orinia.

"Sir, a message came from planet Orinia no less than five hours ago. They await you arrival and say that you'll be pleased with their progress on the…" The tech stopped as he saw the arrival of the saiyan prince on the bridge.

Bulma watched as the words died in the techs mouth and his eyes shift behind her. Bulma didn't have to turn to know who was behind her. "So, the prince decides to grace us with his presence." She said as she still faced the tech motioning to him he could get back to work.

She turned to face Vegeta with a mischievous smirk. "Did you sleep well?" Her blue eyes smiled though her lashes.

"I could have slept better, Onna." He returned and the innuendo was not missed by Bulma.

Bulma turned back to the tech. "Was that the only transmission?"

The tech swallowed hard before answering. "Yes, sir."

"If there is any more transmission be sure to inform me immediately. Am I understood?" The tech nodded his affirmative. Bulma glanced to Vegeta for a moment and then left the bridge making her way to the ships onboard lab.

Bulma had spent all day in the lab and stopped only when food was brought to eat. Once done and the dishes were cleared, she continued working on an operating system that would, for the time being, become part of her magnum opus. She entered in a few more lines of code before glancing at the clock to see that it was 2:37 in the morning. She decided to call it a night and left for her quarters.

She stripped out of her body suit and then crawled into her cold bed. She shivered slightly a she pulled the cool crisp sheets onto her body. Her nipples had become hard due to the chill of the sheet and she thought back on how long it had been since she had been with anyone. She began to smooth her hands down her body under the sheets.

She found her hands moving on the own accord when she thought of the last man she was with. The last person had been… "Vegeta…" She gasped out as she fondled her moisten folds.

"Yes, Onna?" Vegeta said seductively from the darkness.

Bulma stopped all movement as he eyes froze on the deviously smirking saiyan prince. "Vegeta, get out." She said above a whisper.

"You don't sound very convincing." He purred as he crawled across the bed up to her. He took her hand in his and pulled it to his mouth. He sucked her lusty juices from each of her fingers causing her to moan in want at the seductive display. He released each finger slowly from his overheated mouth. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"No." Her response was a double ender. She was unsure of what she actually wanted, but the need she felt was beginning to overwhelm her.

With her answer given Vegeta snatched the sheet from her body and attacked her in blinded passion.

Bulma shook herself out of her musings. It had been too long for her. With that thought she got up from her bed and dressed. She was on a mission and the warmth in her loins needed to be appeased if she was to have any kind of peace.

Bulma entered his room to find it unoccupied. "Where is he? I guess I'll have to wait." She said as she sprawled out onto his bed facing the door. "He'll never expect me to be here." She had suppressed her ki before leaving her room.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face." She giggled lightly. She bent her head down to the coverlet and inhaled deeply. She moaned in pleasure as she took in his scent. The memories of it sent trills scampering up and down her spine.

The door to Vegeta's room began to open and Bulma held her place atop Vegeta's bed. She was lying on her stomach facing the door. Her legs were in the air behind her with her ankles crossed. She swung her legs slightly every so often like a great cat swishing its tail anticipating prey.

Vegeta stood in the doorway smirk knowingly. He knew she was there before he saw her. He could smell that she had been at his door and inside the room her scent was more potent. "Did you forget where your room was, Onna?" He said seductively as he walked inside leaving the door agape behind him.

She said nothing as she smirked impishly at him. "Your majesty?" A female voice came from behind him. A female came through the door and waited for Vegeta to acknowledge her.

"Go draw a bath and wait for me." He told the other woman. The woman wasn't the normal kind of servant. She was very submissive and scantily dressed. Bulma could guess what her main purpose was on the ship. Repulsion and anger battled in her stomach.

"Did you need something? If not I'm a little busy at the moment." He shifted his eyes to the bathroom.

Bulma gracefully stood atop his bed and glared daggers at him. "I thought I did, but not anymore." She said coldly as she stepped down and left the room.

Bulma wasn't in a mood to sleep or work in her lab. She went to the only place on the ship that she knew that she wouldn't be bothered, the training room, to blow off some steam.

Vegeta exited the bathroom after a good soak of his sore muscles and being sensually bathed. He had ordered the little subservient girl to turn down his bed and to wait for him there.

He approached his bed and noted that she had already disrobed and was waiting for him expectantly. He slid into the bed next to the woman and pulled her to sit straddled across his bare lap. She lay down on top of his and began to lick and kiss his chest. She teasingly rocked her hips slowly against his growing erection. Vegeta his hands on either side of her waist and slid the down to her thighs. He slid them back up her thighs and gripped her buttocks as his hands followed the movement of her slowly rolling hips.

Bulma's scent that was minutely noticeable before had begun to nag at him. As much a he needed release he couldn't do this. The woman pleasuring him now wasn't Bulma.

"Get off me. Obviously I was mistaken in my choice of women. You seductive attempts are stale and your lazy movements do little to excite me." He said gruffly as his member still stood poised to enter.

The woman obliged and picked up her clothes. "You will still stay here tonight. You can leave in the morning when I wake."

"Where am I to sleep, majesty?" She asked in her submissive tone.

"On the floor… and if you approach the bed or touch me while I sleep I'll end your miserable life." Vegeta said in a scathing reply.

Bulma had trained all morning and spent a great deal of time using her weighted spheres. She was running on fumes. She had so little sleep since arriving on the Remettersi, but she would make up the neglected necessity during her trip to Osiria. She had yet to make up her mind on whether or not she would take the saiyan prince. She would have to make that decision within the next hour. This was assuming that he wanted to go with her seeing as he had found a way to amuse himself. Did he want to stay with her? She realized that they hadn't spoken of what his plans were. This conversation that had been put off would have to happen now. She halted her self-abuse and went to shower and then find the great ass himself.


	22. Chapter 21

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 22 – CAT & MOUSE .**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**-The Remettersi-**

Vegeta stalked the hallways of the ship. His thoughts were a mess because of _her_. Had she not expressed to him how they were not official mates? Had she not kicked him out of her bed and made it clear that he wasn't welcome there the night before. "Women… such an enigma." He mumbled to himself as he pondered his lack of action last night. Why didn't he take the submissive slave girl last night? She was ready and willing. Was it guilt? "Bah! The damn onna plagues me so. Where is she?" He hadn't seen Bulma all morning and he couldn't sense her ki to determine her whereabouts.

"Prince Vegeta!" A crewman addressed the saiyan from behind. He was slightly out of breath and looked as if he had been looking for the prince for a while. "Commander Bulma sent me to give this to you as well as a message." He said in between pants as he dropped the small metallic device into the prince's palm.

"Well, out with it then!" Vegeta snapped impatiently.

"The high commander gave you an encrypted locator for planet Osiria. She said that if you so chose to go that you would need it to find it…." The crewman began.

"Why didn't the woman come herself? Why didn't she come to deliver her message and the device?" Vegeta sneered. The crewman gasped a Vegeta blatant disrespect at calling his high commander a woman.

"Why… because the commander has already departed for Osiria…" The crewman said as he watched the scowl he wore spread deeper into his face.

"Prep a ship! I leave for Osiria in one hour." With that Vegeta turned on his heal and stalked back to his room.

**-Bulma's Ship, En route to Osiria-**

Bulma left it up to Vegeta to make up his own damn mind. She wasn't going to appear weak and ask him to come with her. He would take it as begging. If he wanted her he could chase her, right? Did she really want him to chase her? She smirked to herself. Well, maybe a little.

_*UNKNOWN ENTITY*_ The computerized voice announced. _*ARRIVAL TO PREPROGRAM DESTINATION IN 19.85 MINUTES*_

"Osiria." She whispered. It was one of many planets that weren't on any intergalactic star map. She was thankful to have come across the unheard of planet. It was a perfect place for her to set up her base. It was perfect place to give life to her plans for revenge.

*WARNING, WARNING! BLACKHOLE* The onboard computer announced as red lights flashed throughout the ship. Bulma skimmed her fingers across the keys as the shut off all the alarms.

It was part of planet Osiria's defenses. She had developed a cloaking shield for the planet itself. She also had energy emitters embedded in a few asteroids the circled the planet to give off false readings. All together she had cleverly masked the planet as a black hole.

"Honey, I'm home." She said to herself as she entered the planets atmosphere. This was her home now as Earth could never be again. She felt she no longer held the right to claim Earth as her home world from the pain and hurt she had inflicted upon its people.

Bulma departed her ship and took to the air. This was her ritual every time upon her arrival. She gazed at the beautiful multicolored sky of soft blues, purples, and grays. She took in the sight of the flowing dark purple of the grasses and foliage. Like earth it was mostly covered in water, but unlike Earth the majority of the water was fresh and not salty. All of the bordering beaches were covered in rich black sand that made the crystal clear waters appear deeper than they were. The planet had two seasons: spring and summer. This warm planet made her happy to come back to after being in the cold confines of space.

**-Planet Osiria, Labs-**

"Melowsh?" Bulma called for the head science officer as she entered the lab.

"Ah, my lady, you have returned." The skorkijin man walked over to her with a smile. He to be a crossing of a man and a Bengal tiger, tail included.

"How many times, Melowsh? How many times have I asked and told you to call me Bulma. That 'my lady' crap doesn't suit me and you know it." She said a she gave him a playful glare that most would find threatening, but he knew better.

"At least once more. This is your planet now and thus you are its sovereign. You took a dying planet devoid of life and brought it back from death. What we now see is a result of you, that feat in itself gives ownership in part of that life." The skorkijin believed that all life was sacred. Bulma with her power to destroy chose to give life back to the dying planet and thus in his opinion became its mother or now held place in its parentage. He admired Bulma and believed for her restoration of a celestial body should be highly respected.

"Oh, don't dare try and deify me again. I've got to much innocent blood on my hands to gain entrance into heaven let alone be someone's sovereign." She scolded the tiger like man. "Now, what have you got for me?" She grinned impishly.

"Quick and to the point as always, my lady. Right this way." Melowsh said in good spirits.

**-Frieza's Flagship, Throne Room-**

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Frieza shouted at the fat pink blob of a man.

"Yes, my lord! He said that he was following in pursuit of her on planet Aerwei, but that was three days ago and he has yet to report back!" Dodoria shouted in duress front his position on his knees before his lord.

"Why did it take three days for you, disgusting piece of filth, to get this information to me? Am I not your lord? Am I not the most powerful being in the universe? Tell me, Dodoria. WHY THE HELL IT TOOK SO LONG TO UTTER A SINGLE SILABLE FROM THAT FLOPPY FAT MOUTH OF YOURS?" Frieza shouted in screeched tones as he backhanded the pink spiny man into a wall leaving a deep indention of his body in its surface after he fell unconscious to the floor.

"IS EVERYONE ON THIS FUCKING SHIP SO USELESS?" He ranted as he powered up in anger shaking the ship with his fury. –She will be mine again!-

**-The ****Gyōza****, Training Room-**

"Yahhh!" ChiChi screamed as she attacked the man in front of her brutally. Al of the other ships soldiers were too afraid to spar with the demon princess as she was labeled. Soon as she saw the tiniest bid of blood or felt pain the berserker in her stirred and made the training match turn into real live battle.

"Better. Now come at me again and don't hold back!" The brave soul said with a passion of a warrior to the fiery princess.

Eighteen breezed into the training room her digital tablet in hand. "Princess, high commander Bulma has sent word that she is back on Osiria and has come in contact with none other than the saiyan, Prince Vegeta. Apparently he is alive and was not killed in the destruction of planet Qua. The two trackers on Aerwei have been disposed of, but she fears that one of them got information back to his master of her presence on Aerwei. She asks that you send word her way when you plan to make to journey to Osiria. She says the project she has been working on is nearing its completion." She said in a very informative tone her voice never wavering with any emotion as she read off the bullets in order from the tablets face.

"Thank you, eighteen." ChiChi said as she turned back to her sparring partner. She smiled at him knowingly. Her smile faded when she noticed the troubled expression on his face. "What's on your mind, Goku?'

"Vegeta… He's alive. I'm sorry Chi, but can we pick this up later? I have to talk to Bulma." She knew something was troubling her mate, but decided to press the issue no further and allowed the match to be postponed.

Goku left for the door, but stopped. He ran to ChiChi's side and kissed her. "I won't be long." He said seductively. "We can finish this in our room later if you like." ChiChi was already flushed from her earlier exertions but blushed to a deeper shade of scarlet at his words. Who knew a man that seemed so innocent and pure could be so seductive. She shivered slightly as his breath warmed her ear and flowed down the side of her neck.

She was a monarch, she was a leader of an expansive army, she was a ruthless warrior, and she was brought to her knees by one man. She smiled and her eyes shone toward him with lust in their chocolate depths. "I'll see you later then. Don't keep me waiting." She stretched out the last sentence as if delivering a sensual order.

Goku smiled back at his princess. He knew he had her, but he also knew she had him as well.

**-Osiria, Subterranean Hangar-**

Bulma gazed at her greatest work to date come to life. She had gave birth to the idea of it and put it onto paper, but skillful hands and hours upon hours of dedicated work had brought into physical being. It was the 'Kuroi Naiya'. Roughly translated it meant black diamond. She was expansive. The ship's hull was smooth and as seamless as glass. Its black reflective surface was designed in part to act as a mirror in space, thus making nearly invisible. This was to be Bulma's flagship in her small fleet.

"She's complete." Melowsh swelled with pride.

"Already?" Bulma seemed taken aback by surprise.

He nodded his affirmative. "The gravity simulator is the only thing we lack. With the materials you brought with you we should be able to complete it within days. Have you finished the programming? Or is that a stupid question, my lady." He chuckled lightly at his question.

Bulma was unable to take her eyes off of the breathtaking ship. "It's all in the capsule I gave you, Melowsh. Wow, I never knew it would be this amazing." The second sentence she said more to herself.

"It is an awe inspiring thing, isn't it?" Vegeta spoke from behind her.

Bulma quickly turned to see the dark prince himself. "How long have you been here?" She tried to sound annoyed and fought to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up into a smile. –He came. If only to ease his curiosity. He still came.-

*LADY BULMA, YOU HAVE A WAITING TRANSMISSION FROM THE GOYZA. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HERE IN THE HANGAR ON IN YOUR QUARTERS?* A computerized voice echoed through the hangar.

"I'll take the transmission in my quarters. You programmed it to address me that way didn't you?" Bulma accused Melowsh. "Didn't you?"

"But, my la…" Melowsh began.

"Yea, yea. Take it off!" She shouted angrily and stalked off to her room.

"Lady? I think you were well within your rights to dispute that." Vegeta said snidely as he chuckled.

Bulma stopped abruptly and turned to face him. He almost ran into her as she placed her face in his. "Why are you following me?"

"You invited me here, remember?" He yelled back. Then he blinked back his anger and smiled at her. His dark eyebrows were still draw together in a tight 'v'.

She turned away from him and continued the trek to her room. "Why did you come?" She spoke softly.

Yes, why had he come? He didn't answer her last question. The silence seemed to hang thick in the air between them.


	23. Chapter 22

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 23 – SAIYAN(S) .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.**  
><strong><span>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<span>**  
><strong><span>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, ViolenceGore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech"**

**-Planet Osiria-**

"Goku!" Bulma said in surprise. "It's been…"

"Bulma, have you finished what you've been working on?" Goku asked with urgency as his question cut her off.

"It's almost finished… My ship is complete. Once the G. S. project is finished I'll send word…" She was unable to finish her words before he jumped in. He wasn't acting himself his features seemed drawn. It was so unlike the normal playful innocence she had become accustomed to.

"I'll be departing from here in a few hours for Osiria. This is too important to wait." He said with seriousness she didn't know he possessed.

"Alright, we'll see you soon. By the time you arrive the G. S. will be complete. I hope your mate is okay with you leaving her." He chided her saiyan friend to lighten the stern seriousness between them. It was eerie to her that he was acting so out of character.

There is was. The lopsided smile she had been waiting for broke across his face. "I'm not exactly planning on telling her, Bulma. Heh heh." He let out some nervous laughter as his eyes closed and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"She's going to eat you alive, Kakarott." She giggled under her breath as she pictured the tall saiyan running from his much shorter mate as she hurled obscenities.

Vegeta's ear perked at the saiyan name she used. "Who is this Kakarott?" He asked as he pushed himself from the wall he was lent against and walked over to the view screen she was using.

Bulma half turned to face Vegeta as he stopped at her side. "Ah, so the prince is alive. Your father will be glad to hear it, Prince Vegeta." Goku said matter-of-factly.

It took a moment to for Vegeta regain his speech. "My father is dead!" Vegeta roared. "He and what I thought the rest of my race died along with the planet! Frieza killed them all!" He ranted.

"It's what we wanted Frieza to believe." Goku had again adopted his stoic manner.

"Kakarott? What do you mean his father? I thought all saiyans were gone save for you and Vegeta." Bulma wanted answers and in a since felt betrayed. Did he not trust her?

"Bulma, do you remember when I said that we had contact with an army of rebels in space? That's who I was talking about… the rest of our race. Well, them and a few thousand survivors from other planets wrecked or destroyed by Frieza." He didn't want to keep information from his friend, but it wasn't his place to tell of the existence of a supposed extinct races.

"Onna, when Kakarott arrives and your project is complete we will take your ship and meet up with my father." He didn't ask. He told her with an edge of determination in her voice.

"Hold on there, buddy!" Bulma raged. "That is my ship and this is my project! How dare you tell me what to do with it?" She growled through heaved breaths.

"You're coming with m- us, Onna. After all it is your ship and your project as you put it." He smirked at her as he stood regally before her.

"Bulma, when I arrived on Osiria you knew we would be going to meet with those contacts anyway. Why…" Goku began and he tried his best to ease the tension of the newly developed situation.

"…because he didn't ask! He told me what to do!" She shot Vegeta a glare. She had calmed slightly but she was still noticeably angry.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a few days. Bye." He quickly turned off the view screen before he got draw into their 'lovers spat'.

Goku sighed. He wasn't looking forward to being locked up in a ship with those two for however long. He debated in his mind whether which would be worse. Living on the same ship as the prince and Bulma with all of their fights or going back to ChiChi after running off into space without a word. "Well at least with Chi there's make-up sex."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as she fumed. "I'm going to the training room!" She said to no one. She merely stated her thoughts aloud.

Vegeta stepped in her path and grabbed her arms below the shoulders firmly. "Why do you fight against me… in everything?" He said in a lowered voice. Her head was down and she stared into his chest.

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" Bulma said in a hallow tone.

"I did… but"

"… but you gave up. You hurt me and I can't let you do that again."

"I never laid a hand on you, woman!"

"Not physically. I know you're different… but I feel with my heart… I didn't until you… Frieza saw to that. You gave me back a piece of my humanity, Vegeta.

Vegeta felt his anger relent at her words, but his face still held up the façade. What she said made him feel a tremble that reverberated in his chest like a growl. "Stop speaking nonsense." His dark eyes bored into her. He couldn't tell her that she made him feel. He resented her for it.

"You're right. I… I'm just tired. Forget I said anything." She said quietly and left.

She left him standing there in her room. "What's her problem? Are all females insane?" His pride was too thick for what he really felt for this woman to break through. He was hurt too, but he had hurt himself. -She makes you weak… she made you feel.- He hated her, but he hated himself more.

Bulma had punished herself for her stupidity for the past two days. Did she actually tell Vegeta in a roundabout way the she felt for him… that she cared for him? "Kami! What the hell is wrong with me? You don't have time for this, Bulma!" She chastised herself. She stretched out her mental tendrils and hurled the training sphere around herself furiously. A high pitched ringing brought her to her knees and the sphere crashed deeply into the floor. Her vision blurred and she panted out her breaths in pain.

"You're pushing yourself too hard again, my lady." Melowsh's voice came for the doorway of the training room.

He walked to her side and helped her to stand. "I'm fine." She ground out through the waves of agony. He knew he would find her here and in a similar condition.

"I came to tell you that the G. S. is complete and that the saiyan Kakarott is mere hours from arrival." He pulled an aerogun from his lab coat pocket and shot an injection into her arm.

"OW! Can't you ever tell me when you're going to do that!" She began to instantly feel the pain subside.

"If I had, would you have let me?" He chuckled lowly under his breath.

"Good point." She regained her composure and followed the skorkijin out the door to the lab.

Vegeta had positioned himself in a darkened corner of the colossal training room to watch as Bulma trained for hours on end. Bulma chose to use the moonlight from the semi open training area. The shroud of night helped to hide him in seclusion. It helped him stay far enough away to avoid detection, but close enough to clearly observe. Was here to intervene if she pushed herself too far? Was he here to admire how the sweat glistened off of her scantily clad body highlighted in the moonlight? Was it concern or lust? These thoughts were picking him apart day and night. Would his pride always triumph?

"Good, the project is complete, Kakarott will soon arrive, and we will leave tomorrow." He left the darkened training area to await the other saiyans arrival.

**-Frieza's Flagship-**

"Lord Frieza." Five of Frieza's finest soldiers said in respect as they kneeled before the lord.

"Ginyu, I want you and your… crew to run a little errand for me. I want you to go to planet Aerwei and see what information that you can squeeze out of anyone there about the whereabouts of my precious pet." He said sinisterly as he beady eyes gleamed with malice. "She's been missing for an awfully long time and I'd really like her to come back home now." He falsely pouted in a babyish voice.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Captain Ginyu said as he licked his lips and then grinned crookedly.

"That is all." The emperor chuckled. "You are dismissed." He smiled in smug satisfaction. He had no doubt that soon he would have the object of his obsession back. Time was ticking down until she would gain the ability to produce him an heir. His scientist on Asorna still had their data intact and had finally riddled out the anomaly that made Bulma infertile. She was sexually mature yes, but she wouldn't reach her reproductive maturity for some time. The biologists projected at age 25 she would become fertile and be able to bare offspring. –Just months away.- The pale lizard smirked. He was bent on getting her back for this reason. He had no sexual interest in her at all; she would be a vessel and nothing more.

**-Planet Osiria-**

Bulma stood in her shower enjoying the liquid warmth as is released the tension in her muscles. Soon they would be on their way back into space to rendezvous with the saiyans. She didn't know what to expect. -Would Vegeta want to stay with his father? …Of course he would. He would be a prince again and not only in title alone.- She opened he eyes and glared at the shower wall as it was what had wronged her. "Forget him, Bulma!" She shouted at herself and vowed to herself after this meeting was over and he was gone never to give her memories of him ever one backwards glance.

Goku landed without difficulty and was met by Bulma's head science office slash adviser. "Uh, hi there. Where's Bulma… or Prince Vegeta?" Goku asked politely.

"Lady Bulma is currently seeing to tomorrow's preparations. And Prince Vegeta…" Melowsh began in reply.

"…Is right here." Vegeta said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Prince." Goku addressed Vegeta as he bowed respectfully.

"So when…" Goku began.

"When do 'we leave?' …tomorrow." Made an attempt to answer the question that he presumed Goku meant to ask.

"Well, actually I was going to ask 'When do we eat?'." As if on cue Goku's stomach chose at that moment to rumble loudly and soon nervous laughter proceeded.

"Idiot." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.


	24. Chapter 23

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 24 – CONCUBINE INDEED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech"**

**-Planet Osiria-**

All preparations had been attended to. The day was drawing to a close and Bulma began to feel pangs of hunger. She found herself following her feet without an upwards glance to the dining hall. She reached the outer doubled doors and could hear voices coming from within. She peeked in to see her friend Goku sat perched at the end of a massive table piled with food munching away.

"Kakarott!" Bulma squealed in excitement as she ran to him.

Goku rose from his seated position at the table and to embrace his friend. The plutonic contact between them caused the prince to growl in his chest. Goku looked back to the prince out of his peripheral vision having heard his nearly inaudible response.

Bulma hugged her friend, but quickly jerked away without having heard Vegeta. "I'm still angry with you..." She closed her eyes and closed her arms over her chest petulantly. She opened her eyes losing all anger. "…but I understand."

"Is everything in order for tomorrow?" Vegeta said as he looked up from his glass over to Bulma.

Bulma seated herself across from Vegeta and beside Goku before she replied. "Yes, otherwise I would still be occupied. Tell me; what is your contribution, your royal assness?" She clipped.

"Aren't we moody today? Is it women's troubles or are you just stuck in 'bitch-gear'?" Vegeta sneered as he reveled in how much he pissed her off. "Come see me later and I'll try to help you, as impossible as that may be."

Goku began to feel uncomfortable, but decided not to move or intercede for the fear that their attention might be drawn to him and then he would be the target for their assaults.

"I hope you're not insinuating that you're man enough for that task. I don't need nor do I want your help in that department… especially seeing as you defile yourself with paying for lowly whores to satisfy your sick urges. I wouldn't want to catch any crotch crickets from a diseased thing like you." Bulma played one of her trumping insults. She knew it would quick him seeing as it was half true, but it was still a risky move.

Vegeta's smirk nearly reached his ear and Bulma's dread was realized with what she knew would come next. "Remind me again; who was it, no less than a few nights ago, sprawled out on my bed panting like a bitch in heat loyally awaiting her master's arrival? Hmm?" Vegeta said still smirking as he lazily traced a gloved finger around the rim of his resting glass.

Bulma shifted her attention to Goku and he cringed as her gaze found him. "Kakarott, it was nice to see you again…" She smiled and stood. "…I'm going to retire for the night." She looked over to Vegeta and glare coldly. "I've lost my appetite." She turned on her heal and left the dining hall to her quarters.

Goku released a breath he'd been holding and swallowed. He looked over to his prince before looking back at his uneaten food and continued his meal. Vegeta finished his drink and then left the dining hall in a wake of smug victory.

Bulma was seated on the black beach under the twinkling night sky. Vegeta… How could she let him get to her? She was on the defensive a little more than usual and she knew it wasn't just about Vegeta. Something wasn't right with her. She had found herself out of step for the past few days. She sifted her hands through the cooling midnight sand admiring how the small crystals sparkled as to mimic the stars in the sky. She stood slowly and used her mental tendrils and ki to shape the sand into glass disks. She flung them one after the other into the far distance over the expansive ocean and the fired ki blasts that evaporated them into nothing.

Vegeta watched her from a distance. –Clever, Onna.- His curiosity had peaked when she didn't go to her quarters. He figured that she would return to the training area, but was proven wrong when she flew from the compound to the beach instead.

Bulma stopped when she felt his presence. "What are you doing here? Have you come to pour salt in an open wound? I have no time for your games." She said without turning to face him her anger rising with each word.

"No, Onna. I've called a temporary cease fire." He said after being found out. He approached her slowly.

"Don't tell me you've come out here to lick you wounds over some mild insults." Vegeta made an attempt at peace.

"It's not always about you, arrogant ass. I came out here to clear my thoughts and attempt to arrange my priorities." She said as she watched the waves lap at black sands under her feet.

He let her brazen comment slide as if unheard as he came to stand beside her still form. "What priorities?"

"Oh, no, I'm not going to give you any more ammunition for you already well stocked arsenal of insults." She grimly smiled up at him and then looked back to the rolling nighttime waters. "Let's just say I've got something to take care of after we meet with your father tomorrow. Her expression faltered looking less than pleased before quickly putting her mask of deep thought back in place.

"Something's bothering you…" Vegeta began in honest interest.

"I really don't want to take about it, Vegeta." She said quietly. She stood and faced him. "Good night."

He watched as she flew back to the compound. "You can't run forever, Onna." He whispered into the night.

**-The Kuroi Naiya-**

They had taken off at first light due to Vegeta's over abundance of impatience. Goku was relieved to find that the prince and Bulma stayed for the most part on good or civil terms. They would be meeting with the king and his armada in minutes as they had arrived at their rendezvous point.

Vegeta used the comm.'s system to get in contact with his father's ship. The soldier that received the transmission was reluctant to pass the transmission to the king due to the fact that the prince was supposed to be dead.

King Vegeta's face appeared on the screen and his expression held no surprise. "The prodigal son returns from the dead." The king said as if unimpressed.

Vegeta's glare intensified as he spoke. "Father you should know that death has no teeth in which to hold me."

"Have you become the legendary then?" The king asked his heir. He already knew the answer was 'no'. "Then my son has no clout." King Vegeta said before his son could answer.

"I have clout enough to best you father. I'll give you a demonstration when I've arrived onboard, old man." Vegeta said menacingly.

"Oh, such a heartfelt family reunion." Bulma interrupted as she came into King Vegeta's view.

"Vegeta, who is this engaging creature?" The king said as he openly admired her beauty and laid his regal demeanor on extra thick. "A concubine?"

Bulma's smile to the previous complement dropped as the king's second comment was made. Vegeta raised an ebony brow as he looked to Bulma. "You wish!" She hissed at Vegeta through clinched teeth.

Vegeta cleared his throat as the vision of Bulma as his concubine was pushed to the back of his mind for later. "She is another one of Frieza's ex-assassins." Vegeta said once his laughter had subsided.

"Is she really?" King Vegeta sounded as if unconvinced. "Such as delicate thing…" He said as his eyes roved over her curves lecherously.

"DELICATE… I'LL SHOW YO…" Bulma shouted to King Vegeta before he rants were muffled by Goku's large hands. He tried his best to restrain her fits of anger and struggles as he replied to the king. "You majesty, she's a little mentally ill from the harsh treatment while serving with Frieza. Please excuse her outburst." Goku said to his ruler in attempt to appease the king as Bulma growled dangerously in her throat.

"Very well." The king said to Goku.

"OUCH!" Goku bellowed as Bulma bit down on the palm that cupped her mouth. He jumped away from her in shock.

"It serves you right!" Bulma said in indignation and hmphed to emphasize her statement.

"I'll see you on board, boy." The king said to his son before the screen went black.

"Bulma! I'm a mated man you can't just bite me like that." Goku teased her.

"Bite you! You're lucky that's all I did. 'Mentally ILL'! You're lucky that I don't stomp you into a bloody paste or better yet disembowel you and then make you eat your own entrails!" Bulma raged as she shook with barely containable fury.

"And you!" She shifted to Vegeta as he laughed as Goku's misfortune and the insult's the Goku had paid her. "Cackling bastard! Concubine indeed! I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire!" Bulma huffed as she struggled to calm herself.

"Woman, you're really not disproving his statement of being psychologically unhinged with the fit you're throwing." He laughed again as her face screwed up into humorous grimace. "Stop flirting with Kakarott and let's get this meeting over with."


	25. Chapter 24

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 25 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech"**

**-King Vegeta's Flagship-**

"So that is what you have to offer then..." It was a statement and not a question. "… in exchange for my troops and resources you exchange technological upgrades and gravity simulation used for training." King Vegeta said in response to the proposal to make sure that he understood correctly.

"Yes, that is my request." Bulma stated firmly her eyes not once leaving the king. To flinch and lower her eyes now would be a show of weakness.

King Vegeta sat on his throne atop a dais as he pondered over her request. He stroked his goatee with his thumb and for finger as he thought. His eyes searched Bulma's for deceit; he found none and came to his decision. "DONE!" The king stated with the authority of a royal.

"Now where was this first mission to, again?" He said as he stood and approached the young woman. "The one Kakarott told me of some months ago."

"Planet Asorna." Bulma reminded the elder monarch.

"Are you MAD!" Vegeta spoke out in disapproval. "Frieza's probably got the Planet locked down and expecting you to come! May I remind you of you and your brother's previous botched attempt?"

"So help me, Vegeta, leave Zarbon out of this! That was years ago, it's in the past." She began angrily. Her second sentence was barely above a whisper. She still harbored the guilt of her brother's death and for Vegeta to bring up Zarbon's name struck an all too painful nerve.

King Vegeta ignored the petty squabble and continued. "How many of my warriors will you need?" He asked Bulma in a bored tone as he appraisingly circled the young female warrior.

"One squad of Elites; no more, no less." She spoke as a practiced negotiator.

Vegeta caught on to his father's action as he walked his tight pattern around the woman he sought to claim as his. "ELITES! Preposterous! Old man you can't possi…"

"Done!" He said effectively cutting off his son. "When will you leave?"

"As soon as I have the warrior I need." Bulma was quick to reply.

King Vegeta stopped in his ellipse of Bulma when noticed something in particular about her appearance. Two pale half-moon scars at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, to be exact.

"Girl? Where did you get this mark?" The king said as he fingered the scars on her neck, already knowing what they signified. "Are you Kakarott's mate?"

"NO!" Bulma and Goku screamed in unison.

"Then how, by chance, did you come by such marks?" King Vegeta asked with his curiosity raised.

Bulma knew this was her chance to really stick it to Vegeta. "Why don't you ask your son?"

The king's irate and fearsome gaze fell on Vegeta, but Vegeta stared back at his sire unfazed. "Did you mark this female? I forbid you to mate her! She is un worthy! A king of Vegetasei needs no mate!" The king roared at his heir.

Before Vegeta could make any kind of contribution to the king's rant Bulma lost her temper completely. "EXCUSE ME? Unworthy? I think you are mistaken! I don't want to be your son's mate. If I did I would kick your old ass and take him!" Her body was trembling with barely contained rage. Her eyes were alight with blue fire and her aura flared around her as her ki spiked to higher levels.

Vegeta stood in frozen in place. His eyes were wide with shock as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Bulma stared coldly at the king as she debated breaking him in half. "Since this meeting is adjourned, I will excuse myself, you majesty and be done with this foolishness!" With that final bold outburst she left the throne room and those within in utter shock.

King Vegeta looked to his recently composed son. "Imbecile! Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked rhetorically. "When a female is bitten you don't gain ownership of her, no. The moment her blood touches your tongue and enters your system, you belong to her!" The king spat in disgust.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung agape. He didn't want to believe his father's words to be true. He knew they were and felt their finality in his bones.

"No king in a thousand years has had a mate. The reason being once mated if one dies the other follows. Heed my words, boy!" King Vegeta finished his speech to his heir.

Vegeta face sobered and he grit his teeth. "Coward." Vegeta said to his sire in a dangerously low tone. He then turned to the parted throne room double doors. He would find Bulma; he had to find her before she left for Asorna.

"Ungrateful brat!" The king began, but halted his shout as his son turned his abysmal black eyes to his father. They held the promise of the king's death in them.

"When this war is over you would have outlived your purpose and I will take my birthright from your flesh. Raise a hand against her directly or indirectly and you will quicken you fate all the more." With that said the king was silenced and Vegeta followed Bulma's lead out of the throne room.

Once the prince was gone the king motioned for one of his guards to come forth. "Get me one of our contacts on Aerwei. Tell them that I have some information about the wench's mission to Asorna I want leaked to Frieza." -If I must died my son; I won't go alone.-

**-The Kuroi Naiya-**

Bulma had arrived back on her ship after pacing the halls and corridors of King Vegeta's vessel. She could no longer stand to be on the ship of such intolerable monarch. Something would give; she knew it and it would probably end up in the king's death.

Bulma entered her room to be pulled into an unexpected embrace. "Vegeta!" Bulma gasped into the darkened room that's only light was stars.

She wasn't able to get out another word as Vegeta captured her supple lips with his own. She was quick to respond to him. She had wanted, not craved, this for so long. He deepened the kiss and seemed desperate in his actions. His hands roved over her heated skin and he tore at her clothes and she at his. Vegeta reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and Bulma whimpered as the loss. She sucked on her bottom lip, but was unable to substitute his hot mouth.

"We can stop this. You need only to tell me, but I need you… Bulma." He lustily panted. His breath heated her lips as his mouth hovered inches from hers. He was hoping against hope that she wouldn't tell him to stop.

"Like Hell!" She exclaimed as she reached her finger into his spiky mane pulled him back into a barrage of furious kissing.

They had backed to the bed and fell together without breaking their hold on one another. Vegeta was completely nude and the only thing that covered Bulma was a sleek pair of underwear. Vegeta looked down at Bulma and realized she was getting impatient. He hooked his thumbs in her panties. She aided him by arching her back upwards the help him slide them past her hips. Both realized that neither were in the mood for foreplay and wanted to be intertwined in the other. Vegeta slammed into her and caused her to lose her breath in a silent scream of pleasure. She was so tight and he almost lost it there. He stilled himself and Bulma regained her breath. Bulma moved under him and he answered her with equal thrusts. His tail crept up a secured its unbreakable hold around her waist and his hands found the dip under her buttocks. Her juices engulfed his lower half as a spectrum of color took over her vision. Her inner folds squeezed and milked his member of his seed. He collapsed on top of Bulma and licked at the mark he had placed on her neck years before. Tremors racked through both of their bodies as the enjoyed the after tingle of sex.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called him breathlessly and then swallow.

"Hn?" He responded tiredly.

"Do I mean so little to you, that you wouldn't tell me that I should return the bite to become your mate?" She asked innocently.

"One, I thought you knew and rejected me. Two, I don't know why I didn't tell you… I guess I was almost as naive about this as you. I don't want to finish this now though." He admitted in honesty.

"Why is that? Bulma said with the beginnings of feelings of betrayal boiling in her stomach.

"We still have a war to finish. I don't want you to die because of me. If I died, you would too."

She smiled against his hair and planted a kiss atop his head. His words caused a tickling in her heart. The silence was broken by a soft beeping of an alarm on her digital calendar. "Happy Birthday." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Vegeta mumbled against her neck. He pulled out of her and lay beside her with his head propped up in his palm. He stared at her and waited for her answer.

Bulma swallowed and then yawned. "Today's my twenty fifth birthday."


	26. Chapter 25

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 26 – THE HUNT FOR BLUE ONNA.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech"**

**-Planet Tundra, Icejin Home world-  
><strong>  
>"Ginyu, I assume you have something good reason for disturbing me?" The ghostly pale lizard spoke to his subordinate. He voices though raspy was smoothed to a silken caress.<p>

"Yes, Lord Frieza. The female has been here… to planet Aerwei…" Captain Ginyu began.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY, FOOL! Tell me; is there anything you have to say of any use!" The emperor's angry face was flushed with a tinge of pink. His patience for this farce was growing thin.

"…but, my lord, she is going to planet Asorna. We've drawn the information from some local sources…" Ginyu rushed his words to save his skin.

Frieza drew in a sharp breath and his features smoothed over. His face morphed into one of unrivaled mirth. "Oh, ho ho, this is too precious!" He crooned aloud. "Get your ass to Asorna immediately!" Frieza said melodically.

His laughter started off with a small chuckle in his chest with his lips closed tight to muffle the sound. As they grew to shake his shoulders, the volume of his peals increased gradually. He opened his eyes and the guffaws sprang from his mouth and reverberated through his bedchamber. He titled his head to the ceiling and extended his arms as his body violently shook the quakes of his pleasure this new information brought. His crimson eyes sparked as his cruel black lipped smile carved into his face. His prize was coming back to him. Willingly on not, he would have her again.

**-The Kuroi Naiya-**

Bulma stood on the bridge of her ship on her way to planet Asorna. She had dreamt of it for the past week since she left Vegeta on his father's ship. She found it strange that whenever she was with him he nightmares melted away as they were nothing but a distant memory from another life. He kept the hurt at bay.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"You have your Elite warriors and now you're leaving." Vegeta said dryly and devoid of emotion as he held her back to his chest. His puffs of breath caused her hair to tickle her cheek.

"Vegeta you knew I would. We talked about this…" Be began her protests.

"I don't plan to stop you." The corner of his mouth arched weakly before it fell. "I know what has to be done… and it's a personal matter to you." He kissed and nuzzled at the two semicircular scars delicately.

A small smile rose in her features. "Thank you." She said softly.

He grunted in response and again they tangled themselves in the others passion.

_***FLASHBACK***_

She found out later that Vegeta had handpicked each member of the Elites that were to accompany her and posted Goku as her personal body guard. She got the information from Goku by sweating him with the last morsel of his favorite desert. Goku was made of granite when it came to secrets, but when food was involved, he would tell you what ever you wanted to know.

They were no more than two days away from their destination. It would seem the closer that they got the tighter the knots in her stomach became and the nightmares got worse.

**-The Gyōza-**

ChiChi paced back and forth. Eighteen swore that she could see marks beginning to form in the floor from stress and wear. "How dare that man leave me? He left without so much as a word and then days later he pops in with his message saying 'Hi ChiChi' with that innocent little grin of his 'I bet you noticed I was gone, huh?'. That big… lovable… jerk doesn't know what he's in for when I get my hands on him!" Chichi roared as she flashed hot and cold between her deep burning fury and her unyielding affection for a man she both hated and loved.

"Do you mean beat him to a bloody pulp or…" The blonde woman began.

"Ah! EIGHTEEN!" Chi screamed.

"He's aboard High Commander Bulma's ship and is serving as her personal body guard…" Eighteen tried to reason with Chi.

"He's a PRINCE! MY PRINCE! She is nothing!" She ranted to her assistant.

"That maybe, highness, but he is still in the saiyan army and he must obey his duty king and his prince." Eighteen hoped that the princess would see logic.

"That's FINE! I'll just go get him! He still has a duty to his MATE!" The princess stomped over to her desk and yanked out a drawer and caused the contents to crash to the floor. She took an object from the wreckage on the floor.

"You plan on doing this how?" The steely eyed woman asked skeptically as she flicked her pale hair behind her ear.

"With this!" ChiChi proudly presented what looked to be some kind of locator.

"Princess, tell me you didn't… you know this is bordering on insanity?" If eighteen was able to feel fear she would have been looked pale and drawn at the madness that was displayed in her princess' eyes.

"I'll show you INSANITY! We'll find him and take him back!" Chi laughed like a lunatic. "Take this to the navigator and tell him to plot this course."

**-The Kuroi Naiya, Approaching Planet Asorna-**

Goku reared his head back and sneezed. He wiped his nose and then let out a yawn followed by a lazy smacking of his lips.

"You, okay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but my butt is itching like crazy!" He emphasized his remark by scooting his rear from side to side furiously in attempt to gain some relief.

Bulma giggled at the display and chose not to comment. "We'll be their soon. Are you ready?" Her voice took on a somber tone.

"Yes! Fighting and battle, there's nothing better. Except maybe… when ChiChi takes her mouth and…" He answered Bulma innocently.

"GAH! Enough of that! I really don't want to know… never mind." Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Let's get to the pods and get this party started." She was ready for whatever would come her way.

**-Planet Asorna-**

"Cap'n! They're pods are breaking through the atmosphere, sir. Do you want me to begin the attack! Boy is this Sheila in for a surprise." Said the red orange metro sexual man with feathered white hair. His green eyes glinted through the scouter that he used to converse with his superior.

"No, Jeice! Wait until they've landed and then pick them apart. Squad?"

"Yes, Captain!" A correlation of four voices answered their commanding officer.

"You are not to kill the haired female. Do what you must to detain her, but Lord Frieza wants the girl to remain otherwise untouched. Do you get me?" Ginyu said laying down his master's law.

"Yes, Captain!" Four voices confirmed the given order.

"Now move out!" Ginyu ordered and a grim line spread across his purple face. It continued until it curled into a grizzly smile of ill intent. –Things are just going my way.-


	27. Chapter 26

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 27 – THE HUNT FOR BLUE ONNA 2.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" **

**-Planet Asorna-**

"Lord Frieza…" A spiky haired man said to his unsuspecting master

"Who are you? Ginyu? Take that ugly monkey mask off! Your own body is much more flattering. I trust you have good news for me." The lord looked at the man before him that was sporting a new saiyan shell.

"We have the girl… but it was at a great cost…" Ginyu solemnly informed his lord.

"Ginyu, I care not for you losses! Bring her to me! That is all." Frieza exclaimed disinterested in anything other than obtaining his prize and with his final order given he cut the feed.

Ginyu scowled as he looked down at the unconscious woman. All he could think about was the trouble she had caused and the members of his crew she had killed. The Elites of the saiyan army that accompanied her had abandoned her at the first sign of trouble. He thought it a bit odd at the time, but dismissed it when the witch began her reign of terror upon his men.

"Burter…" She had slain as her grabbed her from behind to put the inhibitors and ki restraints on her. Some unseen force reached into his body and pulled his innards out through his mouth. His body twitched stiffly for minutes afterward. Burter was dead; his body just didn't know it yet.

"Guldo…" Bulma slammed his body into a rock face with a ki blast and as she had him stunned she used her mental powers to twist each one of his bones inside his flesh. The worst part about Guldo's death was that every time he screamed his lungs empty of air time stopped and his agony lasted that much longer. The punishment he was dealt was far worse than anyone for his, to him, stretched on for eternity.

"Recoome…" He at least caused her some grief. Even blinded he matched her blow for blow. He almost had her and then that crooked smile of hers told of the horrors to come. He had her pinned to the ground and then she spoke to him. She told him 'It feels like coming home.' and then he burst like a puss filled pimple. His blood and sinew rained down on her covering her from head to toe.

The only way Ginyu managed to take her out was by using the body of one of her men. He caught her off guard. If it weren't for that, they would all most likely be dead.

"Jeice, take the girl and my body to the ship and prepare to leave!" The captain ordered to his only remaining subordinate over the scouter.

"Aye, Cap'n." Jeice called to his leader and then hefted Bulma up on his shoulder and he began to drag the saiyan in Ginyu's body behind him.

The captain didn't know if he liked this new body or not so he decided to keep his old one with its new occupant around for a while just in case.

Nah, the tail thing doesn't work for me! The sooner I get out of this body the better. Unfortunately, he'll have to wake up first." Ginyu said as he appraised his new form and input the coordinates for planet Tundra.

**-King Vegeta's Flagship-**

King Vegeta and his son stood watching the feed of the Asorna mission play over the view screen in the throne room. It was confirmed that it was a failure. It appeared that all were dead save for Bulma and Goku.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Half a day had passed as Vegeta had become anxious due to lack of word from Bulma or her team. "They should have finished the mission hours ago." He felt it in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"I'm going after her!" Vegeta shot out and briskly walked to the throne room doubled doors.

"You will remain here! It was her mission! It has nothing to do with the Saiyan Empire! She chose her fate!" The king bellowed as he forbade his son yet again.

Vegeta arched his eyebrow slightly at his father's last statement. –What did he mean by she chose her fate?-

The king saw the prince's reaction and tried his best to verbally side step to draw his son's attention. "Even if I would allow you to leave, you wouldn't know where to find her!"

"Sire? There is a transmission from the Gyōza." A semi-frightened soldier informed his king as he watched the two royals that were engaged in a stare down.

"Patch it through!" King Vegeta said in an aggravated tone with residual anger lacing his voice.

ChiChi appeared before the two Vegeta's. She had received the king's direct line of transmission from her Goku for emergencies only. "Your majesty, my mate Kakarott, is missing and I ask for your help to retrieve him."

"Woman, you dare bother me, the monarch of an empire, with such trivial matters!" The king spat at ChiChi.

"Is he not saiyan and one of your soldiers no less? You would abandon him?" Chi had become irate. She was just short of frothing at the mouth.

"We have no way of determining his location or even if he is in fact still alive…" The king said dismissingly before ChiChi bravely cut him off.

"I KNOW WHERE HE IS…I just need help getting him back!" She was getting impatient and shouted her displeasure at his blatant dismissal.

"How?" Prince Vegeta cut in before his father could let loose on the princess and drowned out his chance of finding out his answers.

"HELLO! I'm his bonded mate! That and I implanted him with a tracking device." She finished smugly.

"Woman, send me your coordinates..." Vegeta punched in his scouter's transmission codes and sent them to her ship. "… I'll be there with more than you need!" He had the means to reclaim her and now he had the means to find her. With that he took off without another word.

ChiChi having no further interest in speaking with the king ended the transmission. The king shook his head as his forehead was lent against his palm. _This is not going according to plan."

**-Troop Carrier Vessel 214C-**

Bulma was awake and alert when Jeice came to her holding cell. "Ya know? It's really too bad that Lord Frieza says you're off limits. A fine sparky thing like you would be fun to have a go with." The albino haired man said lustfully as he soaked her in with his hungry eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're not my type." Bulma said as she gave him the 'brush off'.

He placed both of his palms against the wall on either side of her. His face was inches from hers. Still she didn't flinch. "And why is that?" He asked as he was debating on testing the waters further.

"I'm not into girls." She said mirthlessly. She managed to raise her ki enough to effectively slice through his hair, bobbing it in the back. She fell to the floor panting in from her exertion. She was completely drained of her energy. She knew she couldn't muster enough ki to kill him or even injure him critically. There was one place he could be hit that would wound him deeply enough that he would wish he were dead, his vanity. That was the next best thing and would have to do.

Jeice let out a high pitched squeal as his hair fanned around his feet like drifts of snow. "Bitch! You're gonna pay for that!"

He kicked her already prone form repeatedly in the stomach ruthlessly. Between her coughs, grunts and wheezes her laughter was fervent. This enraged Jeice all the more.

"Jeice!" Ginyu screamed from Goku's body. "Leave! Now!"

"But, Cap'n she cut my…" Jeice whined.

"It's an improvement! Now get the fuck out!" The body snatcher shouted to the hair amputee as he pointed to the exit.

Bulma was curled into a fetal ball on the cell floor. She still laughed in between coughs and bloody spits. The bastard had it coming. He was quite lucky his hair was all he lost.

"I see you've noticed that you can't use your ki… well you can but it doesn't do you any good. Just like that freaky invisible shit you do." He shook off a chill at the thought. "Your new adornments help us a bit in curbing you or otherwise impairing your escape." He smiled down at the brutalized woman. The 'adornments' he referred to were none other than the ki restraints around her wrists and ankles; and the inhibitor pads placed over each temple to keep her mental powers in check.

Bulma finally calmed her breaths enough to look up and was shocked at what she saw. This, she knew, was not her friend. This was not Kakarott.


	28. Chapter 27

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 28 – DARKEST**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" **

**-The Kuroi Naiya-**

Vegeta stood upon the bridge of the Kuroi Naiya, her ship. He thought that it would be fitting that woman's battleship be used in battle. He contacted Princess ChiChi on her mobilization statuses and asked that she contact all other planet alliances and put them on alert for the upcoming war. This all out battle was months in the making and he wondered to himself if it would be enough. Vegeta trained day and night in the gravity simulator that the onna, his onna had made. He would get stronger. He would defeat Frieza.

He knew the great white lizard wouldn't kill her, but his fear was what he didn't know that he would do to her. He knew that the lizard was partial to the male gender, but he also knew that on occasion had been know to take a woman in anger as a form of punishment. He derived pleasure not from the sexual act itself, but from the pain and suffering that it caused.

He shook his head at the thought. His rage drove him into frenzy to train harder than before. She was strong. She would fight. She would survive.

**-Troop Carrier Vessel 214C-**

It had been almost a week since her capture and she had yet to see hide or hair of Jeice or the new face of Ginyu. Something was up or at least that is what Bulma's gut feeling told her. The only kind of interaction she got during her stay was twice a day; someone would drop food off at her cell in the morning and in the evening they would retrieve her tray. The first two days she watched everyone's comings and goings. Everything seemed to be on a set schedule. The third day she was getting bored so she chose to pick a little fun. The lowly gruel server must have gotten complacent and forgotten who she was. He reached his hand to far in to give her he days rations. She pinned his arm against the bars and bit off two of his fingers before he was able to wriggle away. The ear piercing screams echoed through the ship and all Ginyu did was order that the idiot be taken to the medical wing and that Bulma be deprived of her rations until further notice. She spat the fingers into the face of one of the guards as they carried the wailing man away.

"She's a MONSTER! A MONSTER I TELL YOU!" The de-fingered man exclaimed in panic.

She smiled in grim satisfaction. –That's right, a monster. The monster that your master made.-

_**DAYS LATER…**_

Ginyu and two guards came in to fetch her. She was to be taken to the med bay and then be placed into a regen tank. –Oh, we wouldn't want Frieza to find out what had happened to his precious pet. Don't make me vomit.-

She was weak so the two guards drug her to the mad bay. They pulled her through the door and she saw that one of the regen tanks were already occupied with Ginyu's old body.

"Captain Ginyu, your body will be ready soon… perhaps even before we arrive on planet Tundra tomorrow." The med technician relayed his latest information before being prompted.

As she listened to their conversation other med techs undressed her and rinsed her of all the crusted blood and dried gored. A regen tank was prepped for her use. -So, we'll be on Tundra tomorrow. What horrors await me?- She cleared her mind as she entered the regen tank. She didn't want that disgusting lizard to be her last thought before she slipped into dreamless oblivion. –Vegeta… Our revenge is upon us. Don't you dare let me down.-

**-The ****Gyōza****-**

"Your highness, planet Osiria, estimated time of arrival, 13.85 minutes. Melowsh, Lady Bulma's steward, has informed me that the prince has already arrived a couple days ahead." Eighteen informed her princess.

"Upon landing on Osiria, give the order to disembark. Have the ship restocked and refueled. Tell the Armor and weapon smiths that they are to report to Melowsh and have the ships weaponry and shields upgraded. Also, put out that sloth will not be permitted and punishments will be severe. We are going to war and it's time to put noses to the grindstone. Inform the crew that issuing the death penalty is not beneath me and that deserters and cowards will be killed." ChiChi stood at her throne room window looking out at the simulated black hole that they were fast approaching. She looked into its deep dark pit and was reminded of how she felt since losing Goku. She noticed that Eighteen still stood behind her as if debating on whether or not to say something. "That is all, Eighteen. I would like to be alone now." She whispered into the starlight blackened void.

"As you wish, princess." Eighteen said as she quietly slipped out the doors. She had been amazed at how her princess had maintained her legions and held herself together even though she was going through this difficult time. Eighteen was told by ChiChi that it was senseless to go to pieces in a time like this and that it wouldn't help her husband, her mate, to cry her eyes out. She said to Eighteen that she would be strong, if not for herself then, for him. She admired her lady and she had no doubt that she would see him again.

**-Planet Osiria-**

Vegeta had spent every moment that he could spare that wasn't used otherwise for training, with Melowsh. He wanted to make sure that all the preparations for the upcoming galactic battle were completed. His battle strategy and plans of attack were already saved to the encrypted mainframe of the Kuroi Naiya to be unloaded to all of the fleet's ships.

"Prince Vegeta. Her majesty Princess ChiChi is on approach and will be landing shortly. Should I tell her anything for you? Your orders, sir?" Melowsh said with authority as he informed the prince.

"I have none other than for you to bring her up to speed. I'll be training. Disturb me only if there is an emergency." Vegeta's eyes narrow dangerously to make his point clear.

"Yes, sir." Melowsh replied as he went to the docking port to receive ChiChi and her entourage.

**-Planet Tundra-**

Bulma could here muffled voices through her groggy semi-consciousness. Her blurry eyes clamped shut after briefly opening themselves to the blinding white light. Her dulled sense of smell could just vaguely make out the sterile smells of the med bay. –Wait. Med bay? How did…-

The last thing that Bulma could remember was exiting the regen tank and then rinsing her body of the chemicals she had been immersed in. After she was clothed she was sedated unexpectedly and from there she remembered being lead down the ramp before slumping to the floor, from there it was darkness.

-Why am I here? I don't feel any pain.- She lye the on her back unable to move a muscle and barely conscious. "Is the procedure complete?" She heard a familiar feminine voice speak as she felt a gentle caress along her cheek.

She looked up to see a fuzzy white and purple blob that looked to be smiling at her. –What is this? Where am I?- Her mind began to race with panic.

"It is almost done, sire. Once the procedure is complete she will need to remain in suspended stasis in one of the regen tanks for about a week to make sure that the procedure is a successful take." The doctor tech informed his lord.

"Doctor, she's waking." The tech announced with fear.

"Give her a double dose of sedative." The doctor told the tech. Bulma's mind began to swim on the edge of blackness. "All finished, Lord Frieza." The doctor confirmed.

-Frieza!- Was Bulma's last panicked thought before she was drug into the black abyss of sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 29 – BEFORE LIGHT**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" **

**-Planet Tundra-**

Bulma snuggled into her lover's chest. He was always so warm and his tail gripped her firmly to him in a loving embrace. With him everything was perfect. He softly crooned to her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Everything faded to black.

Bulma hated waking from her peaceful dream only to wake into a full blown nightmare. She opened her eyes and tried her best to blink back the effects of prolonged sleep. She felt cool fingers moving through her hair in a petting gesture. The room she was in was dark, but she could vaguely make out the shapes of furniture.

"It's nice to see that you're awake, my dear." A jovial rasping voice said above her.

She was nude with only the bed's sheets to clothe her. She cinched them to her body and made an attempt to jump away, but faltered and fell back onto the mattress as chilled hands steadied and righted her to a seated position. "Now now, pet. No one is going to harm you." His words were meant to reassure her, but seem to unnerve her all the more.

She looked to her once called master as he reached to light the room. Her eyes blinked rapidly from the shock until they focused again on the tyrant before her. He chuckled lightly. "So, sorry about that. I just wanted a better look at you."

"Fr…" She frantically began as she backed away from him into the headboard.

"Uh, uh, uh. I'll hear none of it. You're here with me now and free from those nasty dirty saiyans, that's all that matters. You really do need to remain calm, you know? …with your condition and all." The baby dollish being said speaking to her as a child as he scooted nearer to his prize.

"Co-Con Condition?" Bulma stuttered. Her mouth and her mind battled with one another to seize possession of the question.

"Yes. You're going to give me a child." His ruby eyes gleamed with satisfaction and his blackened lips curled into the most pleased smile as he looked at the gaping woman before him.

Bulma stood with fury pooling in her eyes. She towered over the sitting lord. She looked down into his white leathery face and shouted. "NO! That's impossible! I can't bear children. I can't…"

"Hush, child." The emperor said as he yanked her off of her unsteady legs and down to the bed. "It would seem upon reaching twenty-five years of age that your body goes through a change…" Frieza was cut off by a fuming Bulma.

Bulma looked him in his blood red beady eyes. "I am not having the puberty slash sex talk with you!" She quieted and then looked down to her flat belly as her fingers ran across her middle with a skittish feather light touch. "How…" She swallowed. "How did it get there?" She asked her voice cracking slightly.

"Artificial insemination." He stated blandly. "You're about a week along since it's been a week since the procedure. You had to remain in stasis to make sure we had a successful take of the pregnancy."

"What of Ginyu and the saiyan that was with me?" She said in a demanding tone.

"They're back in the perspective bodies…and the saiyan is alive… for now." He began cheerily and as her spoke each word he clinched his teeth and the words came out as a hiss.

He quickly composed himself and smiled wickedly at her. "Is he the one who gave you this?" Frieza said as he flicked her hair over her shoulder to expose Vegeta's scarred over bite mark. She stared at the reptilian man and shook her head slowly in a silent 'no'.

"Well, I do suppose that gives him a little more time to live." Frieza said under his breath but still loud enough for Bulma to hear him.

"I don't know why you put your faith in those dirty treacherous animals…" He said as he smiled knowingly. "…for it was none other than a disgusting monkey that sold you out. Really, the funny thing is that he didn't even ask for anything in return." His laugh hummed deep in his chest.

Frieza ran his finger lightly over the scarred mark. "The one who gave you this doesn't even care for you."

"Stop it!" She whispered dangerously under her breath.

"If he did he would have had you to complete the bond, don't you think?" He said as his words cut her to the core and she gasped loudly.

"Yes, precious, I know. I know all about it… all except for the name. Who was it?" He pried at her with smooth tones in his voice. Still she refused to answer. "Ah, no matter. I'll tell you what to make you happy, I'll let you keep this one little saiyan as you pet, hmm? Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Can I be left alone now?" She asked as if all emotion had been stripped away from her.

"As you wish, my dear. Do keep in mind that you will be watched closely, won't you? So, don't think of trying anything foolish." The cold being got up from his seated position at her side. "I'll see you at the evening meal. We must make sure you keep up your strength." He left the room chuckling.

Hot tears teetered on the edge of falling, but held them back. She would give him the satisfaction. How was this fair? How could she have the spawn of a monster and not the offspring of the man she loved? How is it that this evil being was getting everything that he wanted? –NO! I WILL GET RID OF THIS THING! HE WILL NOT HAVE IT!-

**-Planet Osiria-**

Vegeta was on the gravity simulator floor. He had battered and bled himself into a crouched trembling heap. His skin revealed his muscles in places across his tortured form. Vegeta was so spent and weary that the sight of the gaping wound on his forearm appealed to him. He watched in sick fascination as he flexed and contracted the flesh bare muscle. Blood shone over the warm red surface, highlighting the dips and curves. The pain called out to him, but he ignored it.

Vegeta had become physically exhausted and mentally weary. For weeks he had been having nightmares centered on death and the paramour being Bulma. When he awoke from these frightful visions of Bulma's blood soaked body he would train until he dropped and lost consciousness. It was the only way he could enter the realm of sleep and remain undisturbed. Once the ships computer registered that there was no longer any movement in the gravity simulator it would shut the room's gravity control down and send an alert for someone to attend the prince and get him to the regeneration tank to heal.

Try as Vegeta might he was on the brink of reaching the plateau of super saiyan. Each time he forcefully reached to grasp the power with both hands he found it slipping through his fingers.

_**WEEKS LATER…**_

**-Planet Tundra- **

Bulma was having her weekly screening to check the health and progress of the developing fetus. Frieza never showed for these screening and that was one relief she felt blessed for. She had found out from these appointments that she wouldn't have a normal human pregnancy of nine months. Her pregnancy would last twelve months due to mutation of her recombined DNA(R-DNA).

Today they would be taking a three dimensional look at the fetus to take and record measurements. It was almost easy for her to forget for a moment that she was carrying such a sickening creature without seeing it and she had yet begun to feel it move. Her being forced to see a visual projection of the monster growing in her womb made it all too real for her.

"Umm, Doctor? Can you take a look at this?" The tech said with underlying worry in his voice. "The fetus appears to be too large for the date of conception versus the duration of the pregnancy."

"Is it an anomaly of size or… Did you run a pregnancy test before we did the AI?" The doctor began as fear overtook his features.

"Umm… no… sir." The tech replied with equal fear.

Both the doctor and the tech looked to Bulma for an explanation. "Were you with child before you were captured?" They looked as if they were terrified of her reply.

Bulma thought back one her and Vegeta's last night together and remembered that it was the night before she left for her mission to Asorna. She had a chance of it being her lover's baby. She shook her head in a negative in response to their question.

"The lord must never hear of this!" The doctor said to the tech in a stern threat. The tech gulped and nodded in agreement.

The only question left was 'Is she carrying the child of her lover or the seed of her enemy?'.


	30. Chapter 29

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 30 – HELP ME **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" **

**-Planet Tundra-**

A few more weeks passed and Bulma was sitting in her room plotting a plan of escape when two guards brought in her battered and wounded friend or 'her new pet' as Frieza so put it. She looked him over after the guards left. He looked malnourished and all of his wounds seemed to be superficial and recent. The guards that brought him to her were most likely responsible. She bent down to try and pull him up, but soon found that she was impaired by the ki bracelet she wore. It seems that while she slept someone had 'graciously' swapped her ki restraints. She knelt down at his side after she had gathered up a few cloths from her bathroom and a bowl with warm water in which to clean his wounds.

After completing her patch job on the younger man she reached up to her temple feeling no sign of the inhibitors. She made an attempt to use her mental tendrils to raise her friend, but was unsuccessful. –A mental inhibitor must have been installed into the bracelet as well. Damn!-

It looked as though she would have to wait until Goku came to before she could get him to a more comfortable place. She brought her bedding down to the floor to cover him and took a seat on the floor against the wall beside him.

-Now all I have to do is wait.- She thought as a plan was already hatching inside her head. She would get Goku out of here somehow and then he could tell Vegeta where she was. During her scheming thoughts several questions itched in the back of her mind. –Why wasn't Frieza surprised to see another saiyan alive? Or… Better yet… Why didn't he probe her for more information on being allied with a crew of saiyans? And… Who was this saiyan that supposedly betrayed me?-

**-Frieza's Throne Room-**

"I do hope that she's enjoying her new toy." Frieza hissed softy to himself.

"Ah, Vegeta… long time no see." The lord's sickly sweet voices echoed of the walls of the empty room. "Why after all this time to do you choose to contact me directly. I thought that you've made a life out of hiding from me."

"Do you have the woman?" The spiky haired man asked seeking confirmation.

"Why yes and I believe I have you to thank for that. How about we set aside these pleasantries and you tell me what it is that you want." Frieza cut the chase to get to the point of this unexpected transmission.

"Very well then. I want her death." The stoic saiyan chose to lay his cards on the table and tell the lizard his wish.

"My, my, aren't we the blood thirsty one? Mmm… I'm sorry, my dear friend, I can't do that." The lord said in an amused and melodic tone.

"And why not? She is a mere girl…" The saiyan tried to reason with the frigid lord.

"Stop whining! You're supposed to be king!" He scolded the elder Vegeta.

"She carries my heir and until the day I grow tired of her she will remain unharmed." He smirked devilishly. " I am so sorry to disappoint." He put on a fake pout and the king tried to hide his disgust.

"Ta ta, Vegeta." Frieza cut the feed on the view screen and stared at its darkened face. –I'll be seeing you soon monkey king.-

**-Bulma's Quarters-**

Goku woke to find Bulma seated beside him. The beating he had sustained was much in comparison to many of the battles that he had been in. Having the ki restrains on made him weak and it was harder for him to recoup his health with his overdeveloped healing abilities being affected by ki suppression.

"Bulma? What are you doing in the cell block?" Goku asked weakly.

"We're in my room. Frieza has allowed you to stay here as a gift to me." She said quietly as she shook with a combination of disgust and rage; the second sentence she laced thickly with sarcasm.

"Bulma are you alright?" He said in concern for his friend and raised himself to a sit up.

"No. No Kakarott, I'm not alright." She took a deep breath and told him about all that had happened since they were separated on Asorna.

Bulma then told him about her plan and how she would need certain tools to deactivate their restraints. She went into detail about the plan of escape and how she had drawn up plans to for an incubator pod to house the developing fetus. She decided to leave out just how the fetus would get into the incubator until later.

Goku had agreed to help her and moved to stand and Bulma was instantly at his side helping him to stand. She helped him into the extra bedroom that adjoined her living room and put him to bed.

_**A FEW MONTHS LATER…**_

Months had passed and Bulma was able to use some of her brother's old contacts on the ship to get the tools she needed. Frieza told her that she would be watched, but evidentially she wasn't being as 'closely' watched as she should have been. A few more days and the incubator pod would be complete and this whole mess would be a distant memory.

**-Planet Osiria-**

ChiChi had begun her daily pacing of the grounds of the fortress as was her daily routine. She had become anxious to get her mate and was ready to start this war off prematurely to get him back if she had to. "We have to wait because his highness had yet to reach his unobtainable level of super saiyan. Pah! As if such a thing were real! If it is I'll be old and wrinkly or long gone and dead before he reaches it!" ChiChi grumbled not knowing that Melowsh and Eighteen were behind her.

"My lady, I know you are upset, but realize that the prince is going about this smartly. He is waiting until we have the best possible chance at winning and retrieving your mate as well as lady Bulma. You may not see it, but know this he suffers greatly." Melowsh chose to end his words feeling that it would be disrespectful to tell of the prince's personal feelings as well as his burdens.

"He is right princess. Please don't do anything irrational." Eighteen pleaded knowing full well that the princess would rain down fire and brimstone with her rants.

"You're both right. It's just hard for me to sit here and wait while I know exactly where he is and that he needs my help. Who knows of the pain and terrible things that he is experiencing?" ChiChi's words came out strangled at first and then she broke forth into a full out sob as she fell to the floor. Her strength left her as if it were leeched away.

Eighteen was at her side in a flash to console the princess. –She finally let go of the tight hold she had on her pain. No. It became too much and it broke from her grasp.-

**-Planet Tundra-**

"Okay, Kakarott its time." Bulma said as she made quick work of their binds.

Kakarott shot a blast at the ki resistant wall. It reflected back and hit him dead on and exploding on impact. Bulma could feel her strength returning and she rushed to pick up her stunned and charred, but otherwise unhurt friend. "Now Kakarott, when we get out of here you have to act the part of a severely wounded man okay."

"I'll try Bulma, but so hard not to laugh when I'm trying to be serious." Goku laughed nervously.

"Okay, How about this as an incentive? If you utter the slightest giggle we're dead! D-E-A-D, dead!" Bulma fumed at the saiyan thinking this is really not the time.

Goku covered his mouth to suppress a chuckle. "I'm sorry. It's just you should have seen your face!"

Bulma growled loudly and glared at the burned man before her. Goku finally got the hint. "Okay, okay. I'm good now." He said as his face looked solemn and sullen. Then he lulled his head to the side and began moaning in pain.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Bulma said in approval.

"Ugh, it's not that. I'm soo hungry." Goku exclaimed as he wailed at his stomach pain.

_**HOURS LATER…**_

Bulma had put Goku in the regen tank to heal all of his preexisting and current injuries. She would need him as full health if this was to work. His short term in the tank revitalized him and he felt better than he had in months. -Now to finish the plan.- He thought as he turned to Bulma.

She had a look on her face that said she had to tell him something that she knew he wasn't going to like. She lay down on an examination table and raised her shirt. "This is what we came here for not do it." She barked.

He hesitated before he approached her. "Cut me! We don't have time to think about this anymore. Just do it!" She said through gritted teeth.

He formed a small ball of ki at the tip of his index finger and ran it down her middle. She gasped and panted trying her best not to cry out in agony. Blood trickled down her pale sides and the faint slap of it could be heard as it fell from the table to hit the floor. Bulma focused on that sound and tried to tune out the pain.

Goku pulled back the blood soaked flesh and gazed upon the unborn and under developed child he carefully cut it from her pain racked body and gently placed the crimson stained form into the incubation pod that its mother had constructed for its safe transport from this horror of a place.

"Bulma, it's got a furry brown tail." He said with a hint of smile in his voice before his features hardened over again. As Bulma looked to Goku tears rolled down her cheeks, but they weren't tears of pain.

With the precious cargo secured, Goku turned back to his friend. He noticed her bone white pallor and knew that he had to act quickly or she could die. He opened a regen tank and placed her inside. If her plan was to work then they would need her alive to see its success.


	31. Chapter 30

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 31 –HELP SAVE ME BY SAVING YOU.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Planet Tundra-**

_***FLASHBACK***_

"I can't do that. They'll kill you, Bulma." The saiyan closed his eyes as he shook his head. He held his hands up as in a silent plea for her to stop.

"Kakarott, please." She tried to convince him.

"Okay, Bulma. I'll do it." Goku reluctantly agreed as he entered the pod.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Bulma had sent several pods into space at once sending them all in different directions. One of those pods contained her dearest friend and her unborn child. Yes, she could now call the being she dreaded for so long her child. She smiled at the thought, but was soon interrupted by sirens and soldiers as they charged into the hangar bay.

Frieza entered the hangar bay. "Going somewhere, my dear?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it." Bulma was quick to reply snidely.

Frieza chuckled lowly as he walked up to her. He eyed her suspiciously before he ripped back her blood soaked clothing to reveal a pink splash of scar tissue on her abdomen. He released her clothing as his furious eyes rose to meet her humored blues. His face twisted into a fearsome grimace as he reared his arm back across his body with the palm facing him and backhanded Bulma with all of his strength across her cheek. The hangar bay echoed with a sickening crack before she hit the floor.

"Pick her up and put her in a regeneration tank…" Frieza snarled through his teeth. "…if she's still alive."

**-Planet Osiria-**

Vegeta woke up with a start. His body drenched in a cold sweat. His nightmare consisted of the worst imaginable pain, a pain which still twisted in his gut. The dream seemed too real, but the pain didn't seem like it was his own. –Bulma…- He whispered her name through his mind.

-This madness of waiting has to stop!- He mentally roared as he leapt from his bed and headed to shower.

There was a knock at the door Vegeta as was finishing his dressing. "Enter!"

Melowsh entered and spoke in a rush. "Sire, we have some news! It would seem that the saiyan Kakarott tracking signal is heading our direction! …Per Princess ChiChi"

"What? Are you sure that overbearing she-devil has her head on straight?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"Ahem. I'm not permitted to speculate or divulge my personal feelings of dignitaries." Melowsh coughed and changed the subject. "Perhaps, Lady Bulma is with him?"

"Prep the ship! I'll be leaving in an hour. Tell that harpy that I am going to intercept her mate. Also, if she wants to accompany me she needs to be on that ship by the time I'm ready to leave or she will be left behind!" Vegeta barked as he adjusted his armor.

**-Somewhere in Space-**

Kakarott was furious with Bulma. –How could she have me leave her like that!- He knew that there was no other way. She had to protect her and Vegeta's child. Who knew what that slimy lizard would do with the child if he got his hands on it? He would probably kill it and make Bulma watch.

He worried about what Vegeta would do to him when he arrived on Osiria without her. The guilt he felt outweighed any thoughts of his freedom or the prospect of getting to see his wife again. He looked down at the container, the incubator pod that held Bulma's child. He read the words that she had neatly scratched into the metal and remembered what she said. 'Trunks if it's a boy and Bra it it's a girl.'

Goku's next worry was what he would do with the child. Would he want it? Now that he knew the saiyan race wasn't extinct, would he be appalled and disown the child due to its heritage and impurity. If it came down to that he and ChiChi would take the child and raise it as their own. –Bulma, if she didn't survive, would like that.-

Goku, even with his troubled thoughts, drifted off to sleep and cradled the pod in his lap.

**-The Kuroi Naiya-**

Vegeta stood impatiently in the ship's hangar waiting for the pod to arrive that held Goku inside.

The ships navigational officers had to access the pod's onboard computer to change its plotted course and give it new commands to dock with the Kuroi Naiya. Failure wasn't an option for therein would lie their imminent demise.

Moments later the pod landed. Vegeta watched from the shadows as Goku exited the space pod with the incubator in tow. Not knowing what to expect and his guilt welled and writhed within him. "I need some lab techs and doctors to take this from me. It's of the utmost importance!"

After the incubator was removed from his grasp, he was tackled to the floor by ChiChi. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been or what I've been put through! I…" Her words faltered once she got a good look at her love's face.

"What is it?..." She spoke softly to him as if he would shatter if she again raised her voice. His eyes were downcast and he couldn't bear to look into his mate's loving eyes when Bulma was still in Hell.

(Where's Bulma?) A voice he knew all too well echoed through his mind.

(He still has her… I couldn't she made me leave her so that we could get away… Vegeta I'm…) Goku stumbled over his thoughts as he attempted to reach out to the prince.

(We? What was that thing that you have with you? Something is living inside of it. I can feel its ki…) Vegeta probed Goku's mind.

Goku's words failed him and he decided to send flashes of his memories to explain. Vegeta flinched at the horrendous extraction of the fetus and was shocked to learn of its parentage. (Please, Vegeta. I was her wish that I see to its safety.)

(I will not harm my own child, Kakarott.) Vegeta thought as he read through Goku's fears.

Goku's eyes met Vegeta's in a knowing and communicating stare. Goku let out a breath before he allowed ChiChi to assist him in standing. He was worn and weary from the stress and worry.

(Meet me in the training room in three hours time.) Vegeta thought as he turned and left the hangar. Goku could feel the subtle hint of blame in his thoughts and felt it was deserved for he blamed himself. Bulma would disagree.

**-The Kuroi Naiya, Bridge-**

"Set a course for Osiria, but stay near the outer rim. Send for a ship to intercept us at coordinates X23865.7 and A25766.8. Have them send all of the medical staff as well as the biological engineers that work in the regeneration room." Vegeta gave his orders.

"Melowsh? I'm putting you in charge of mine and the onna's brat. If anything happens to it you are ultimately responsible!" Vegeta said matter-of-factly. "You will be accompanying it back to Osiria."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. I will take good care of him." Melowsh said proudly.

"Him?... How?" Vegeta looked at the other man questioningly.

"Yes, the fetus is male. My race can sense these things as yours cans sense ki." The skorkijin answered.

The prince's happiness was short lived when his thoughts traveled back to Bulma. They had too many preparations to make. -The war must begin now.-


	32. Chapter 31

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 32 – TRY & BREAK ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.******

**A/N: -thought- "speech"**

**-Planet Tundra-  
><strong>  
>"Lord Frieza…" A darkened silhouette of a woman kneeled and then prostrated herself before the lord.<p>

"Ah, it's good to see you again, my dear. You may rise." Frieza mused to himself enjoying this change in demeanor form his pet.

"What is your wish my lord?" Bulma said flatly as she rose to stand before Frieza.

Frieza smiled in victory as he gazed upon his now completely obedient soldier. The data that gave him control over Bulma had been restored and would remain secured of planet Tundra. The thought had crossed his mind to kill her, but soon recanted the idea.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Lord Frieza… She should be out of the regeneration tank anytime now." The nameless doctor relayed to his master fearfully.

"Good. See that she is compliant." The leathery creature ordered with and underlying threat of a painful death in his tone.

"The obedience commands have already been downloaded, however on your second request… Her womb is too scarred and it is highly unlikely that she would be able to conceive again. Insemination at this point is useless." The doctor fretted.

Frieza grabbed the doctor by the throat and put enough pressure to cause pain, but not enough to impair his speech. "Then harvest what you need from her body! I want results not excuses and I want them NOW!"

"Yes Lord!" A strangled reply came from the doctor.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"It would seem that your little playmate, Jeice, has a bone to pick with you and has invoked his right to challenge you to a fight. Normally, I wouldn't acquiesce this type of challenge, but Captain Ginyu did back Jeice in his choice to fight you. I have decided to let the challenge stand because you nearly wiped out his whole team." Frieza found the whole squabble between Bulma and what remained of his elite Ginyu Force amusing and would use this to test her.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. What are your orders?" Bulma uttered her voice never wavering outside of the monotone she used.

"I want you to accept the challenge…" He got up from his hover chair, walked over to Bulma, and began to circle her as a predator would its desired prey. "…then I want you to lose." Frieza stopped his orbit of Bulma and stood facing her. He waited for any kind of negative response.

"Yes, master, as you wish." Bulma's robotic response held no emotion. Her face gave no hint of feeling or care. It would seem that she had been rendered a living puppet, a doll, as Frieza had always wanted.

"I'm glad that we can finally understand one another. You may go now." He dismissed the blue haired woman and turned from her as she left through the doubled doors. His dark lips curved into a cruel smile as he reveled in his improved toy.

**-The Kuroi Naiya-**

Vegeta sat on his bed in his quarters in a deep meditative state. His blue hued ki flowed in soft waves over his skin. His eyes were closed and his thick black brows were furrow more than usual in concentration. –Soon I will have my victory and hers.-

His attempt to calm his body was interrupted abruptly by one of the ship's crew as he came bustling through the doors. "Prince Vegeta, we are but a few hours out from planet Tundra. Should we send out a hail, sir?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he glared with an unfeeling stare at the presumptive sole that stood before him. "No. Halt the ship. I will take a pod and go on ahead. Delay the course by six hours and then continue as plan. Now go and relay my orders to the allied ships."

If Bulma was still alive he would see her soon. –I'm coming for you FRIEZA!-

**-Planet Tundra-**

Bulma entered the arena that had become known as 'The Pit'. It had been at Captain Ginyu's request that she enter the arena with as little advantage as possible. This included clothing. Bulma held a stoic expression as she was brought before the entire congregation of spectators and was bared for them. She felt there eye absorb her nude flesh and approached the center to await her opponent.

Jeice smiled crookedly at her and then turned his gaze to all that had come to watch his assured victory over the bitch who had wounded his vanity and self pride. His bobbed hair was still as short at the day she had snatched the length away. He cared a look of 'I'm gonna make you pay' that promised pain and her penance. 

The fight was one side as was planned. Jeice pinned Bulma's face first against the wall of the arena. He moved behind her and pressed his masculinity into her rear. His rigid shaft was pressed against the firm swell of her rear. Giving her the beating she deserved was such a turn-on for the red skinned man. He leant down to whisper in her ear. "Did you know that Lord Frieza has granted me a prize? When this fight is over and I've beaten you, I will have you in my bed tonight. When I'm done with your little tart ass, I'll give you up to the rest of the ship so that they might enjoy you as well."

Something inside Bulma snapped and won its fight to regain control. His words had driven her to her to her breaking point. She turned around in his desperate hold and bit into his neck, tearing out muscle and sinew. The girlish wails rebounded around the arena and wafted their way up to the stadium above. The wound she inflicted caused a wide spread of arterial spray. She punched her hand through his ribcage and squeezed his frantically beating heart in her grasp. His trembling form fell against her and she whispered softly into his ear the way he had done her moments before. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that there is no such animal as a sure thing?"

He fell to the ground heavily and she sat next to his corpse. She dove into his chest with both hands to bring them back out covered in blood and gore. She rubbed the crimson effluence over her bare body as child would use finger-paints. "Take my clothes and I shall have to find something else to wear."

"Stop this madness at once!" Frieza yelled aloud from his box in the stadium. He was clearly displeased with the passing events. A tech jumped to and used a handheld keypad to try and reign in Bulma and regain control.

Bulma stopped her ministrations and slid to the ground unconscious. "Someone get her out of there! I want this problem fixed!" The tantrum throwing lord screamed as he blew the head off the tech sending his head and brain matter to splatter across the wall. 


	33. Chapter 32

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 33 – ARE YOU WITH ME?**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Planet Tundra-**

Vegeta's pod impacted the earth at such a high velocity it caused a sizeable crater in the planet's surface. He had remained undetected due to the genius of his woman in devising a radar disrupter than made the pod virtually invisible. He had landed outside of any form of civilization on the barely inhabitable planet. The planet itself held little to no life outside of what gained its support off planet. The land around him was frigid desolate and bare. The winds whipped around him and tore at his hair and skin with its biting chill. The winter wasteland was a perfect field for the battle to come. He licked his lips and growled in his throat in anticipation. His feral side seemed to stir beneath his flesh at the prospect at bloodshed.

Vegeta's ki burned hotly and as he walked away from the pod, he melted footprints in the ice. He closed his eyes as he searched out for Bulma's ki. He listened to the wind howl around his like a great ominous beast. In a flash his dark eyes shot open and he took off into the sky in the direction of her ki signature.

**-The ****Gyōza**** and Alliance-**

ChiChi, Goku, and the allied forces began their meticulous attack of Frieza's bases and armada that were stationed on other planets throughout the galaxy. Already Frieza's troops hadn't known what hit them. Frieza's army, it would see had become too complacent. Well, why shouldn't they when they served the most powerful being in the universe? In the end their belief in being untouchable was their downfall and thus were easily overcome and overrun.

The warrior princess' tide was short lived due to expert tactical planning. "What? That's it? I want to fight some more! I'm not satisfied! So much for these A-holes being part of the toughest army in the universe!" ChiChi calmed slowly. "Damn, what a letdown." She whispered softly.

Goku to her right didn't want her to fight, but knew there was nothing that he could do to stop her. Secretly he felt as she did. –She's right. Where's the challenge?- "Now, come on Chi. It's not that bad. At least you were a part of the battle."

"What kind of bullshit comment is that? I can see it in your eyes, Goku! You want more of a challenge even more so than I do!" The raven haired warrior admonished her mate. Her Chocolate eyes seemed as though they would spit fire.

"Well, it that's how you truly feel, ChiChi, then maybe we should see if we can find some stronger opponents on another planet." Goku for his childlike innocence could sometimes be too intuitive or perhaps he was just voicing his own wishful thinking. He had actually planned on sneaking away, at the next available opportunity, to go to planet Tundra for some 'real action'.

ChiChi nodded in agreement as they took off for the ship. She had seen something flicker in his eyes as he spoke, but as soon as she noticed it disappeared. Even though she and Goku hadn't been together long, she already knew when he was up to something and she was definitely getting those vibes now. She chose to shake it off and let things play out. A humored smile graced her lips. If worse came to worse she could always track him down.

The systematic annihilation of Frieza's regime had begun.

**-Planet Tundra-**

Vegeta had made it to Frieza's castle without alerting anyone to his presence up until this point. He was a fierce prince of a mighty warrior race. He did not cower and sneak and it was time to make himself know.

He approached the guarded gate just before the castles entrance. The soldiers recognized him immediately and began to shake with fear for their death was upon them and they knew it. Before the guards could utter a syllable, Vegeta killed all but the one he would use to suit his purpose.

Vegeta grabbed the sole cowering soldier by his armor and hoisted him up to eye level. "I'll let you live, for now, if you run and tell you master he has a visitor." After finishing his words, Vegeta, flung the man away. The force of the movement caused soldier to fall to the ground before him.

Vegeta looked down on the coward in disgust and watch as the simpering weakling scramble to his feat in desperation to get out of the prince's sight.

**-Frieza's Throne Room-**

Vegeta had slaughtered his way down the corridors in order to reach the throne room. All that now stood in his way were two pathetic excuses for guards. He made quick work of getting his hands around each of their throats and then releasing dual ki blasts that decapitated the two men. The kill caused the once whit doubled doors to be painted a gruesome sticky red.

"Vegeta? No, that can't be; Vegeta died with the planet Qua." Frieza chuckled sarcastically and squealed softly in delight. "You do know that a simple knock would have sufficed."

"You know the men at the gate said I needed and appointment. I thought otherwise." He entered the throne room smugly. "I didn't think you would mind if I just walked right in."

Bulma sat on the arm of the lord's hover chair. She seemed stoically unaffected and oblivious to the conversation going on between the two powerful beings. Her eyes were cold and lifeless; her stare was vacant and unfocused.

Bulma's lobotomized appearance startled him. "What have you done to her?"

"Me? Vegeta, what have you done?" The lizard's blood colored eyes bored into the saiyan prince knowingly.

"Was it you who half-assed made her your mate? Who was it that let her go to Asorna alone to be captured? Was it you who impregnated her and let her to me to be my toy?" Frieza laid on his famous guilt trip as he attempted to break down Vegeta's resolve and wound him by using his guilt against him. Vegeta chose to remain silent save for a low menacing growl.

The lord didn't have to use the prince's reactions to gauge the truth. His presence alone on Bulma's behalf was enough. "It seems that I'm getting a lot of my questions answered today already."

"I've come for the woman and for your death!" Vegeta stated matter-of-factly with a hint of malice.

"I'm at a loss Vegeta and I do apologize for you coming all this way… for nothing. You see she belongs solely to me now. That mark on her neck just means she was previously owned merchandise. It is I who now hold the only sway over her, but I'll tell you what. You can have one last reunion with her if you wish." The emperor said with a fake pout and remorse.

Frieza reached out to rake his fingers through Bulma's long silken hair tenderly as one would reward a dog and spoke lovingly to Bulma. "I want you to eliminate this nuisance."

Bulma obeyed and quickly rose to her feet. She charged a blinding white ki ball in each hand. She approached Vegeta with unblinking glacial eyes. She said nothing as she fired off her first round of blasts.

The battle had been long and drawn out. Bulma had been pit against her lover. It had become a most gruesome spectacle. Vegeta was reluctant to injure her and he knew in his heart that he couldn't bring himself to kill her. She had yet to use her mental powers on him directly. This made him think that she was still there, but trapped inside and at war with herself.

Vegeta couldn't shake her off as she dug into him. He opted to do the only thing available for him to do. He flung her into the control panel at the opposite side of the room. She struck the electronic surface with a brutal impact. Her body upon crushing into the panel's surface shocked her violently and caused the lights in the room to flicker and spark. She wailed out in pain until the ships safety controls took over and cut all power to the damaged area.

Moments later, Bulma leapt to her feet and regained her bearing. She suddenly felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from her body. Frieza's control had failed and he wasn't yet aware. She pleaded with Kami that she could reach Vegeta mentally. (Vegeta… Continue to fight me!) He hesitated for a millisecond when he heard her voice grace his mind before continuing his assault. They fought violently and to all others their conversation went unnoticed.

Bulma had realized form earlier attempt that she wasn't strong enough to take on the bastard alone, but maybe together they could accomplish Frieza's defeat. (Onna… Bulma…)

(Vegeta, listen to me please. I've regained my control. I don't know how long it will last so we have to sync our attacks.)


	34. Chapter 33

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 34 – ARISE, POWER WITHIN. **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-The Alliance, Across the galaxy-**

Eighteen had been ordered to take the far eastern quadrant of space by her princess. She was now leading part of the Alliance's fleet across this galaxy and had come to the planet Chikyuu or Earth as it was known to those who inhabited it. She had cornered a small percent of the planets population and was now facing off with one of their strongest fighters.

The man stood before Eighteen with his hand above his head gathering energy for an attack. "Who are you? Do you work for Frieza?"

"Easy there, shortie. I've just come to ask if your people wanted to get off your lazy asses and help free yourselves from Frieza." She said in clipped tones as she secretly thought of how cute he was.

Krillin got a better look at the blonde woman with icy blue eyes. The song 'All Out of Love' by Air Supply came to mind at that moment. He tried his best to reign in his thoughts. Krillin had always been a sucker for a pretty face and living with his master, Kame-Sen'nin Roshi, gave him pervish tendencies.

Eighteen didn't know how it happened, but somehow they were locked in a frantic embrace. Their lips were melded together in a flurry of heated kisses. "Okay… I… surrender." He managed to squeeze between kisses.

She smirked evilly. "Somehow, I knew you would see things my way." She said in humored tones as she reached to untie the belt to his gi.

"Wha- right here… now… What if…" Krillin stuttered in shock. He was a decent guy after all, but chose silence when she looked up at him with those desperate lust filled eyes. –Really, could I call myself a man if I passed up this kind of opportunity?-

Eighteen placed her index finger upon his lips. He was so sweet with his gentlemanly charm, but she was going to have him here and now.

**-The Gyōza- **

"Ah! Gone AGAIN!" ChiChi's screams caused her room's walls to shudder as if they to fear her.

For Goku the temptation and want had become too great. He snuck away in the night and left for planet Tundra. ChiChi didn't know for sure that's where he was headed, but she could take an educated guess. She had looked to her locating device and saw that his tracking signal was in coordination with the planets system.

"Damn him!" She huffed. Then she released a long sigh. -I guess it could be worse. He could be an adulterer.-

Her fleet had cleared the planets in her designated quadrant of all of Frieza henchmen. Now all they had to do was dispatch the fleeing ships and the quadrant would be free of the putrid lizard's tyranny.

**-Planet Tundra-**

Bulma looked upon Vegeta's dually clawed face. –Had I really done that to him?-

(Onna… are you still with me?) He saw her eyes go back to a cold as stone look. He was worried that she might have been overcome again by Frieza's control.

(I'm fine. I'll hold him while you hit him with everything you've got!) She hoped that it would be enough.

(NOW!)Bulma reached out with her tendrils to capture and immobilize the short statured lizard.

Vegeta hit Frieza with blast after blast and then sped up an waylaid his fist upon the demonic lord's body. Nothing. None of it seemed to have an effect save for a small trickle of blood from the corner of his pursed black lips.

"Oh, does my little pet not want to play the game my way anymore? It's laughable that you think that you're strong enough to hold me, my dear." Frieza cruelly laughed. Like a shot his tail struck like a great serpent and coiled around her throat.

"Tsk, tsk. I am so disappointed in you. Ginyu warned me to dispose of you. I swore to him that you could be reconditioned, but it seems I was wrong." He spat to Bulma as he tried to keep his sickly sweet tone. His tail constricted around her throat tighter with each sentence.

"Release her!"

"Now, now, Vegeta. Can't you see I'm not yet finished playing with my toy? You'll just have to wait your turn. I'll be finished soon." He squeezed Bulma's neck tighter cause her to gag and wheeze for air. "How about you complete the bond so that you may die together. Oh, how romantic!" Frieza jested cruelly.

"Alright, have it you way!" Vegeta said with boiling hostility. He phased behind the distracted lord and ripped the tail from his back.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING MONKEY!" He howled in painful torment.

Bulma coughed and sputtered as she disentangled herself from the amputated tail. The muscles in the appendage were still active and it wriggled and coiled mindlessly. Bulma shot a ki blast and watched it disintegrate into nothing.

In an instantaneous movement the saurian creature was before her. Frieza raised his hand, and before Vegeta could land a blow, he slapped her with such might it sent her into the stationary wall. Frieza raised his hand and formed a small ball at the tip of his index finger. Vegeta tried his with all of strength to wrestle Frieza's arm from its mark.

"It's time I finished what I should have long ago!" Frieza let loose the misguided beam striking Bulma through the chest. She fell silently to the floor. Vegeta's face released its scowl and relaxed into an expression of sheer horror. The onna, his woman, was dead.

(BULMA!) He mentally shouted to her in a vehement plea for a response. Nothing.

Vegeta powered up to his limit and punched the reptilian emperor up and down his torso in unrivaled acrimony. He struck Frieza with blind rage. His blows reflected those of tenderizing meat. His anguished cries echoed through the throne room.

Frieza felt as his adversary's punches increased in intensity and strength with each given blow. Vegeta had morphed into a ravenous beast that sought to sate its lust for blood, his blood. He felt, in part, that he was afraid of the saiyan prince. The feeling of fear was short lived as he returned blows of his own and blocked his assailant's strikes.

Then with one well placed spin-kick Vegeta was kicked through the wall of the castle and out into the frozen wasteland that surrounded it. Vegeta quickly spun in the air and skidded on his hands and feet across the icy ground. The evil sovereign sneered as he rose into the sky and looked down on his enemy and the domain that was to be the setting for their battle. "It appears as I've broken my toy. She just wasn't what I expected. So, weak!" Frieza laughed hardily at Vegeta's expression to his snide comments. Frieza could have sworn he saw Vegeta's eye flicker from black to teal, but quickly dismissed it.

"Can I play with you?" Frieza joked in bad humor.

Vegeta's face screw up into a horrific grimace and he gnashed his teeth threateningly. His eyes flashed from black to teal and remained so. His hair and brows seem to glow gold with the throb of his pulse. Vegeta could feel the power that rode his savage hate spread through his veins. His skin burned and screamed with the energy that roared through his muscles that looked as if they were doubling in mass.

Vegeta cried out as the influx of power engulfed his body and transformed him into what he was to be, since birth, a super saiyan.


	35. Chapter 34

**BEND. I WILL NOT BREAK. CHAPTER 35 – TO END WARS. **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT.  
>ALL CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF AKIRA TORIYAMA.<br>This story may contain Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence/Gore, Strong Language, Ideologically Sensitive.**

**A/N: -thought- "speech" (mental speech)**

**-Planet Tundra-**

Frieza shook in fear as a legend, which he thought was a joke, was born before him. "No! This can't be!"

Vegeta's teal eyes sole focus was Frieza. He would see to it that this monster was laid to rest by his own hands.

"Believe it, Frieza! I've become your worst nightmare and I hold you death! FOR I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN BY BIRTHRIGHT!." The mighty prince's roar echoed across the wide frozen land.

The final battle had begun.

Bulma was engulfed in crushing blackness, but somehow felt as though she was weightless. She was drowning in the fluidity of the shadows that surrounded her. She was unable to open her eyes and felt as the lids were fused together. –I'm dead. Is this hell?- She knew that for all her sins that there was no way that she would enter heaven. -This must be hell. I have failed and the bastard has one.-

Slowly pain entered her body. With each ragged breath her pain was reproduced. The echoing pain tore fits of coughs through her lungs. They burned with each gasp. Her hoarse coughs emphasized on the hurtful sting of her already bruised throat. The hole in her chest had begun to clot, but was nowhere near closed. Frieza had missed her lung, just barely. His beam managed to strike her below her left clavicle.

The once muted sounds began to swirl around her. The first sound she made out was the quick and frantic thump of her own heart. It seemed to pound in her ears with each forceful beat. The muffled noises around her began to increase in volume from the low hum they were before. –Are those… blasts?-

She was soon assaulted with the smells of burned flesh and her own iron-rich scented blood. The smell of her recently shed salty tears still hung in the air.

She strained her eyes open and her eyes throbbed at the bright intrusion of light. Her once obstructed vision was still a bit hazy, but she could still manage to make out shapes. –The throne room? –

Bulma's muscles were stiff from lack of movement. She had to have been out for some time. She struggled to hold herself aloft on all fours and she shook with the exertion. She was weak, whether it was from the blood loss or the hard impact that she received from her collision with the console earlier she didn't know. She made it to a standing position and used the wall near her for support. She used the wall to guide her over to peer out of the gaping hole left from Vegeta and Frieza's recent confrontation.

The terrain was pocked with craters from their entanglements. Both warriors hovered high above the scarred landscape. They were slightly worn and battle damaged. They appeared evenly matched and the scales could tip in either of their favor at this point. The sight of Frieza infuriated Bulma to no end and soon her vision was flooded red. –ENOUGH!-

Frieza stood facing off against Vegeta. He wore a pompous leer. His visage then morphed into one of agonizing affliction and he cried out as his eyes felt as if they would burst in their sockets. Vegeta turned slightly out of curiosity and to his surprise at what he saw. Bulma waveringly stood with her hands fists at her sides. She stared up at Frieza with hate filled eyes at the shrieking monster as it scratched now hollowed spaces in attempt to pluck out the invisible pain.

Bulma herself winced as shocks flash burned and spider webbed across her skin. Her flesh felt as though it would melt from the bone and she fought to keep consciousness. The implanted appliances were now serving their purpose to undertake Bulma and force her submission. She had attacked her 'master' and thus they were now active per their programming. 

Vegeta wanted to win, but not like this. "Onna, release him and I'll finish this!"

"Vegeta, please don't take this from me." Bulma said through gritted teeth. The power she was using to creep into his body and take him apart piece by piece was weakening her. Her wounds had opened back up from the jaunt it took her to get outside. Her body shuddered slightly with the pain.

"Bulma… your injuries…" Vegeta began, but the pleading look in her eyes made it hard for him to say no. 

Frieza broke free of the hold with taking advantage of Bulma's distraction. He fired off a blast in her direction. Vegeta jumped in front of her and deflected the blast away. The blast collided with the ground in the distance and exploded into a massive show of fire and color. "Well it I can't destroy you then physically… how about mentally?"

Bulma fell to her knees as she screeched as if her howls would ease the pain. She covered her ears and closed her eyes because all stimuli seem to amplify the hellish experience. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her nose had begun to bleed. "Don't worry, Vegeta, she'll be around for a while longer. I plan to take my time with her and you should have time enough to say goodbye."

Vegeta trembled in unrestrained fury and charged the sickly white lizard. Vegeta was phasing in and out. His hits were so swift that they couldn't be seen. To an outside viewer it would appear that the cold lord was merely jerking from side to side as he was suspended midair. Each stroke of his fist against his face did nothing to mollify his vexation.

Bulma collapsed face down in the glaciate badlands.

"Frieza, I expected more. Now I see that you are nothing but a coward that hides behind his minions. You are just as much a pawn as your lowest ranking scum that has been inducted into your army. You are weak!" Vegeta began gathering all of his energy into his palms. The battle had become stale. Frieza was no match for the super saiyans might. It was now time to end it. "I will see you again in hell, but for now, good bye." Vegeta formed a ki disk that resembled a band saw blade and flung it to his enemy slicing him in half at the waist. Frieza lost his ability to remain aloft and fell to the surface. He laid on the surface of his planet sharply drawing his breaths. He looked as if he were a fish staved for air and this was the finally action one made before death.

Vegeta noticed his dull unfocused eye and knew his time had almost come to die, but Vegeta wouldn't let that happen unless he was the one to send him to the grave. With one final battle cry Vegeta let loose his finishing move to annihilate the defeated emperor. "DOUBLE GALICK CANNON!" The attack disintegrated Frieza and burrowed deep into the planets crust.

Frieza was dead and the planet began to quake as the landmass morphed and rose. Cracks tore across the terrain and the planets demise would soon follow its ruler.

Vegeta wheeled around to face Bulma. He scooped her up and shot off to his space pod. It would be a snug fit for two, but they would be alive.

Vegeta punched in the launch sequence and then sent out a mass alert to any nearby allied ships and ground forces to evacuate the planet immediately. The spherical pod sailed into the sky and then shot out into space. Vegeta looked down to the woman that lay upon his chest. Her even breaths can softly and admired her beauty. Even though combat was reflected from her wounds and bruises she was still radiant to him. She always would be.

As Vegeta watched his destined mates snuggled form his exertion caught up with him and darkness took him slowly into its folds.


End file.
